Immortals I: The prophecy
by Angel Prince Black
Summary: Uma existência de amargura e grandes perdas é o que persegue o sonhos de Emily Castellan. Em busca de vingança seu caminho acaba sendo cruzado de forma inesperada com alguém tão amargurado quanto ela. N/A : O resumo é péssimo eu sei ): Alguns personagens e universo são baseados na obra "Harry Potter" de J.K. Rowling
1. Prólogo

_****__**Prólogo.**_

_Terceira pessoa narrando._

_Novembro 1981_

_**- Uma pequena história.**_

Era madrugada e uma tempestade consideravelmente forte estava ocorrendo do lado de fora das grossas paredes de pedra do castelo das irmãs Castellan, mas ainda sim o silêncio reinava no local.  
Um estrondo em um dos quartos despertou o sono leve de Olívia.  
A mesma levantou-se silenciosamente de sua cama, andou na ponta dos pés até a porta e constatou que tudo estava na mais perfeita ordem, nenhuma aprendiz estava fora de seus aposentos tudo permanecia no mais absoluto silêncio. Notou que a luz estava acesa no quarto de sua irmã mais velha Emily.  
Eram tempos difíceis para as elas, pois uma recente tragédia havia deixado Emily Castelan em pedaços.  
Olívia resolveu checar se estava tudo bem.  
-Emily? -perguntou ela suavemente, bateu de leve na porta do quarto da irmã, mas não obteve resposta alguma, o que era estranho pelo fato das luzes estarem acesas. Decidiu entrar no local, apenas por precaução.  
Seus olhos não podiam acreditar estava vendo.  
Era Emily, caída no chão ao lado de sua cama.  
Olívia caiu de joelhos ao lado de Emily e tentou socorrê-la.  
-Ajudem! -gritou Olívia juntando toda a força que ainda possuí lagrimas já tomavam conta de seu belo rosto, e por vezes algumas teimavam em cair sobre o vestido da garota desacordada que estava em seus braços, ela não estava morta, apenas adormecida, em um sono tão profundo que nem mesmo os gritos agonizantes de Olívia eram capazes de desperta-la, mm alguns momentos podia se ouvir a respiração pesada de Emily.  
Logo vieram os guardas, as conselheiras, o restante das irmãs, aprendizes... Estavam todos de pé tentando socorrer a senhora do lago.  
Por dias todos tentaram o possível, vários feitiços, ervas e poções, mas nada funcionava.  
E logo uma velha amiga chegou aos portões do castelo...  
-Circe!- disse Olívia se curvando brevemente.  
-Sou eu quem deve se curvar agora minha querida. -disse a mulher com uma voz suave. -Como está sua irmã? -perguntou ela encarando Olívia.  
-Ela não reage. -Olívia suspirou ruidosamente, olhou para os próprios pés e depois encarou o rosto de Circe. -tentamos de tudo. -Olívia teve de segurar para não chorar mais uma vez.  
-Acalme-se está bem? -disse Circe pondo uma das mãos sobre o ombro de Olívia. -Trate de se manter bem para conseguir cuidar de Avalon até sua irmã voltar. -disse ela com um leve sorriso. -estou aqui porque Morgana me pediu. Ela quer que Emily seja levada para Atenas. -Olívia a olhou sem compreender.  
-O que? Mas ela está segura aqui em Avalon. Está segura comigo. -disse Olívia ficando nervosa com a simples idéia de não ter Emily ao seu lado.  
-Não questione sua mãe, sabe que é inútil. Emily ficará bem, em pouco tempo vai estar de volta. -disse ela tentando consolar Olívia.  
Olívia conduziu Circe e alguns de seus guardas até o quarto onde Emily permanecia adormecida.  
Antes que os guardas de Circe erguessem Emily, Olívia interferiu.  
-Você tem que me prometer que vai cuidar de minha irmã como se fosse sua vida! -disse Olívia segurando o braço de Circe com força, nesse momento ela acabou deixando uma lágrima solitária escorrer por seu rosto.  
-Juro que nada de ruim irá acontecer, Sra. de Avalon. -Circe se curvou por um breve momento, e logo já estava de pé.  
-Que assim seja! -disse Olívia, soltou o braço de Circe, deu permissão aos guardas para que levassem Emily. -Eu quero notícias! Mande-me corujas várias vezes ao dia se necessário, quero saber tudo! -Olívia secou seu rosto, fazendo sumir qualquer sinal da lágrima que antes esteve ali. -Me mande um relatório sobre o andamento das coisas diariamente. -disse Olívia caminhando apressada ao lado de Circe e dos guardas que carregavam Emily até a carruagem.  
-Como quiser. -disse Circe respeitosamente.  
-Por favor, não falhe. -disse Olívia por fim, se despediram rapidamente, e a carruagem partiu levando Emily até um lugar onde Circe pudesse aparatar.  
Por quatorze anos Emily se manteve no mesmo estado, até que Voldemort retornou ao poder.


	2. The awakening

_**20 de Setembro de 1995.**_

**_Grécia._**

Em um momento era tudo escuridão, e em outro eu me encontrava deitada em um quarto estranho cercada por nove damas de branco.

A luz cegava meus olhos, minha cabeça latejava, e um cheiro forte de incenso entrou pelo meu nariz o que me fez tossir um pouco, e consequentemente fez minha cabeça doer ainda mais.

Todas as nove garotas pararam de se mover e me encararam como se acabassem de ver um fantasma.

Minhas memórias recentes eram algo nublado e sem sentido, não havia nexo em nada, um espaço enorme estava entre o meu adormecer e despertar.

"Como eu vim parar aqui?" Essa pergunta aparecia constantemente em minha mente.

-Onde estou? -foi tudo o que consegui perguntar, e minha voz saiu fraca e extremamente rouca. Sentei-me na cama, para que minha fala melhorasse.

-Na Grécia minha senhora. -respondeu uma moça, que, estava mais afastada das outras. Ela tinha um leve sotaque estrangeiro. A jovem mulher largou a vasilha que segurava e veio sorrindo em minha direção. -Chamem Circe. -disse se voltando para as outras moças, ela sentou-se na beira da cama.

-Circe? Ela me trouxe para este lugar? -perguntei um pouco confusa.

-Fique calma, suas respostas irão chegar em breve. -respondeu a jovem me fazendo deitar outra vez. -Como se sente? -perguntou ela delicadamente.

-Bem, eu acho. -respondi com um pouco mais de voz. -O que aconteceu?- perguntei olhando seriamente para seu rosto.

-Graças aos céus você acordou! -Circe impediu qualquer chance de resposta, ela acabava de entrar no quarto com um sorriso nos lábios, olhos brilhantes e cabelos mais longos do que eu recordava.

-Como assim "Graças aos céus"? -falei me sentando novamente. Três garotas correram e trataram de me acomodar arrumando uma pequena montanha de travesseiros em minhas costas.

-Você não lembra? -perguntou ela se aproximando.

-Lembro de que? -perguntei confusa. Minha cabeça começou a doer ainda mais, então flashes começaram a vir em minha mente.

Era uma tempestade forte, e, eu tinha um cálice com vinho ao lado da cama, eu havia bebido logo depois acabei ficando tonta, lembro-me de levantar da cama e tentar pedir ajuda a Olívia, mas tudo o que consegui foi colidir com o chão, logo depois tudo era escuridão. -O que tinha no vinho? -perguntei levando as mãos a cabeça para amenizar a dor que aumentava cada vez mais.

-Vinho? -Circe me encarou por alguns segundos. -Então foi isso? -ela parecia estar desvendando um enigma, e eu tentei me concentrar e destruir aquela terrível dor que eu sentia em minha cabeça.

-Você está fraca, por tanto não use magia até se recuperar por completo. -disse Circe tocando em minha testa e logo a dor desapareceu.

-Ótimo! Sinto-me uma inútil agora. -Circe sorriu com meu comentário, e logo depois voltou a ficar séria.

-Não sabe o quanto estou aliviada em vê-la acordada. –Circe tinha um tom preocupado. -Esse seu "vinho" a desativou por 14 anos.

-O que?-Fiquei um tanto atordoada com essa notícia. Como isso era possível?

-Chegamos a um ponto tão desesperador, que Morgana teve que interferir e me mandar trazê-la para a Grécia. -Circe tentava me manter calma, o que era praticamente impossível.

-Onde está Olívia? -essa era uma das coisas que eu não parava de me perguntar.

-Está em Avalon, cuidando de tudo pra você. -Circe fez uma breve pausa. - Ela tem vindo sempre que pode. -embora Circe não o tivesse dito, eu senti que havia um "mas" naquela frase, algo parecia errado.

-Quando posso voltar a Avalon? -Circe pensou um pouco antes de responder.

-Assim que se recuperar. -ela mantinha sua voz calma e sempre suave. -Vou mandar um dos meus mensageiros buscar Olívia, ela vai ficar feliz em vê-la acordada. -Circe me lançou um último sorriso e saiu do quarto rapidamente.

Uma das moças que ainda estava no quarto, tratou de me acomodar.

-A senhora precisa de algo? -perguntou ela gentilmente.

-Não, obrigada. –respondi rapidamente, e retribui o sorriso.

-Se precisar de água tem um jarro e um copo ao lado de sua cama. -ela saiu me deixando sozinha com meus pensamentos confusos e com a sensação de algo não ia muito bem.

Lembrei-me de Harry, ele era apenas um bebê desde a última vez que eu o vi, já se passaram tantos anos agora ele deveria ser quase um homem com seus 15 anos.

Tentei imaginar como ele seria certamente seu cabelo não era acaju como os de Lilian, dela ele herdara os belos olhos esverdeados. Deveria ser um tanto magro como James era, e seus cabelos deveriam ser da mesma cor de antes, estariam eles curtos ou compridos?

Tais pensamentos me fizeram sorrir e mais uma vez um vazio tomou conta de mim, com as lembranças de Lilian e James.

Desejei poder ver Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu, mas talvez eu não tivesse coragem para fazê-lo, encarar aqueles olhos verdes seria imensamente doloroso.

Olhei ao meu redor, a procura de algo que pudesse me distrair e levar para longe aqueles pensamentos.

Bem ao meu lado, meio escondido embaixo de um travesseiro havia um livro, na verdade meu livro favorito. "A menina que roubava livros" estava marcado em uma página bem avançada, o que significava que alguém o estava lendo.

Folhei ao acaso, parando para ler as melhores partes.

A menininha, mais conhecida como a ladra de livros, me lembrava eu mesma. Era uma especialista em ser deixada para trás, assim como eu, acho que isso era o que me fazia amar aquele livro.

Uma batida leve ecoou. O meu "entre" saiu fraco, mas pode ser ouvido pela pessoa do outro lado.

Demorei alguns segundos para reconhecer a mulher que entrava.

Era Olívia, não estava assim tão diferente, mas seus cabelos eram mais longos, e talvez até mais escuros. Seus olhos azuis pareciam cansados, de uma forma que eu não consegui definir, ela ainda possuía o mesmo sorriso encantador.

Nesse momento eu pensei: "Danem-se as dores, preciso abraçar minha irmã".

Levantei da cama em um salto rápido, e para minha surpresa não desequilibrei, e nem tive náuseas.

-Não sabe o quanto esperei por esse momento!-Olívia me abraçou forte, seu perfume doce tomou conta de tudo ao meu redor, e aquela velha sensação confortável de calor me tomou. -Senti tanto a sua falta. -nos separamos e nos encaramos por algum tempo.

-Que bom que você está aqui agora. –era tão bom poder dizer estas palavras, Olívia sempre me passava a segurança que eu precisava, nós sempre fomos assim estávamos sempre lá, uma pela outra. Mesmo sendo a mais velha de nós, eu era quem sempre precisava de colo, e Olívia estava sempre lá, todo o tempo. Era necessário, uma vez que nossa mãe havia deixado em nossas mãos uma difícil tarefa.

-E eu? Não mereço um abraço seu? -a voz masculina e muito conhecida estava bem atrás de mim.

-Peter! -pulei em seu pescoço, e ele logo retribuiu ao abraço. O perfume a minha volta mudava mais uma vez, agora era amadeirado.

-É ótimo que tenha acordado bela adormecida. -disse ele fazendo-me rir.

-Com licença. –uma jovem parou na porta, e parecia muito envergonhada. -Circe pediu para avisar que o jantar será servido em meia hora.

-Obrigado, Anna. –Olívia se voltou gentilmente para a moça, que logo sorriu e se retirou rapidamente. –Tenho passado tanto tempo aqui, que já sei de cor o nome de cada dama que entra e sai por aquela porta. –Olívia focou seu olhar em algum ponto próximo a cama. –Vejo que encontrou o livro. -disse ela sorrindo.

-Então era você quem estava lendo? -Olívia ainda era a mesma.

-Sempre que podia, lia em voz alta. –por um instante ela me pareceu distante, e foi Peter quem cortou o silêncio.

-Liv querida, o que acha de ajudar Emily a se preparar para o jantar?

-Ah claro, ótima odeia! -Olívia sorriu.

-Vou deixa-las sozinhas agora, nos vemos lá em baixo. –Peter saiu, fechando a porta.

-Como estão todos? –perguntei eufórica enquanto Olívia se direcionava ao guarda roupa.

-Estão bem. –respondeu ela escolhendo um vestido. -Todos sentem sua falta é claro. -ela riu um pouco.

-E ele? -eu não podia ver meus olhos, mas tinha certeza de que estavam brilhando.

-Quem? - eu a conhecia tão bem que sabia que estava tentando mudar de assunto, era um pedido, para que eu evitasse chegar a esse ponto.

-O garoto é claro! –eu precisava saber, cada parte de mim pedia por isso.

-Eu estava tentando evitar a chegada deste assunto, pelo menos por enquanto. -ela se colocou de frente para mim.

-O que está acontecendo? –perguntei aproximando-me dela.

-Desde que você se foi, as coisas foram tranquilas por 10 anos. Durante um bom tempo não houveram ataques dos seguidores, ele, como você mesma sabe havia desaparecido, era tudo muito calmo e então... -Olívia parou, ficou estática, parecia procurar as palavras certas em algum lugar de sua mente.

-E então? –meu coração dava saltos em meu peito, eu parecia ter corrido até não ter mais forças e minhas pernas estavam bambas.

-Com a chegada de Harry em Hogwarts, os seguidores começaram a se manifestar, o ministério está tendo cada vez mais trabalho com eles, e como consequência tenho feito mais visitas ao ministro do que gostaria. -Olívia suspirou. –No ultimo ano, Circe me comunicou que você estava se agitando demais durante esse seu longo sono, algo que jamais havia acontecido. Logo entendi o porquê, Voldemort estava retornando, você sentiu, e Harry o viu retornar diante de seus olhos. -meu chão caia mais uma vez eu queria pensar que tudo estava bem, que Harry estava seguro e que meu trabalho não seria mais do que cuidar de Avalon, mas era impossível diante dos fatos. Estava tudo bem a minha frente, a vida tratava de esfregar a verdade bem na minha cara, e aquela velha sede de vingança que antes estava adormecida, agora queimava dentro de mim, e implorava a mim a cabeça de Voldemort.

Há 15 anos eu havia cometido um erro, um erro fatal e eu não pretendia repeti-lo.

* * *

_**N/A**_ Oi Oi (:  
É minha primeira fic então por favor peguem leve comigo.

Aceito criticas desde que sejam construtivas é claro ;)

Sei que é estranho colocar um livro nada a ver no meio dessa historia, mas eu precisava de um livro bom, e que eu gostasse...dai veio esse.

Se alguém quiser ler esse livro eu aconselho...é ótimo!

Espero que gostem.  
E claro eu aceito comentários, ficaria até feliz em recebe-los (:  
Beijos ;*


	3. Visions of a near future

Eu me encontrava em plena escuridão, havia muitas vozes elas sussurravam algo que eu não conseguia identificar.  
Aos poucos tudo clareou um pouco, as vozes foram calando-se, e a escuridão se tornou uma visão clara.  
Um vento frio passou por mim me gelando completamente.  
Tratei de cobrir a parte exposta de meu ombro com o manto azul claro que só agora eu havia notado o que estava vestindo.  
A poucos metros de distância estava Voldemort e dois de seus seguidores, as palavras ditas por ele, e de um de seus servos estavam se tornando claras para mim, a voz dele era fria.  
-Pegue a profecia e traga para mim, isto é muito simples e espero que não haja falhas desta vez! - a voz assombrosa de Voldemort soava irritada.  
-Como quiser meu Lorde! Trarei comigo a profecia! Só preciso que me diga onde ela está. -a voz do homem à frente de Voldemort era fria como a dele, mas parecia um pouco amedrontada e ele mantinha sempre sua cabeça baixa encarando os pés de seu mestre.  
-Diga-me Lúcio onde acha que ficam as profecias? -Voldemort disse calmamente. O Homem loiro ficou apenas fitando o vazio e nada respondeu. -Ficam no Ministério da Magia! -ele fez uma pausa. - Qualquer idiota sabe disso, exceto você! -disse Voldemort com desdém, a voz dele era rígida e raivosa. Não havia compaixão nem mesmo com seus seguidores. -Sugiro que não perca tempo, e seja rápido! -a última frase chegou aos meus ouvidos como um sussurro. A cena havia se tornado fumaça, e, eu já estava em outro local. Estava um pouco escuro, mas era possível ver uma enorme estante de globos de cristal, apenas um parecia luminoso, enquanto todos os outros estavam opacos e sem vida, este possuía em seu interior uma luz diferente.  
Abaixo do globo luminoso estava escrito "Harry Potter" eu congelei ao vê-lo, ali estava à causa da morte de Lilian e James Potter tentei pegar o estranho globo em minhas mãos, mas a estante parecia viva e todos os outros globos começaram a cair fazendo com que eu me afastasse rapidamente, e antes que tocassem o chão os globos viraram fumaça, e o mesmo aconteceu com a estante.  
-NAGINI ATAQUE! -outra vez pude ouvir a voz de Voldemort, mas desta vez eu não consegui vê-lo.  
Um homem caiu a poucos passos de mim, parecia bastante ferido, era possível sentir a dor que ele sentia, era agonizante, e em meu corpo estava como se houvessem muitos ferimentos.  
Tentei me aproximar, mas ele tornou-se distante e logo depois virou fumaça como o restante.  
Ouvi então uma voz feminina gritando a maldição da morte, não pude ver quem a gritava, mas vi quando outro homem caiu. Desta vez não havia dor em mim então corri para onde ele estava, mas nunca conseguia alcança-lo, por mais que corresse era completamente inútil.  
-Acorde Emily faça alguma coisa, seja rápida querida. Antes que seja tarde. –a voz de minha mãe era alta em minha cabeça. O chão a baixo dos meus pés se desfez, e eu comecei a cair no vazio.  
Acordei assustada, ofegando e ainda com sensação de queda.  
Fazia apenas alguns dias que eu havia retornado, e aqui já estavam às malditas visões a atormentar meu sono.  
Levantei e andei de pés descalços até a sacada, o ar da manhã tocou meu rosto aliviando um pouco da minha tensão. Isso sempre me acalmava.  
Eu sabia que as visões eram, um aviso do que estava por vir, e eu precisava agir. Era a Guerra batendo em minha porta, Voldemort estava se preparando para lutar, e eu também tinha que estar preparada quando fosse chegada a hora. Tinha de preparar Harry para o que estava por vir, e se preciso eu daria minha vida para protegê-lo.  
Vi os primeiros raios de sol surgirem no horizonte, me dando uma bela visão de Avalon.  
Mais um dia nascia, mais um para a coleção, era hora de me preparar para, enfrenta-lo.

* * *

**N/A**

_Olá, eu sei que tá pequeno mas eu estava completamente sem ideia..._

_Essa foi uma pequena visão e acredito que todos saibam de que._

_Essa parte aconteceu três dias após o retorno de Emily.  
Espero ter feito tudo certinho, ainda sou iniciante então não posso descartar a ideia de estar fazendo tudo errado ):  
Fiquei super feliz de saber que tenho uma leitora a __**Meg Prince**__*-*_

_**Meg Prince: **__eu fico super feliz que esteja gostando, espero realmente fazer o melhor (:_

_E respondendo a sua pergunta, foi um erro meu na parte da explicação...Tipo Emily caiu em sono profundo alguns dias depois da queda de Voldemort, e isso foi em Novembro de 1981 e passados 13 anos (no quarto ano de Harry em Hogwarts perto do retorno de Voldemort) Ela começou a ficar um pouco agitada, mas não acordou. Voldemort retornou e ela continuou se agitando, dai no fim de setembro de 1995 ela acorda.  
Eu não expliquei isso...foi erro meu desculpe ):  
Tudo se passa a partir de setembro de 1995 . Ela dormiu por 14 ou quase isso já que ela acordou alguns meses antes de completar os 14 anos. E Harry Já está com 15 anos, e o que ela falou sobre a 15 anos ter cometido um erro é algo que vou explicar mais para a frente.  
Espero que eu tenha explicado direito, se tiver alguma duvida é só perguntar ;)  
Beijos ;*_


	4. The proposal

**13 de Outubro de 1995**

**Londres - Ministério da magia.**

Aparatei no ministério da magia, mais precisamente na sala do Ministro.  
Lá fora a tarde já estava dando espaço à noite e o céu era uma fusão de cores.  
A sala estava repleta de fotos do Ministro em todas as posições possíveis.  
Sobre a mesa havia um exemplar do Profeta Diário do dia.  
E como nas outras vezes a primeira página estava repleta de mentiras a respeito de Dumbledore e Harry.  
-Típico! –bufei. Afastei o jornal de mim jogando para o outro lado da comprida mesa do Ministro.  
Não havia nada a fazer sem ser sentar e esperar que o Ministro aparecesse.  
O que não demorou muito...  
-Vou descansar um pouco, não deixe ninguém me perturbar. - Disse Cornélio Fudge entrando na sala sem nem ao menos notar minha presença. Ele fechou a porta, colocou seu chapéu na poltrona mais próxima. E então quando ergueu sua cabeça notou minha presença. –Mas quem é você? –ele ficou ligeiramente pálido.  
- Como conseguiu entrar em minha sala? –perguntou ele alarmado.  
-É uma pena que não se lembre de mim. –falei calmamente. –sou Emily Castellan. Isso lhe diz alguma coisa? –estendi minha mão a ele que continuou sem se mover apenas me encarando como se tivesse visto um fantasma. Essa era a primeira de muitas reações que eu observava nas pessoas desde o meu retorno. Elas realmente pensaram que eu havia morrido.  
- Senhorita Castellan... –disse ele pensativo. –Ah sim, agora me recordo. Fez-me uma visita em meu primeiro dia como Ministro. –ele rapidamente mudou sua feição tentando parecer mais simpático, mas estava nervoso e parecia medir cada passo e pensar com cuidado em cada palavra dita.  
- Exato. -falei forçando um sorriso. -É natural que tenha se esquecido de mim, deve estar acostumado a tratar com minha irmã, Olívia. –tentei soar o mais simpática possível, mas Cornélio Fudge não era nem de longe meu ministro favorito.  
Para começar ele estava pegando pesado com Harry Potter, e deixou o poder lhe subir a cabeça.  
Um erro fatal.  
- Sim, Sim. Olívia, ela tem me feito algumas visitas. –ele andou em minha direção. Ele indicou uma poltrona para mim, e sentou-se a frente da mesma. Sentei-me de frente para ele. – Em que posso lhe ajudar? -ele tentava manter-se calmo, mas era evidente que não estava.  
- Apenas vim lhe dar um alerta. –falei sem rodeios.  
- E qual seria ele? Deve ser algo muito sério...  
- Sim, é. Mesmo que não acredite que certo bruxo retornou, peço que redobre seus cuidados com a segurança deste prédio, e especialmente com o departamento de mistérios. –procurei ser o mais clara possível em cada palavra e fazer com que o Ministro compreendesse. Ele estreitou os olhos e por um momento pareceu estar ofendido.  
Logo deu um risinho sem graça.  
- Então assim como a sua irmã, você também acredita em Dumbledore. –ele disse em tom de deboche.  
- O senhor Ministro sabe quem eu sou, sabe como eu costumo agir. -levantei-me rapidamente. – Então deve saber que eu não costumo ser enganada e muito menos agir tendo como base uma mentira. –eu o encarei por alguns segundos. Era um grande desgosto que ele estivesse agindo de tal forma. –Estou apenas sugerindo. –ele estava tenso e evitava olhar em meus olhos.  
- Tudo bem. Fique tranqüila senhorita Castellan. –disse ele levantando-se. – Irei redobrar a segurança, mesmo não vendo motivos para isso.  
- Ótimo. –falei, me preparando para aparatar. - Pense bem antes de qualquer ação. Não se deixe enganar pela insegurança. Você não vai perder seu cargo que se fizer tudo certo. –ele apenas me fitou e parecia irritado.  
-Boa noite Ministro! –aparatei do escritório sem nem esperar uma resposta Ministro.

* * *

_**Hogsmeade , 21 de Outubro 1995.**_  
Menos de uma hora após o amanhecer aparatei em Hogsmeade.  
Tudo estava quieto e ar da manhã ainda era um pouco gelado.  
Eu adiei o quanto pude minha vinda até aqui, encarar aqueles olhos não estava no meu topo de prioridades, mas agora se fazia necessário.  
Na última madrugada uma carta Alexia havia chegado relatando o quão preocupante as coisas estavam em Hogwarts.  
E agora cá estou eu, parada diante do bar Três Vassouras tomando coragem para seguir em frente. Minha respiração pesada era a única coisa que se podia ouvir.  
Tratei de começar a andar, não havia tempo a perder.  
A cada passo meu eu me sentia mais pesada uma sensação de perda me tomava por completo. Eu estava sozinha, mas era como se houvessem milhões de vozes na minha cabeça e elas me diziam que eu não deveria prosseguir.  
Era arriscado o que eu estava fazendo, me pondo em risco, mas o que eu poderia fazer? Apesar de tudo eu ainda era humana. Eu sofria, tinha medo, chorava e sangrava como qualquer outra pessoa, ao contrário do que muitos diziam, eu possuía sentimentos, eu não era feita de pedra.  
Esse era meu maior defeito.  
Encarei os imensos portões que guardavam Hogwarts, era tão nostálgico estar aqui depois de tanto tempo.  
Senhor Filch se mantinha postado do lado de dentro dos portões, e me encarou com sua costumeira cara de mal-humorado.  
- Bom dia senhor Filch! –falei dando um ligeiro sorriso. Ele nada me respondeu.  
- Desculpe importuna-lo assim tão cedo, mas realmente preciso conversar com o professor Dumbledore. –ele me encarou de cima a baixo e logo depois abriu os portões sem direcionar uma única palavra a mim. Assim que entrei e rumei em direção ao castelo ouvi o som abafado de Filch resmungando.  
Era sempre muito engraçado vê-lo reclamar.  
Ele era a prova de que Hogwarts continuava sendo a mesma.  
Por ser tão cedo talvez eu tivesse a sorte de Dumbledore ainda não ter ido para o café da manhã. Seria realmente lamentável ter de entrar em um salão cheio de alunos.  
O caminho até a sala de Dumbledore era deserto como todo o resto, era manhã de sábado, o que significa menos movimento nos corredores.  
Coloquei a palma da minha mão esquerda sobre a gárgula que guardava as escadas.  
Pouco a pouco os degraus foram sendo revelados.  
Quando não se usa varinha e se sabe tanto quando eu, não é necessário, uma palavra mágica para revelar entradas.  
Subi de forma apressada, e bati firme na porta da sala.  
-Entre. –a voz de Dumbledore era suave.  
-Olá! –falei empurrando a porta.  
-Emily Castellan! –disse ele alegre. –É muito bom vê-la por aqui. Venha querida entre, sinta-se a vontade. –disse ele sorrindo.  
Caminhei em passos largos até a frente da mesa dele e sentei-me na poltrona a frente da mesma.  
-Desculpe vir tão cedo, fiquei preocupada quando recebi a carta de Alexia nesta madrugada. -meu estomago parecia se contorcer o que me deixava extremamente enjoada.  
- Acredito que o motivo deva ser Dolores? –o sorriso de Dumbledore desapareceu ao mencionar aquele nome.  
- Sim. Esse é o motivo de minha vinda. Alexia escreveu dizendo que ela está torturando os alunos. Isso é verdade? –minha garganta secou, e meu coração ficou ligeiramente acelerado.  
- Lamentavelmente sim. –disse ele de forma triste. –Estou tentando controlar a situação, mas está se tornando cada vez mais difícil. Tenho feito o que posso para preservar os alunos.  
- E Fudge como sempre não faz nada! –falei irritada. Como ele poderia ser tão cego?  
– Isso já está passando dos limites! –eu estava muito irritada, na verdade furiosa.  
Como o ministro poderia ser tão burro a ponto de colocar uma maluca em Hogwarts?  
A psicopata estava torturando alunos, e Dumbledore de mãos praticamente atadas.  
Fudge estava me tirando do sério cada vez mais, e isso era lamentável.  
-Fudge não está ao meu lado desta vez. Ele diz a todos que quero o cargo dele. –disse Dumbledore fitando o vazio.  
- Tolice! Você recusou esse cargo mais de uma vez. Porque haveria de querer agora? –respirei fundo para não me alterar, mas um ódio crescia dentro de mim. – O problema é que Fudge nunca pensa antes de agir. E por isso temos uma maluca à solta em Hogwarts. –suspirei ruidosamente. Dumbledore me pareceu abatido.  
- Tenho me preocupado muito com isso nos últimos tempos. -Dumbledore deu um longo suspiro. – Há vezes em que eu tenho de me ausentar da escola, e não me sinto a vontade deixando Dolorores aqui.  
- Dolores não é confiável. Qualquer coisa pode acontecer agora que Voldemort quer a profecia, e único modo de pegar é com Harry Potter. –a situação me preocupava mais a cada dia que passava. E nas vezes que Dumbledore se ausentava era ainda pior.  
- Eu estive pensando, talvez seja pedir demais. Sei que a senhora de Avalon é muito atarefada, mas acho que se a senhorita estivesse por aqui seria um pouco mais tranqüilizador para nós dois. –sem dúvida era uma ótima idéia, mas a pergunta era como eu faria isso.  
- Com certeza isso nos tranqüilizaria, mas não vejo como isso seria possível. Por aqui já temos três de minhas irmãs. –a um ano Olívia havia enviado Alexia, Eve e Selena para Hogwarts, devido ao torneio Tribruxo.  
- Talvez mais tarde seja necessário que Harry aprenda oclumência. -Dumbledore me fitou com seus brilhantes olhos azuis. Estava mais do que evidente que ele não desistiria facilmente de me fazer vir para Hogwarts. -Não gostaria de participar disto?  
- Acho que já existe um professor capacitado. -falei encarando a janela era melhor do que olhar nos olhos de Dumbledore. Ele estava tentando me persuadir, e eu era fraca.  
- Não posso ensina-lo. Talvez Severo possa fazer isso, mas eu acho que seria importante que você participasse disto por...  
- Se está pensando em usar o nome de certa pessoa, não perca seu tempo. –era um golpe muito baixo, no qual eu sempre caia. Ele sabia que à tempos eu estava com vontade de me aproximar de Harry Potter, mas eu sufocava tal sentimento e lembrava a mim mesma que haviam coisas mais importantes a fazer no momento.  
Infelizmente a situação estava preocupante, precisava me fazer presente pelo menos desta vez. Minha ausência, já haviam causado danos demais era chegada a hora de começar a interferir. - Você já me convenceu. –Dumbledore me lançou um largo sorriso quando declarei que ele havia vencido.  
- Ótimo! –disse ele alegre.  
– Mas o que pretende fazer? Criar a matéria oclumência? Fora de cogitação. –era simplesmente impossível. Fudge jamais permitiria seria como declarar guerra. Obviamente Fudge iria perder, mas havia coisas maiores a se fazer.  
A hora de derrubar Fudge do cargo iria chegar no tempo certo e eu o chutaria de lá com o maior prazer.  
- Completamente. –disse Dumbledore levantando-se.  
- Lembre-se que preciso manter um disfarce então não posso fazer uso da autoridade que meu cargo possibilita.  
- Deixe-me ver... Hum... Talvez pudesse entrar como uma estagiaria, e auxiliar o Professor Snape. O que acha? –a idéia era ótima, e não me daria muito trabalho quando eu tivesse que me ausentar.  
- Tudo bem. –finalmente eu me aproximaria de Harry, era assustador e ao mesmo tempo maravilhoso. – Mas lembre-se que não posso me ausentar totalmente em Avalon.  
-Não se preocupe quanto a isso. Vou cuidar desta parte pessoalmente.  
-Perfeito! –falei sorrindo. Levantei-me rapidamente. – Vou cuidar dos detalhes, como por exemplo, uma varinha, e preciso me preparar com a papelada. Quando posso vir?  
- Se for possível ainda hoje? –disse Dumbledore caminhando em minha direção.  
- Farei o possível. –me despedi de Dumbledore com um abraço. Havia muitos anos que eu o conhecia, mais do que eu podia contar. Era um amigo fiel com quem eu sempre poderia contar.  
- Estarei com tudo pronto quando você voltar. E deixarei minha sala pronta para aparatar a partir de agora.  
- Isso vai me livrar da caminhada. –falei rindo. – Até mais. Cuide dele por mim. –me afastei um pouco de Dumbledore, acenei uma ultima vez e aparatei.

* * *

**N/A  
**Oii *-*  
Espero que gostem, esse ficou mais longo do que o anterior...acho que está bom o que vocês acham?

**Amanda Lais**

Obrigada *-*

Espero que goste desse capitulo (:

Aos poucos vou tentando detalhar a Emily e a Olivia.

E quanto ao Peter em breve vai ser esclarecido ;)

Beijos ;*


	5. Softly say goodbye

Aqui estava eu, parada em frente minha janela apenas observando as pessoas indo e vindo do lado de fora do castelo, tudo estava calmo e a vida deles seguindo seu curso natural. Assim era tão mais fácil viver, passar pela vida sem grandes dificuldades ao invés de vê-la passar por você sem poder fazer nada apenas aguentando firme em cada uma das quedas. E no fundo eu invejava a liberdade do meu povo, eles podiam escolher o destino deles, podiam viver como se não houvesse um amanhã. A mim apenas cabia governar e não questionar o modo como as coisas aconteciam.

Meu melhor passatempo era observar o céu e suas mudanças. Vê-lo mudar suas cores com o passar das horas era sempre relaxante, fazendo isso eu sempre podia me distrair e esquecer os problemas, esquecer as pessoas. Era só o céu, eu e as cores.

De minha janela era possível sentir o perfume das flores, em breve eu já não estaria aqui para senti-lo a cada manhã, e em breve seriam outros muros que me guardariam.

Minhas malas estavam feitas, eu iria para Hogwarts ao anoitecer, e seria normal pelo máximo de tempo que me fosse possível. Repirar novos ares, ver novas pessoas. A parte que mais me agradava de tudo isso era o abandono das cordialidades que governar me traziam, pela primeira vez eu seria Emily, apenas Emily, não a senhora de Avalon e sim uma bruxa comum, jovem e no auge de seus vinte e poucos anos.

Talvez eu encontre a paz que tanto preciso, e Harry vai estar próximo a mim. Esse é meu maior e melhor motivo.

Eu estava prestes a reencontrar uma parte minha que a muito tempo estava perdida.

E no fundo eu sempre soube que algum dia teria de fazer isto, teria de fazer algo por mim mesma e aqueles que amei. Já me bastava ter aberto mão tantas vezes disso.

- Você está se arriscando. – Alguém acabara de entrar em meu quarto, isso me assustou um pouco. Não era justo aparecer desta forma quando eu estava tão distraída. A ruiva de olhos verde esmeralda me encarou por algum tempo e um leve tremor passou por todo meu corpo. Era Viviane que estava apenas a alguns passos de distancia, ela não me parecia feliz e eu sabia o motivo.

- Você faria o mesmo em meu lugar. – Falei evitando olhar nos olhos dela, o que era extremamente difícil.

-Por Merlin, você perdeu o juízo? Está consciente do que Voldemort pode fazer se colocar as mãos em uma original? O livro automaticamente ira parar nas mãos dele.– Por um momento as palavras de Viviane me fizeram pensar melhor no que eu estava prestes a fazer, se algo desse errado e Voldemort descobrisse tudo, o mundo estaria perdido seria o inferno na terra ou até pior.

Talvez ela estivesse realmente certa, mas ainda havia uma chance de ganhar e eu daria minha vida por isso se fosse preciso. Eu já estava cansada de recuar, mandar outras pessoas fazer algo que eu deveria fazer não era certo. Eu tinha a chance de me vingar, era minha ultima oportunidade de acerta-lo pessoalmente e por um fim a todo esse derramamento de sangue.

- Pessoas estão morrendo. E e eu já estou farta disso. – Lembrei automaticamente de James e Lilian. Um dia Lilian e James deram suas vidas para proteger seu filho porque eu não poderia fazer o mesmo? Sai de perto da janela ainda evitando o olhar de Viviane.

- Você é a líder deste lugar, está aqui a tanto tempo achei que já soubesse lidar com esse tipo de coisa. – Viviane me seguiu e bloqueou meu caminho, me fazendo olhar diretamente em seus olhos. - Pessoas morrem todos os dias Emily e seus atos podem ocasionar ainda mais mortes. Vamos me diga o que você guardou de tudo o que lhe ensinei?– Disse ela erguendo meu rosto com a ponta dos dedos, eu nada respondi.

Ela havia me ensinado muito, eu ainda devia isso a ela, mas a maior parte das coisas que sei aprendi sozinha, ou com Morgana ao longo dos anos.

– Vidas estão em suas mãos. Você é a esperança dessas pessoas, você é uma das principais fontes de magia espalhados pelo mundo. Você é a unica portadora do livro, a unica que soube domina-lo. - Ela fazia questão de me lembrar que o maldito livro estava comigo. Em tanto tempo ninguém nunca conseguiu usa-lo, ele jamais se abria. Até que eu fiz quinze anos e o encontrei por acaso desde então grande parte dos meus inimigos conquistei graças a esse livro. - Vai se colocar em risco assim por um garotinho? - Disse ela em tom de deboche. - Que tipo de líder põe os seus em risco por um capricho?Ele é só um garoto, apenas uma vida quando existem tantas outras em risco. – Suas palavras eram duras, me atingiram com uma força inimaginável. O que ela entendia para falar desta forma? Ela estava furiosa com minha decisão, mas eu ainda era a senhora de Avalon, eu nunca fui submissa as ordens dela porque haveria de ser justo agora?

-As escolhas pertencem a mim agora. Faço uso do meu poder da forma que bem entender. - Fui o mais firme possível para não deixar duvidas. Eu estava mais certa do que nunca em minha decisão, ao que dependesse de mim ninguém mais morreria. – Se não está contente com minhas decisões reúna o conselho veja qual a opinião deles. –Falei me desvencilhando dela.

Como era possível pertencermos a mesma família?

Mesmo que o sangue dela corresse em minhas veias eu não possuía qualquer afeição a ela. Sempre fomos tão diferentes, sempre debatemos em cada uma das decisões que tomei desde que comecei a governar.

Viviane era sempre muito centrada em si própria e em Avalon, por ela o mundo lá fora já podia ter explodido. Essa era uma das razões para a sua saída do poder. Ela nunca estava de acordo com nada que não viesse dela.

- Vocês deveriam parar com essa infantilidade. – Agora era Morgana quem tomava a palavra. Eu estava tão concentrada em debater com Viviane que não percebi sua chegada. Eram raras as vezes em que eu a via, e desde que acordei só ouvia sua voz me tranquilizando em cada um dos meus ficando sem vê-la por tanto tempo ela ainda era a mesma de antes, cabelos castanhos caídos sobre os ombros, olhos verdes e algumas vezes azulados e a pele tão clara que parecia jamais pegar sol.

-Eu disse para ficar fora disto Morgana. – Viviane soou ainda mais irritada.

- Você pode ser a minha mãe, mas eu ainda sou a mãe da Emily e guardiã chefe. – Ao contrario de Viviane as palavras de Morgana eram sempre suaves e calmas mesmo sendo quando ela estava fez uma careta, e fechou a cara ficando ainda mais azeda. – O que Viviane está tentando dizer, é que você precisa ter certeza do está fazendo. –Morgana se voltou para mim. - Existem vidas em cada uma das suas mãos, uma escolha pode ser o acerto que precisamos, mas também pode ser o fim de tudo o que trabalhamos tanto para conseguir. – Morgana estava certa por um lado, mas o que eu ganharia se ficasse de braços cruzados?

- Eu entendo o que querem dizer, mas da ultima vez fiz o que era menos arriscado e olhem bem aonde isso tudo me trouxe.– Eu havia feito o que achava certo naquela época, mas agora vejo o quão errado foi aquela atitude. Merlin sabe o quanto desejo a cada dia poder mudar as coisas.

- Está tudo em suas mãos, não estamos aqui para fazê-la mudar de ideia. Somos apenas as guardiãs. – Viviane adquiriu um tom mais suave e desfez um pouco sua cara amarga.

- Estamos aqui para ajuda-la. Somos o seu auxilio o equilíbrio entre os mundos.– Morgana me lançou um breve sorriso, algo me disse que ela estava orgulhosa de mim.

-Mas lembre-se que nada podemos fazer para interferir em suas ações. Devemos apenas aceitar o que você escolher. Quando tudo tiver inicio nós temos apenas que esperar. – Viviane tratou de me lembrar de mais uma de nossas regras. A senhora do lago era a única responsável pelo reino em suas mãos. As guardiãs tinham um papel pequeno quanto ao governo, mas eram indispensáveis, sempre dando seus conselhos que podem ou não ser seguidos por aqueles que os ouvem. O papel de uma guardiã ia muito alem de governar uma central como Avalon e era ainda mais importante. Antes mesmo de Avalon e as outras centrais terem inicio já estava estabelecido que um grupo forte de bruxas, fosse o nosso equilíbrio, e o véu que separa os mundos. Nada saia ou entrava nesse mundo sem passar por elas. Depois do surgimento das centrais passou a ser três das antigas senhoras da magia de cada uma das centrais.

- Se você sair de trás das paredes que a protegem nada podemos fazer. Se a guerra tiver inicio não podemos interferir. – Morgana falou as ultimas palavras em um tom quase inaudível.

Se uma vida tivesse de ser levada para a guerra ter fim, eu não me importava que fosse a minha. Pelo menos eu teria a certeza de que fiz tudo certo.

- De que adianta me guardar atrás destes muros enquanto a guerra estoura lá fora? Se eu estiver em ação terei a certeza de que temos chances de vencer. Só peço que cuidem de Olivia por mim, se algo me acontecer sei com ela tudo vai estar em boas mãos. – Viviane pareceu ficar sem ação por um momento, Morgana fez menção de dizer alguma coisa, mas em nenhuma das vezes pronunciou uma única palavra.

- E eu peço que tome cuidado. Não se deixe cegar pela sede de vingança. – Eu queria vingança, Voldemort havia tirado muito de mim, me tirou a única pessoa que eu amei verdadeiramente. A sede de vingança era minha motivação, mas ainda assim eu sabia que era necessário tomar cuidado era uma via de mão dupla, poderia me levar a vitoria ou me levar a derrota.

- Ainda não me deixei cegar. Vou tomar cuidado com isso. – Falei encarando Morgana, e rezei para que ela me entendesse.

- Essa é a nossa maldição. Nossos dons sempre cobram um preço muito alto. – Disse Viviane encarando o céu que já começava escurecer. A conversa havia durado tempo demais. Ela tinha razão, de todas nós algo foi tirado. A questão é que a maioria aceita e segue em frente, mas eu ainda estava presa ao passado e me culpava pelos catastróficos acontecimentos.

- Minha maldição é respirar. – Era difícil viver assim, era difícil ter de fazer as coisas não apenas por mim, mas por todas as pessoas.

- Está no seu sangue, não se pode fugir de suas responsabilidades minha filha. – Morgana me abraçou apertado, quase me sufocando. Essas coisas jamais aconteciam, Morgana não era o tipo de mãe presente, eu raramente a via. Eu me senti segura, de uma forma que jamais havia sentido, eu poderia naquele momento ser a garotinha que eu nunca fui. A vida que eu levava nunca me permitiu ser apenas uma menina, sempre tive grandes responsabilidades.

No fundo eu sabia perfeitamente o que estava por vir, e tinha tanto medo de enfrentar o futuro quanto Morgana ou Viviane.

Mas a guerra era inevitável, mais cedo ou mais tarde ela estouraria e eu lutaria com todas as minhas forças.

Correspondi o abraço de Morgana com todas as minhas forças. Talvez aquele momento jamais se repetisse.

* * *

A Lua já brilhava no céu enquanto eu me encaminhava para o jardim do castelo.

Olivia apenas seguia meus passos em silencio.  
A pequena bolsa encantada em minhas mãos pesava um pouco, e continha tudo o que poderia precisar futuramente, eu já havia dado as ultimas ordens a todas as aprendizes, e o conselho já estava a par de minha decisão enfim estava tudo certo para minha partida.

Olhei uma ultima vez para além dos muros do castelo, as luzes das casas tornavam tudo mais belo aos meus olhos.

O perfume das rosas começou a preencher tudo ao meu redor, e logo já era possível ver a fila de aprendizes, e amigos que estavam ali para me ver partir.

Abracei um por vez, deixando Olivia por ultimo.

As meninas já estavam prestes a chorar, mas ainda mantinham um sorriso nos lábios.

Por fim abracei Olivia o mais forte que podia, e ela quase desabou.

Estava sendo difícil, Olivia vinha demonstrando uma força fora do comum, nos últimos anos ela tinha sido basicamente forçada a assumir o governo e menos de um ano depois de tela dado a paz de estar fora disso eu tornei a pedir que ela assumisse mais uma vez. Ela conseguiria com a máxima certeza, mas ainda assim era um fardo pesado demais para alguém tão puro quanto ela.

- Tome cuidado. – Disse ela assim que nos separamos. Sua voz estava rouca e eu podia sentir que ela estava tentando ao máximo não chorar.

-Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo minha irmã. – Tentei tranquilizar Olivia, mesmo não sabendo se tudo sairia bem realmente. – Cuide de tudo por mim ok? – Falei encarando seus olhos azuis. - E não deixe de ir a Ordem, podemos manter contato através dela. – Olivia apenas assentiu com a cabeça e eu me preparei para aparatar.

Afastei todo e qualquer pensamento, e comecei a imaginar a sala de Dumbledore.

Dei uma ultima olhada em todos e parti rumo ao meu futuro incerto.

* * *

**N/A**

Oi desculpem a demora para postar, foram muitas provas, muitos trabalhos...

Peço que vocês me perdoem, e rezo para que o capitulo esteja bom rsrs'

Obrigada pelas reviews espero que todas estejam gostando *-*  
Perdoem minha falta de criatividade ):  
Em breve novo capitulo...

Beijos ;*


	6. Welcome to Hogwarts

_**A**_paratei silenciosamente na sala de Dumbledore, e logo percebi que a mesma estava completamente vazia.

Continuei parada exatamente onde estava e rezei para que Dumbledore não demorasse a ponto de me fazer sair para procura-lo.

Logo se tornou possível ouvir passos apressados e vozes abafadas vindos das escadas.

- O senhor tem que parar de me afrontar em frente aos alunos. – A voz era de uma mulher, era um pouco fina e infantil. – Estou tentando tornar esta escola aceitável, e cada vez percebo que está ainda pior do que eu imaginava.

- Eu ainda sou o diretor da escola.– A voz de Dumbledore soava cansada. – E tenho recebido inúmeras reclamações pela sua atitude. –Dumbledore abriu a porta estava acompanhado de Dolores Umbridge, ela pareceu querer falar algo, mas ficou completamente muda ao me ver.

- Boa noite. – Falei cordialmente. –Espero não estar atrapalhando.

- Não está atrapalhando de forma alguma, nossa coversa já está encerrada. –Disse ele sorrindo. Dolores me fitou com grande raiva em seus olhos azuis.

- Pode pelo menos me dizer quem é a jovem senhorita? – Disse me lançando um falso sorriso. Ela tentou soar simpática, mas não obteve muito sucesso conseguiu apenas me deixar enjoada.

- Emily Levine. – Falei fitando-a. Esse sobrenome havia sido sugestão de Olivia, todos concordamos que Castellan não era muito comum e poderia ser reconhecido facilmente. – Prazer em conhecê-la senhora Umbridge. – E ai estava minha primeira mentira. Lancei a ela um breve sorriso.

- Emily vai passar um tempo conosco para completar o ultimo estagio que necessita para concluir seu mestrado em Poções. – Disse Dumbledore de forma muito convincente. A historia era realmente boa, quem iria duvidar de Dumbledore?

- Deveria ter me comunicado sobre isso Professor. – Disse Dolores expondo um pouco de sua irritação. – Preciso falar com Cornélio a respeito da estadia da senhorita Levine em Hogwarts. Creio que talvez não seja o momento certo para um estagio.

- Oh, não é necessário se preocupar com isso senhora. O senhor Ministro já está a par, falei com ele pessoalmente, inclusive tenho uma carta assinada pelo próprio. –Retirei de um dos bolsos de minhas vestes um pequeno envelope selado. Entreguei a Dolores e ela rapidamente o abriu. Ela passou algum tempo analisando o conteúdo e logo olhou para mim sem conseguir disfarçar seu olhar surpreso.

- Mas de qualquer forma não temos nem ao menos um quarto preparado para a senhorita. –Disse ela dando uma risadinha sem graça e abafada.

- Na verdade temos sim, pedi a Minerva que preparasse tudo. - Dolores pareceu ficar ainda mais irritada. - Eu fico com isto. – Disse Dumbledore retirando a carta das mãos de Umbridge. - Só lamento que Snape não esteja aqui para recebê-la, espero que não se importe Emily. – Disse ele calmamente.

- De forma alguma. Quero apenas agradecê-lo por me aceitar como sua assistente.

-Agora se não se importa Dolores, vou levar Emily até seus aposentos. – Disse ele com um meio sorriso. - Você já pode ir, tenha uma boa noite. – Com estas palavras Dolores Umbridge saiu pisando firme e bufando.

O ar pareceu ficar mais leve, e o ambiente mais tranquilo com a saída daquela mulher.

Meus olhos ainda estavam presos na porta pela qual ela havia saido e poucos segundos quando Dumbledore tornou a falar.

– Onde estão suas malas? –Disse olhando ao redor.

- Esta tudo aqui. – Mostrei a ele a pequena bolsa em minhas mãos.

- Muito inteligente. – Disse ele rindo de forma divertida. – Vamos indo? Creio que deva estar cansada. - Dumbledore abriu caminho para que eu passasse.

Eu apenas concordei sem dizer uma unica palavra e desci as escadas rapidamente.

Andamos algum tempo em silencio, o caminho parecia eterno e o silencio era torturante.

E quando chegamos as masmorras Dumbledore cortou o desconfortável silencio.

- Snape teve um imprevisto, por isso não esta aqui para recebê-la.

- Entendo. – Falei em um tom quase inaudível. Eu não estava preocupada com isso, meus pensamentos estavam centrados em Harry Potter e como seria quando eu o conhecesse. Haviam tantas coisas que eu gostaria de dizer, mas eu precisava ir com calma.

- Harry tem uma grande aversão a Snape, nunca se deram bem. –Disse Dumbledore um pouco pensativo.

- Com certeza ele herdou isso do pai. – Não era novidade, que Snape e James nunca se deram bem. Viviam disputando, e como James sempre soube que ele poderia tomar seu lugar, fazia de tudo para humilhar o pobre Severo Snape na frente de Lilian. Ainda lembro de quando Lilian me contou sobre uma briga feia que tiveram.

" – _**O que houve porque você está assim? – falei assim que percebi que Lilian estava um pouco abatida.**_

_**- James humilhou meu melhor amigo na frente de todos e eu o repreendi por isso. -Disse Lily parecendo um pouco distante. **_

_**- Você fez certo, James não deve fazer isso com ninguém. – Falei calmante, mas ainda não compreendiamuito o porquê ela estava assim. **_

_**- O problema é que quando fui conversar com Severo ele estava magoado e furioso. – Ela fez uma breve pausa, respirou fundo e então continuou. - Nós brigamos, e ele me chamou de sangue-ruim.**__ " _A voz de Lilian ecoava em minha mente e eu quase podia rever a cena.

– Acho que ele vai gostar de conhecê-la. Talvez ter alguém além de Snape nas aulas de poções o faça se sentir melhor. – Disse Dumbledore me trazendo de volta a realidade.

- Claro. – Concordei.

Só então eu percebi que estávamos em frente a um pequeno corredor mal iluminado. Mais precisamente próximos a sala onde acontecem as aulas de poções.

-Bem, é aqui que vou deixa-la. – Disse ele me entregando uma chave dourada. – É a porta do lado esquerdo. – Disse ele com um leve sorriso. - Procure Severo amanhã, e tenha uma boa noite. – Com isso Dumbledore foi se distanciando.

E logo eu estava sozinha no corredor pouco iluminado, me perguntando o que aconteceria daqui para frente.

E infelizmente essa era uma pergunta que eu não podia responder.

Eu só podia esperar, e rezar para que tudo desse certo e talvez com alguma sorte, Harry não me odiaria.

* * *

**~Snape narrando ON.**

Já estava amanhecendo quando cheguei aos portões de Hogwarts.

Minha cabeça doía um pouco, e eu estava exausto.

Mais uma noite longa e cansativa na companhia de comensais da morte. Isso já não me agradava mais como antes, era apenas tedioso. Após uma curta reunião tarde da noite fui arrastado até um bar por Lucio e o restante dos comensais. Fomos ao mesmo lugar de sempre, onde todos bebiam e saiam com mulheres que nem ao menos conheciam. Eu também já havia feito muitas coisas deste tipo no passado, mas agora me limitava a ficar sentado em um canto isolado, bebendo algo forte e tentando me distrair.

E agora eu estava de volta a Hogwarts, esperando que ao menos por hoje eu obtivesse um pouco de paz.

Dei um longo suspiro e entrei pelos portões.

Logo eu já estava dentro do Castelo, e de fato era muito melhor andar pelos corredores quando estavam vazios.

Cheguei as masmorras sem demora e depois de mais alguns passos estava prestes a entrar em meus aposentos.

Uma luz um pouco fraca em meio a escuridão do corredor, chamou minha atenção.

Vinha debaixo da porta que ficava em frente a do meus aposentos.

Eu estava tão acostumado a estar sozinho, e agora havia uma luz vinda de uma porta que não era a minha.

Era estranho saber que havia mais alguém ali, e que provavelmente estava acordado.

Entrei rapidamente em meus aposentos antes que a pessoa pudesse perceber minha presença e ter a brilhante ideia de abrir a porta.

Me deparei com a sala escura e fria, diferente do que ela costumava ser.

No presente momento era apenas um retrato de como eu estava por dentro.

Retirei minha varinha das vestes e fiz o local se iluminar, logo ele se tornou mais quente também.

Peguei um pouco de bebida e me sentei no confortável sofá.

Logo meus olhos pousaram na caixa prateada sobre uma mesa não muito distante.

Uma imensa vontade de abri-la me tomou, mas eu me sentiria ainda pior se visse o rosto sorridente de Lily na foto que provavelmente estava no topo de todas as coisas dentro da caixa.

Levantei-me e peguei um pequeno frasco com a poção que me faria dormir, e sufocar aquela vontade de ver o rosto dela.

Entrei em meu quarto que já estava iluminado e quente assim como todo o resto.

Troquei de roupa rapidamente e logo já estava deitado na cama macia, não demorou muito até eu sentir meus olhos pesarem e assim adormeci sem sonhos.

* * *

Eu xingava Dumbledore mentalmente enquanto procurava pela maldita assistente no grande salão principal, mas obviamente ela não estava lá.

Não havia se quer um único rosto desconhecido na mesa dos professores e já estava consideravelmente tarde.

Eu já havia perguntando para Minerva, mas ela não a tinha visto.

Bufei pela milésima vez, já estava me arrependendo de ter aceitado ideia sem sentido de Dumbledore. De onde ele havia que eu precisava de algum assistente?

Essa garota deveria ser apenas mais um irresponsável que julgava saber algo sobre poções e que estaria se achando boa demais para se dar ao trabalho de acordar cedo.

CHEGA! Não irei mais procura-la. Bufei mais uma vez.

Rumei em direção as masmorras, afinal eu tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer do que procurar por essa irresponsável.

Entrei em minha sala batendo a porta com força, e só depois de alguns segundos percebi que não estava sozinho.

_**~Snape narrando OFF.**_

* * *

Eu havia acordado cedo, e feito tudo que tinha de fazer.

Agora eu estava sentada em uma das primeiras bancadas da sala de poções esperando que Snape aparecesse.

Era inegável que eu já estava completamente entediada, e nada a minha volta parecia poder me distrair.

E por um momento pensei ouvir passos, mas logo foram abafados por um forte estrondo. Alguém havia entrado e batido a porta com força.

Virei-me automaticamente e encontrei os olhos negros de Severo Snape.

Ele me pareceu um tanto espantado e me encarava de uma forma estranha.

Não pude deixar de perceber que ele havia mudado, agora era mais forte, cabelos um pouco mais compridos e sua expressão era carregada.

Um tanto diferente do garoto que ele costumava ser.

-Me desculpe. - Falei levantando-me. – Sou Emily Levine. –Me apresentei formalmente. Ele ainda me parecia confuso, mas eu preferi não dizer mais nada.

Snape andou lentamente na minha direção sem dizer uma única palavra, e agora já evitada me encarar.

Ele caminhou até sua mesa, pegou um rolo de pergaminho e o estendeu a mim.

- Aqui está tudo o que a senhorita deve saber. – Disse ele encarando a própria mão. Eu apenas fiquei parada olhando para o pergaminho. – O que a senhorita está esperando? –Disse ele mal-humorado. Peguei o pergaminho ainda sem dizer uma palavra. - Neste pergaminho estão seus horários, e breves instruções do que a senhorita pode fazer, e isso é tudo. Tire o dia para se organizar, vai precisar disto. – Ele me encarou por um breve momento, mas logo desviou os olhos como se isso o prejudicasse de alguma forma. Ele se voltou para os muitos papeis em sua mesa e entendi isso como um alerta de que eu deveria sair.

Me apressei em deixar aquela sala, pois aquela situação já estava me deixando incomodada.

Rapidamente cheguei as masmorras, e entrei apressada em minha sala.

Eu precisava me fechar naquele quarto ao menos por hoje, não estava pronta para encontrar Harry Potter, e meu primeiro contato com Snape havia sido estranho demais. A porta fechada me passava certa segurança, e eu podia respirar mais aliviada.

Atirei-me na primeira poltrona que vi, e ali fiquei.

Com isso o dia passou, e eu permaneci naquela sala. Ora fazendo uma coisa, ora fazendo outra. Foi assim que me distrai. Os elfos entravam e saiam deixando bandejas com alguma refeição para mim ao longo do dia, provavelmente estavam fazendo isso a pedido de Dumbledore.

Eu estava separando o material que precisaria para a primeira aula de poções quando alguém bateu em minha porta.

Parei o que estava fazendo e fui atender quem quer que fosse.

- Afinal o que é que você está fazendo? – A voz irritada de Eleonora invadiu meus ouvidos assim que abri a porta. Eu fiquei sem fala, e me perguntei o que ela estava fazendo ali. Fazia tanto tempo que eu não a via, e desde que acordei não tinha noticias dela. – Esperei por você o dia inteiro! –Disse ela entrando, mesmo sem que eu tivesse feito um convite. – Foi Minerva quem teve a bondade de me dizer onde ficava seu quarto. – Ela não estava muito diferente, e mesmo parecendo irritada, suas feições ainda eram serenas. Seus cabelos talvez estivessem mais curtos e um pouco claros, mas ainda era a mesma Eleonora de que me lembrava.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – E essa foi a única coisa que consegui dizer.

- Feche a porta, alguém está vindo. – Disse ela me olhando um pouco espantada.

Eu rapidamente fechei a porta, e caminhei até ela que já estava sentada.

- Estou feliz em vê-la de pé. – Disse ela sorrindo quando sentei ao seu lado.

Eu não pude evitar sorrir de volta.

- Também estou feliz em vê-la. – falei ainda sorrindo.

- Agora respondendo a sua pergunta, estou aqui pelo mesmo motivo que você. –Disse ela tomando um ar mais serio.

- Ninguém me disse nada sobre sua estadia por aqui. – Falei um pouco confusa.

- Não contei a Olivia sobre isso. Ela teria surtado se soubesse. Eve, Alexia e Selena estão me dando cobertura. –Disse ela calmamente.

- Mas porque Dumbledore não me disse nada? – Encarei os olhos esverdeados de Eleonora.

- Eu pedi a ele que me deixasse fazer isso sozinha. Eu queria fazer uma surpresa. – Disse ela sorrindo fraco. – Eu não pude deixar nosso pequeno herói sozinho por aqui. –Disse ela encarando o vazio. – Cheguei em Hogwarts quando ele iniciou seu primeiro ano. Substitui o senhor Bins. Na verdade o pressionei para que tirasse umas férias. –Disse ela rindo um pouco.

- Fico feliz em saber que você esteve todo esse tempo por aqui. Me deixa mais tranquila. – De certo modo essa revelação havia aliviado um peso em minhas costas.

Antes eu fiquei imaginando como foi para Harry passar por todos os desafios que havia passado. Agora ao menos eu sabia que Eleonora estava por aqui.

- E eu fico feliz em tê-la de volta. Seja bem vinda a Hogwarts. – Ela me abraçou apertado.

Eleonora era quase minha irmã, e era apenas alguns meses mais nova do que eu. Estávamos sempre cuidando uma da outra. Ela havia preservado minha sanidade quando Lily e James morreram e agora eu tinha descoberto que ela esteve com Harry durante todo este tempo. Ela deveria ser o único ser em toda a terra que entendia minha dor, afinal ela havia passado pela mesma coisa.

Passamos algum tempo conversando sobre muitas coisas, ela entendia minha ansiedade em saber como tudo aconteceu.

Harry era importante para mim, eu tinha perdido 14 anos de sua vida e Eleonora esteve junto dele. Com suas narrativas eu senti como se eu tivesse vivido aquele momento ao lado de Harry, e muitas vezes me senti aliviada por Eleonora ter estado lá.

Acabamos jantando em minha sala, os elfos haviam sido muito gentis e pela primeira vez no dia eu consegui vê-los.

- Então você vai ser assistente do Snape. – Disse Eleonora tomando um gole do vinho dos elfos. Eu apenas balancei a cabeça concordando. – Espero que esteja preparada para lidar com aquele trasgo. – Disse ela um tanto séria. O comentário me fez rir e após alguns segundos Eleonora estava rindo também.

- Estou começando a suspeitar que essa aversão a Severo Snape é um mal de família. –Eleonora voltou a ficar seria.

-Tenho motivos para não simpatizar com ele. E você os conhece melhor do que ninguém. - Ela bebeu mais um gole do seu vinho. – Ele vai infernizar a sua vida, aguarde e verá.

- Talvez você esteja errada. – Falei lembrando-me do quão estranho ele havia sido naquela manhã. – Nesta manhã me pareceu que eu acabei assustando-o.

- De fato você pode ser um pouco intimidadora as vezes, mas posso lhe garantir que dentro de alguns dias vocês iram berrar e se atirar coisas. – Disse ela fazendo uma careta.

- Merlin queira que não. Seria terrível!

- Oh confie em mim, você pode ser um tanto explosiva as vezes por isso acredito que não ira aguentar Snape por muito tempo.

Pedi a Merlin que a previsão de Eleonora jamais se concretizasse, mas eu sabia que aquilo era possível.

Eu conhecia a fama de Snape e me conhecia muito bem a ponto de saber que não aguentaria tudo calada.

Tratei de mudar o rumo de nossa conversa.

E assim passaram-se horas enquanto conversamos como duas adolescentes.

E entre um assunto e outro o nome de Harry era mencionado.

Já era tarde quando decidimos que era hora de ir dormir.

Ambas teríamos um dia cheio, e cansativo.

E não seria bom eu estar mal-humorada em minha primeira aula de poções.

Eleonora me deixou sozinha com os meus muitos pensamentos, e eu acabei adormecendo no sofá pela segunda vez pensando no quanto estava feliz por Eleonora estar ali.

* * *

_**N/A**_

Ok, talvez isso não tenha ficado assim tão bom. 

_Pretendo postar logo um novo capitulo, apenas preciso pensar um pouco em como vou fazer uma festa de Halloween. _

_Obrigada por todos as reviews *-*  
Posso dizer que amo vocês, e espero não decepcionar ninguém._

_Bem, desejo a todas uma boa noite, e feliz Halloween (:  
_

_**PS**: perdoem os erros gritantes, acredito que eu já tenha dito que letras não são o meu forte. _


	7. I couldn't say we're friends

_**Terceira pessoa narrando.**_

Haviam se passado apenas alguns dias desde que Emily chegara a Hogwarts, mas nestes poucos dias já haviam acontecido algumas coisas...

Dolores Umbridge era agora Alta Inquisitora de Hogwarts. Sempre que podia mantinha seus olhos pregados em Emily, sempre procurando o mínimo indicio de que ela estivesse fazendo algo errado. Dolores não perdia a oportunidade de atormentar aqueles que achava serem muito próximos a Dumbledore e sempre atormentava o pobre Harry.

Eleonora já teria estuporando Umbridge se não fosse pela intervenção de Emily, que levou algumas horas até convence-la de que não seria a forma correta de tirar Umbridge do caminho e que isso traria muitos problemas.

Ignorando um pouco essas coisas, Emily até sentia uma ponta de felicidade. Ela quase podia dizer que Harry Potter era seu amigo, esse pensamente lhe aliviava em parte a grande tristeza que começava a sentir com a proximidade do Halloween.

Ela gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo quanto a Severo Snape, gostaria de poder dizer que ao contrario de Eleonora possuía uma relação civilizada com o mestre em poções, mas o que possuía não era nem de longe uma relação ou qualquer coisa parecida.

Ele era um pouco misterioso, fechado demais, isso deixava Emily intrigada e por mais que ela odiasse admitir, ele a deixava um pouco fascinava.

Mas Emily já possuía uma lista de coisas que não lhe agradavam no mestre em poções, por exemplo, ela odiava o fato de Severo Snape ser rude com os alunos que não pertenciam a sua casa, principalmente grifinórios. Harry era sempre o mais atormentado.

Emily também discordava do modo como Snape conduzia sua aula, ele era um bom professor, mas fazia muitos comentários sarcásticos que na maioria das vezes acabava por desencorajar os alunos e estava sempre irritado demais.

Ele também possuía o estranho habito de reprovar Harry no que quer que fosse.

Essas e outras coisas fizeram Emily decidir acobertar os alunos. Ela já havia conquistado a maior parte deles naqueles poucos dias. A maioria a considerava simpática, inteligente e gentil. Ela era o oposto de Snape em muitos sentidos e talvez isso a tivesse ajudado para conquistar a simpatia dos alunos. Por vezes Emily os ajudava consertando poções, dando dicas, limpando a bagunça e até escondia bilhetes antes que os mesmos fossem parar nas mãos do mestre em poções. Emily desconfiava que Snape soubesse o que ela estava fazendo, pois as turmas começaram a se sair melhor e Snape já não conseguia descontar tantos pontos. Emily chegou a esperar uma grande explosão vinda de Snape, mas ele nada fazia.

Severo Snape não trocava mais do que três palavras com Emily e evitava contato além do necessário.

Ela já o havia pegado observando-a algumas vezes durante as horas em que passavam trancados no laboratório, mas sempre que tentava iniciar uma conversa com Snape, ele a ignorava.

E embora Eleonora insistisse que Emily tinha sorte por Snape trata-la assim, ela se perguntava constantemente o porquê isso acontecia.

Ela já havia presenciado pelo menos um milhão de vezes apenas naquela semana, brigas entre Eleonora e Snape.

E de uma forma curiosa sempre que Emily se aproximava durante essas brigas, Snape se retirava.

Havia algo de muito estranho naquela atitude de Snape, mas por fim Emily preferiu deixar as coisas como estavam. Se ele não queria conversar, não seria ela quem iria força-lo.

* * *

_**N/A: - **_Olá, desculpem a demora e desculpes postar apenas isso.

Minha mente não tem me ajudado muito ):  
Prometo postar um novo capitulo logo, pois sei que este está mega pequeno '-'

Isso foi apenas para mostrar mais ou menos como foi a passagem de alguns dias.

Tive que atrasar os atos de Dolores Umbridge pois Emily entra na escola apenas no fim de outubro e no livrose não me engano, ela vira Alta Inquisitora no meio de setembro.

Gente prometo evoluir esse relacionamento entre Emily e Sev, mas tenho que ir aos poucos...

No ultimo capitulo tentei fazer Snape demostrar um pouco da sua surpresa quando viu Emily, pois ele viu algo muito familiar nela e isso o deixou perturbado.

Obviamente não consegui descrever com muitos detalhes essa parte, era apenas a visão de Emily e posso garantir que isso passou um pouco despercebido por ela. Ainda pretendo fazer a visão dele a respeito dos fatos espero melhorar esta parte.

Obrigada por todos os comentários *-*

_**Viola Psique Black**_

_Eu esperei fazer mais sobre esta interação, mas não saiu nada muito legal ):_

_Este pensamento sobre a ligação com os Potter está correto... _

Beijos, e boa noite a todas ^^


	8. Lírios

Ainda não havia amanhecido quando sai de meus aposentos rumo ao escritório de Dumbledore.

Eu precisava partir antes do amanhecer, precisava passar em Godric's Hollow antes de chegar a Avalon.

Coloquei minha mão direita sobre as gárgulas que guardavam a entrada para sala de Dumbledore, e rapidamente os degraus foram se revelando.  
Respirei fundo antes de começar a subir, seria um longo dia, provavelmente o mais cansativo de todos.

E para minha enorme surpresa quando cheguei a sala de Dumbledore, o mesmo estava acordado, sentado em sua confortável cadeira.

- Olá! Desculpe invadir sua sala a essa hora, mas preciso cumprir alguns compromisso importantes e pensei em usa-la para sair da escola. Chamaria menos atenção se é que você me entende. – E como já era de costume Dumbledore me lançou um largo sorriso.

- Ah sim!- Dumbledore levantou-se elegantemente. - A senhora de Avalon pode sentir-se livre para usar minha sala quando desejar! – Disse ele suavemente.

- Oh, por favor! Vamos abandonar as cordialidades Alvo. – Lancei algo próximo de um sorriso. - Sabe o quanto eu as detesto. – Dumbledore caminhou até _Fawkes_, e acariciou a ave.

- Como quiser! – Disse ele distraído. – Não irei tomar mais o seu tempo, o amanhecer está próximo e acredito que esteja realmente atarefada. – Disse ele olhando para a Janela. -Não se preocupe com as coisas por aqui, cancelamos as aulas, como você já deve saber. Apenas lamento que você não esteja presente nas nossas comemorações desta noite.

- Eu realmente gostaria de estar por aqui, mas acho que não irei conseguir chegar antes do amanhecer. – Falei preparando minha capa. – Mas de qualquer forma, desejo que seja uma ótima comemoração. – Falei me posicionando. – Nos vemos amanhã! – Com isso aparatei e quando abri meus olhos, eu estava em Godric's Hollow.

O vento estava frio, por isso puxei o capuz de minha capa para cobrir meu rosto.

Caminhei pelo vilarejo que estava deserto, pouco antes de chegar ao cemitério me deparei com algo que ainda não tinha visto... Um monumento em homenagem aos Potter. Lá estavam eles sorridentes, assim como estavam em minhas memórias.

A noite estava começando a dar lugar aos primeiros raios do dia, e eu tratei de me apressar para chegar ao cemitério.

Respirei fundo e abri os portões. Era angustiante estar ali depois de tantos anos. Caminhei silenciosamente entre as primeiras fileiras de lapides, e sem nenhuma dificuldade localizei Lilian e James Potter.

Me deixei cair de joelhos sobre o tumulo, e passei a mão sobre os nomes gravados.

"_James Potter Lilian Potter  
Nascido em 27 de Março de 1960 Nascida em 30 de Janeiro de 1960  
Morto em 31 de Outubro de 1981 Morta em 31 de Outubro de 1981"_

E logo abaixo, uma frase que provavelmente seria de autoria de Dumbledore...

" _O último inimigo que deve ser derrotado é a morte."_

Involuntariamente uma lagrima escorreu, e foi seguida de muitas outras lagrimas.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo eu não quis impedir que elas caíssem, eu apenas desejava que elas levassem consigo parte da minha dor.

Após algum tempo eu me recompus, eu não podia permanecer ali por muito tempo, era chegada a hora de ir.

- Me perdoem por ter ficado tanto tempo ausente. – Falei com voz fraca. -Eu gostaria que vocês estivessem aqui para vê-lo. É tão _bonito_. – Fechei meus olhos por um breve momento e quando voltei a abri-los, alguém estava parado ao meu lado.

– Achei que não o encontraria por aqui. – Falei me erguendo para encarar Thomas Grigori.

- Sempre dou uma passada por aqui. Me trás muitas lembranças sabe... Mesmo não sendo as melhores. Foi aqui nesse vilarejo, que vi Lilian Evans viva pela ultima vez. -Disse ele encarando o tumulo. Eu realmente queria poder dizer algo a respeito, expressar o quanto me doía o fato dela estar _morta_, mas as palavras pareciam não querer sair. Então eu acabei apenas conjurando um belo arranjo de lírios, que agora jaziam aos pés da lapide. – Embora o momento não seja o mais alegre, eu estou feliz em vê-la. – Disse Tom puxando minha mão e beijando-a no dorso.

- Vejo que seu charme ainda continua o mesmo. – Falei puxando-o para um abraço, afinal de contas ele havia sido parte importante da minha vida, ainda era, pois havia me dado o melhor presente de todos.

Nos separamos rapidamente quando ouvimos passos não muito distantes.

- Alguém está vindo... Você vem comigo para Avalon? – Perguntei olhando ao redor para ver se a pessoa já estava no cemitério, mas para a nossa sorte o local ainda estava vazio.

- Seria uma honra! – Disse ele estendendo sua mão a mim, eu a peguei e sem mais demoras nós aparatamos.

* * *

_**N/A**_

Oi, oi! *-*  
Gente, eu tenho uma beta agora \Õ

A **Victoria Tuaska Black **(Vic) aceitou me ajudar *-*  
Esse capitulo não está betado, por isso tem erros...

Mas os primeiros capítulos da Fanfic (Se não em engano até "The Proposal") estão betados!

O motivo destes últimos não estarem, é que Vic não estava online hoje e eu senti que havia uma certa necessidade de postar.

Eu indico a vocês (caso ainda não conheçam) a fanfic que eu mais leio nos últimos tempos, e que é realmente fantástica: _**Amor Sublime Amor**_ da super querida **Viola Psique Black**

**Viola**, obrigada pelo apoio eMUITO obrigada por indicar Immortals! Fiquei realmente feliz (:

Obrigada pelas Reviews!  
Beijos ;*

PS: Espero postar o próximo capitulo ainda hoje (:


	9. The Mistress of Magic

Quando abri os olhos, Tom ainda segurava minha mão e estávamos em frente as fronteiras que guardavam Avalon.

A nossa frente estava um nevoeiro que ambos sabíamos esconder a entrada para meu reino. Nós permanecemos em silencio, e ainda de mãos dadas entramos na nevoa e com apenas mais alguns passos e ela havia sumido. Tom e eu nos separamos pouco antes que eu abrisse meus olhos e a nossa espera estava Elizabeth, cujas vestes eram negras e os cabelos castanhos estavam presos em um coque alto.

- Sejam bem-vindos! – Disse ela curvando-se, e após o meu comando voltou a ficar em pé. – Não sabia que traria um acompanhante Emily.

- Até pouco tempo nem eu mesma sabia. – Falei lançando a ela um sorriso.

- Bem eu trouxe comigo apenas dois cavalos. – Disse ela indicando as rédeas que segurava. – Se importa de ir comigo senhor Grigori?

- De maneira nenhuma. – Disse Tom cordialmente. Elizabeth entregou a mim as rédeas do meu cavalo, e eu montei sem nenhuma dificuldade.

Comecei a cavalgar mais a frente, sendo seguida por Elizabeth e Tom.

Percorremos rapidamente o caminho que levava até o castelo, e agora eu estava subindo os degraus que levavam a entrada.

Ao abrir as pesadas portas de madeira me deparei com a maior parte dos moradores do castelo reunidos e curvados diante a mim.

- Saldamos nossa Rainha. A Senhora da Magia, a Senhora de Avalon! – Disseram todos juntos.

- Levantem-se todos! – Falei com voz firme. – Fico muito grata pelas boas-vindas, e espero que todos nós tenhamos um ótimo Samhain! – Lancei a eles um sorriso.

- Que assim seja Minha senhora! – Disseram todos juntos.

- Podem voltar para seus afazeres! – Disse Olivia parada no topo da escadaria.

Com isso todos se dispersaram e Olivia desceu correndo os últimos degraus.

- Minha irmã! – Disse ela me abraçando. – Me diga como você está? – disse ela me analisando quando nos separamos.

- Estou bem Liv. – Falei sorrindo.

- Ah, olá Thomas! – Disse Olivia animada. Ela acenou de longe para Tom, que retribuiu o aceno. – Leve-o até Peter. – Disse ela se dirigindo a Elizabeth, que rapidamente saiu do salão levando Tom consigo. – Vamos! Precisamos nos preparar para começar! – Disse ela me puxando pela escadaria. – Estava tão ansiosa para vê-la! – Disse ela animada. – Quero saber de todas as novidades. –Disse ela enquanto entravamos em meu quarto.

Tudo parecia em ordem, e em meus aposentos haviam inúmeros buquês de flores que exalavam seu perfume ao nosso redor. Sobre a minha cama estava um longo vestido de cerimônias preto, mais bonito do que eu costumava lembrar.

- Olivia, vá se preparar querida. Eu vou cuidar de Emily. – A voz conhecida de Igraine soou suave pela quarto, e puxou nossa atenção para o ponto onde ela estava parada. Ela era irmã de Viviane por isso possuía alguns traços físicos que me lembravam a mesma, como os cabelos ruivos. Mas ela era não diferente... Não apenas pelos olhos serem azuis, mas Igraine era mais suave, mais gentil e menos dura que Viviane.

- Tudo bem! – Disse Olivia sorrindo. – Vou checar como andam as coisas e vou me preparar. Até mais. – Com isso Olivia saiu nos deixando a sós.

- Faz realmente muito tempo que não venho aqui. – Disse Igraine olhando pela janela.

- De fato eu deveria ter vindo quando Viviane esteve aqui tentando fazer com que você mudasse de ideia a respeito de Hogwarts, mas acabei achando que Viviane e Morgana já haviam lhe atormentado demais em um único dia. – Disse ela com um meio sorriso. – Mas agora estou aqui para ajuda-la no seu primeiro ritual pós despertar. – Disse ela dando uma boa olhada no vestido em minha cama. – Tomei a liberdade de preparar a sua banheira para o banho salgado. – Disse ela fazendo com que a porta da sala de banho se abrisse. Lá estavam três jovens, que certamente estavam sendo treinadas para serem sacerdotisas.

- Não me julguem mal senhoritas, mas eu realmente prefiro me banhar sozinha. – Falei chegando um pouco mais perto das moças. E por não terem me respondido com palavras, percebi que estavam sob o voto de silencio. – Vão para seus aposentos e preparem-se para o ritual que está por vir. É necessária a participação de todos. E eu odiaria que perdessem o ritual por minha causa. – As três me olharam desapontadas. – Se fizerem o que pedi, vão servir a mim da mesma forma que serviriam se aqui ficassem para me ajudar. – A mais alta das moças assentiu e se curvou por um breve momento, sendo seguida pelas outras. As três saíram rapidamente me deixando a sós com Igraine que me olhava satisfeita, ela parecia estar se divertindo.

- São atitudes assim, que fariam Viviane dizer que você _nutre um profundo desrespeito pelas tradições_. – Disse ela imitando a voz de Viviane de forma divertida na ultima parte.

- Felizmente ela não está aqui para presenciar coisas assim! – Falei tirando minha capa. – O excesso de cuidado, e essa história de que não posso fazer nada sozinha, me fazia sentir uma completa inútil! – Igraine riu com meu comentário. – Quando eu era mais jovem, isso costumava me causar a impressão de eu não sabia fazer nada direito! – Soltei meu cabelo, e comecei a desatar o corset que por sinal estava bem apertado. – Eu volto logo! – Falei entrando na sala de banho e fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Como Igraine havia dito, a banheira estava preparada e a água aquecida.

Sentei-me na beira da banheira, ainda vestida, e atirei meus sapatos em algum canto. Ainda faltava uma boa parte do corset para desamarrar, então fiz com que magicamente ele se soltasse.

Despi-me e entrei na banheira. De certa forma foi relaxante, pareceu aliviar um pouco da tensão que eu estava sentindo.

Eu fechei meus olhos e me deitei na banheira mergulhando na água salgada, nesse instante meu medalhão pareceu estar em chamas. De iniciou eu acabei me assustando, mas logo depois eu percebi que era apenas o efeito da água salgada. Eu havia esquecido como era estar aqui...

Eu permaneci embaixo d'água, eu não fazia esforço algum para prender minha respiração. Era confortável estar ali, por mim eu poderia ficar naquela banheira a _eternidade_.

Quando achei que já havia passado tempo demais voltei a me sentar e terminei de me banhar. A água estava começando a ficar fria quando sai e vesti meu roupão.

Eu não soube ao certo quanto tempo eu havia ficado ali, mas tratei de enrolar meu cabelo na primeira toalha que encontrei e sai rápido da sala de banho.

- Você parece me revigorada! – Disse Igraine que estava sentada em minha cama.

- Obrigada! – Falei sorrindo. – Desculpe se a fiz esperar.

- Oh, não se preocupe com isso!– Disse ela levantando-se. – Venha! Coloque esse vestido primeiro, depois arrumamos seu cabelo. – Ela me puxou pela mão e me entregou o vestido.

- Ok! – Falei pegando o vestido em minhas mãos. – Volto em um segundo. – Entrei apressada em meu closet, e dentro de alguns poucos minutos eu estava completamente calçada e vestida. Olhando no espelho, vi que o vestido havia ficado melhor do que eu havia imaginado. O verde dos meus olhos havia dado lugar a um violeta, e minha pele muito branca os deixava realçados.

Tirei a toalha dos meus cabelos que estavam completamente bagunçados, fiz com que secassem e se arrumassem magicamente. Agora estavam com cachos definidos e bem pretos. Fechei meus olhos e toquei o medalhão em meu pescoço. Respirando fundo pensei em Lily e James e pedi que aonde quer que estivessem, soubessem que eu os amava e faria tudo que estivesse ao meu alcance para proteger Harry Potter.

- Acabei. – Falei saindo do closet.

- Falta apenas mais um detalhe... Sente-se aqui querida. – Disse Igraine me indicando uma cadeira que estava próxima. Sentei-me e ela logo começou a mexer em meus cabelos. Em pouco tempo pude sentir que estavam presos, ela já havia acabado, mas não me deixava ver o resultado. – Espere apenas mais um segundo... -Disse ela olhando ao redor evidentemente procurando pro algo. – Aqui!-Disse ela pegando uma caixa de vidro que também estava em cima da cama. Ela depositou a caixa em meu colo e dela retirou uma fina coroa dourada, que era usada especialmente em cerimônias. Sem muita demora ela depositou em mim a coroa e tirou a caixa do meu colo. – Agora sim, está _perfeita,_ Senhora de Avalon! – Levantei-me e vi meu reflexo no espelho. Eu estava de fato diferente, havia uma luz a mais em mim.

- Muito obrigada pela ajuda Igraine! – Falei me virando de frente para ela, que me abraçou.

- Não agradeça a mim! Fiz muito pouco! – Disse ela quando nos separamos.

- Senhora! – Alguém batia em minha porta.

- Entre! – Respondi. E com o abrir da porta uma jovem ruiva, cujos olhos verdes me faziam lembrar Lilian se postou em minha frente. Fiquei automaticamente sem fala, e me perguntei "que brincadeira de mau gosto seria aquela?"

- Senhora! – Disse ela se curvando de forma respeitosa, logo depois voltou a ficar em pé e a me encarar. Eu permaneci sem fala, apenas olhando fixamente nos olhos de esmeralda daquela desconhecida que me parecia tão familiar.

Ver os olhos daquela jovem era o mesmo que ver os olhos de Harry Potter, eram os olhos de _Lilian._ A menina pareceu atordoada por um segundo, e olhou para Igraine em busca e alguma apoio, já que eu continuei muda.

- Olá Florence! – Ouvi a voz de Igraine que me parecia distante.

- Olivia pediu para dizer as senhoras que estamos prontos para começar. Todos já se encontram reunidos no jardim.

- Ok, obrigada! – Disse Igraine gentilmente. - Junte-se a eles, e avise que estamos descendo. – A menina assentiu e saiu fechando a porta rapidamente. – Você está bem? – Senti a mão de Igraine em meu ombro esquerdo.

- Sim, apenas um pouco _espantada_... – Falei encarando-a. – De onde essa menina surgiu? Não consigo me lembrar de tê-la visto antes.

- Ela chegou depois de sua ida para Grécia. Olivia a salvou. Estava a beira da morte quando a encontramos. É uma grande garota... Muito poderosa também. De certa forma me faz lembrar um pouco você. – Igraine parecia distante, perdida em seus próprios pensamentos.

- Você tem certeza de que não possui nenhuma ligação? – Perguntei um pouco aflita. – Ela é tão jovem, talvez...

- Acalma-se! Tenho certeza absoluta de não existe nenhuma ligação. – Igraine me cortou antes que eu sequer pudesse terminar a frase. – Vamos descer ok? Todos estão esperando por você. –Disse ela passando o braço por cima de meus ombros e me guiou para fora do quarto como se eu fosse uma criança assustada que necessitava de amparo. – Fique tranquila Emily! Confie em mim!

- Eu confio. – Falei enquanto descíamos o último lance de degraus. Apenas quando chegamos ao saguão de entrada do castelo percebi que o anoitecer já se aproximava, eu realmente havia perdido a noção de tempo enquanto me preparava.

Caminhamos em silencio até o jardim, e durante todo o caminho minha mente teimava em me mandar imagens daqueles olhos esmeralda.

- Nos vemos depois. – Disse Igraine se separando de mim. Logo a minha frente havia uma fileira de guardas de cada lado, todos trajamos como se estivemos em guerra e com suas espadas erguidas, cruzadas umas com as outras no ar.

Mais a frente quando o pequeno túnel de guardas acabava estavam todos reunidos em volta de um circulo branco formado por treze sacerdotisas.

Andei em meio aos guardas e não encarava ninguém fixamente.

Logo cheguei ao circulo que foi aberto para a minha entrada e um punhal prata foi entregue a mim.

- Que comece o ritual! – Falei com a voz firme, e o mais alto que pude para ser ouvida por todos. O circulo fechou-se novamente e todas as treze moças acenderam suas velas. E assim eu dei inicio ao ritual.

* * *

**- Florence Narrando On.**

- Neste dia sagrado, no qual o véu que separa os mundos se encontra mais fino, somos visitados por nossos ancestrais.  
abençoados sejam todos os amados que viverem partilhar deste Rito de Sabbat! – A senhora de Avalon ajoelhou-se no meio do circulo. Ela não parecia a mesma mulher que antes havia ficado muda ao me encarar. Qualquer sombra do espanto que antes estava escancarado em sua face havia desaparecido. Agora ela era no mínimo fascinante e parecia muito intimidadora. Isso despertou em mim o interesse em conhecer mais a verdadeira magia, saber um pouco do que ela sabia. -QUE O FOGO BRILHANTE CONSAGRE ESTE CIRCULO DE LUZ! – O fogo das velas pareceu elevar-se por um instante e logo voltou ao normal. Era tão surreal estar ali naquele circulo... Há poucos anos eu era apenas uma bruxa normal, que vivia em Londres, agora eu estava aqui, diante da senhora da magia e era uma de suas sacerdotisas.

- SOB A PROTEÇÃO DE NOSSA CRIADORA INICIA-SE AGORA ESTE RITUAL DO SABBAT! – Disse ela erguendo seu punhal aos céus. A nossa volta aprendizes espalhavam sal marinho na terra. – AR, FOGO, ÁGUA, TERRA E ESPIRITO EU VOS CONVOCO NESTA NOITE DE ALEGRIA. - Ela se movia elegantemente entre nós. - AR! LEVE PARA LONGE AS DORES DE NOSSAS ALMAS. – Com isso pude sentir uma leve brisa bater em meu rosto. - FOGO! AQUEÇA NOSSOS CORAÇÕES. – Nesse momento a chama da vela elevou-se novamente. - ÁGUA! PURIFIQUE NOSSAS MENTES E NOSSAS ALMAS! – Com isso pude ouvir um barulho de água correndo bem próxima de mim. – TERRA! GUIE-NOS EM NOSSAS ARDUAS JORNADAS PARA QUE POSSAMOS SEMPRE ENCONTRAR NOSSO CAMINHO. – A terra pareceu ouvir aquele comando, e tive a leve impressão de que ela estava se movendo embaixo dos meus pés. – ESPIRITO! PERMITA QUE OS SAGRADOS ANCESTRAIS VENHAM A MIM. NESTA NOITE DE CANTO E MAGIA REALIZAMOS ESTE RITUAL EM HOMENAGEM ÀQUELES QUE JÁ PARTIRAM. ABENÇOADOS SEJAM TODOS! - Ela cravou seu punhal no chão e uma luz pareceu emanar daquele local. A senhora da magia ergueu os olhos para nos encarar e a partir do leste as velas foram se apagando, uma a uma. Quando minha vela se apagou, um arrepio percorreu minha espinha e o olhar de Emily Castellan pareceu demorar um pouco mais sobre mim o que me fez ficar intrigada pela segunda vez naquele dia.

O circulo se desfez, e a senhora de Avalon ergueu-se majestosamente, parecendo até ainda mais bela do que antes. E quando ela deu as costas e juntou-se a Olivia uma enorme fogueira surgiu onde antes se encontrava o sagrado circulo. Ela sentou-se em um trono que havia sido montado especialmente para aquela noite e a seu lado estavam sentados Olivia e Peter. Mais distante da fogueira uma enorme mesa apareceu e nela havia um grande banquete.

- ALEGREM-SE, COMAM, BEBAM, DANCEM! ENFIM FESTEJEM SAMHAIN! – Disse Olivia parecendo animada. A música se iniciou e todos começaram a dançar e comemorar.

- **Florence Narrando OFF.**

* * *

- Ela seria uma ótima aprendiz, se é nisso que você está pensando! – A voz de Olivia me puxou para longe de meus pensamentos confusos. – Não tenho tido muito tempo para poder ensina-la como se deve. Você se impressionaria com o que ela é capaz de fazer. – Disse ela observando a garota que atendia pelo nome de Florence.

- Não é nisso que estou pensando. – Falei tomando um gole do vinho dos elfos. – Você consegue perceber a semelhança? – Falei fitando-a.

- O tempo todo! Mas posso garantir a você que elas são completamente diferentes. Não se deixe enganar pelos cabelos ruivos e os olhos verdes. Em questão de poderes e temperamento, ela me lembra muito você. – Olivia sorriu. – Seria ótimo se você a ensinasse algumas coisas. Você teria sua aprendiz, como nos velhos tempos!

- Não! Não pretendo cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes... – Falei um pouco irritada.

- Ela não é como a outra...- Disse Olivia suavemente.

- É ela é _diferente_ Emily!– Peter se intrometeu na conversa e lançou um olhar de cobiça para Florence.

- Peter Castellan... Mantenha-se longe, bem longe das minhas sacerdotisas! – Falei encarando-o de forma intimidadora. – Viva suas aventuras longe deste castelo e não ouse tocar em nenhuma destas garotas você entendeu? – Peter revirou os olhos, e logo depois assentiu.

- Ok! Tudo bem, eu entendi! Nada de sacerdotisas, nem de aprendizes e coisas afins! – Disse ele parecendo desanimado.

- Ótimo! - Falei desviando meu olhar para Olivia. – E quanto a ensinar a garota... Se você ou alguém do conselho quiser realmente fazê-lo, não vou me opor. Apenas quero permanecer longe disto, e não vou me envolver com tais ensinamentos!

- Como quiser! – Disse Olivia pacientemente. – Apenas acho que temos nas mãos uma grande bruxa e você seria a melhor pessoa para ensina-la.

- Entendo seu pensamento, mas prefiro não me envolver mais com esse tipo de coisa. – A festa estava animada, a noite estava alta, e já devia ser tarde. Tirei a fina coroa dourada e depositei na caixa de vidro, ao lado do trono. Pedi ao elfo mais próximo que trouxesse a mim minha capa de viagem, ele rapidamente aparatou e voltou trazendo minha capa. Eu estava exausta e já era hora de voltar a Hogwarts.

- Você já vai? – Disse Olivia ao ver que me preparava para partir.

- Sim, minha irmã. – Falei pondo a capa.

- Eu pretendia chama-la para dançar neste exato instante. Pensei que fosse ficar ao menos até o amanhecer! – Thomas havia surgido bem ao meu lado.

- Teremos que deixar para uma próxima vez. – Falei lançando a ele um sorriso. – Preciso ir... Estou cansada, na verdade exausta. Por isso mudei de ideia.

- Eu vou acompanha-la até a fronteira... – Disse Tom espontaneamente.

- Não, de forma alguma. Aproveite a festa. Não vai ser necessário que me acompanhe. – Falei gentilmente. – Como eu já disse estou exausta, por isso vou pedir a Lion que me leve para Hogwarts.

- Tudo bem... Cuide-se ok? – Disse ele se despedindo de mim.

- Você também! – Falei quando nos separamos de um abraço. Despedi-me de Olivia de Peter e logo depois chamei pro Lion.

- Senhora! – Disse o Elfo curvando-se quando aparatou em minha frente.

- Pode me levar para Hogwarts, por favor? – Falei suavemente.

- Seria uma grande honra leva-la, minha senhora! – disse o pequeno elfo estendendo a mim sua mão, olhei uma ultima vez ao redor e Lion aparatou assim que segurei sua mão.

* * *

_**N/A **_

Olá, demorei para postar eu sei... Peço mil desculpas, mas a culpa foi de um temporal que fez muitos estragos na minha cidade e depois minha por ter recomeçado o capitulo...

Espero que esteja bom...

O ritual realizado tem como base o ritual do dia das bruxas da religião Wicca que é a religião seguida na verdadeira Avalon dos livros que li.

Gente, obrigada pelas reviews *-*

O capitulo também não está betado, porque a Vic saiu mais cedo da internet e eu como sou insistente fiquei aqui até agora e vi amanhecer UASHUASHUASH  
(Vamos corrigir os erros em breve *-*)  
Perdoem os erros drásticos é que eu já estou cansada por ser 6 e alguma coisa da manhã '-'

Espero que gostem, beijos ;*  
PS: Começo a escrever o próximo capitulo hoje e posto o mais rápido possivel \Õ


	10. Only If For a Night

Lion aparatou comigo em um corredor deserto de Hogwarts e após meus agradecimentos o elfo curvou-se e desapareceu.

Fiquei descalça para que durante meu trajeto até as masmorras não fizesse ruído algum. Segui pelos corredores e o silencio e a calmaria da noite fez com que eu me perdesse em meu pensamentos embaralhados, e tal distração fez com que eu me sobressaltasse quando alguém vindo sabe-se lá de onde tocou meu ombro esquerdo. Virei-me para ver de quem se tratava e para meu enorme desagrado era Dolores Umbridge...

- Sim? – Falei encarando a mulher a minha frente, que mais parecia uma sapa velha, gorda e com verdadeira adoração pelos diferentes tons de rosa.

- A senhorita poderia me dizer, por onde andou o dia todo? – Disse ela me lançando um daqueles falsos sorrisos que me davam náuseas.

Eu suspirei e contei até mil para evitar uma explosão.

- Com todo respeito... Eu achei que estivesse livre de tais interrogatórios que a meu ver são completamente inúteis! Vale lembrar que não sou um de seus alunos e também não sou uma professora, portanto onde ando ou deixo de andar não é da sua conta. – Falei calmamente e pude ver a fúria crescer nos olhos de Umbridge. – Agora se me der licença vou para os meus aposentos, estou realmente exausta. – Falei dando as costas a ela e pude ouvi-la bufar.

- Como se atreve sua, sua... – Esbravejou ela quando eu já estava um pouco distante.

- Boa noite! – Falei virando no corredor a direita.

Quando finalmente estava em meus aposentos comecei a rir sozinha apenas com a ideia de ter irritado profundamente Dolores Umbridge, isso fazia com que eu me sentisse no mínimo alegre. Talvez eu tivesse arranjado problemas com isso, mas e daí? O que ela poderia fazer contra mim?

Tomei um rápido banho e me preparei para dormir, apagando as luzes e a lareira do escritório e levei comigo para o quarto uma xícara de chá de maçã e um livro novo de poções. Tomei um gole do chá e depositei a xícara sobre o criado mudo ao lado da cama. Fiz com que as luzes e o fogo da lareira diminuíssem e me acomodei confortavelmente debaixo das pesadas cobertas.

Tomei meu chá enquanto folhava o livro em minhas mãos. Eu não conseguia ler, estava cansada demais para isso. Larguei a xícara e o livro sobre o criado mudo e me livrei de um dos travesseiros que me mantinha sentada, o quarto se tornou escuro e adormeci quase que instantaneamente.

* * *

_Eu estava em Hogwarts, mas não era a Hogwarts atual e sim a dos tempos de escola de Lilian Evans._

_Eu estava indo até o lago, então em um piscar de olhos eu já estava lá abaixada perto da água observando meu próprio reflexo, e foi quando ela apareceu trajando um vestido rosa e dourado._

_Lily sorria para mim, e eu congelei naquele exato momento._

_As imagens do que seria a morte dela vieram em minha mente e instantaneamente comecei a chorar._

_Coloquei minhas mãos sobre meu rosto, e senti a mão dela em meus cabelos._

_- Me perdoe Lily, me perdoe. – Falei entre soluços. _

_Pude sentir quando ela se abaixou e ficou ao meu lado. Era tão estranho, eu podia sentir o perfume dela. _

_Lily tirou minhas mãos do meu rosto me fazendo encara-la e então ouvi sua voz clara como o dia._

_- Seja forte, concentre-se. Uma grande batalha está a caminho. – Disse ela tornando sua expressão seria. – Eu a perdoo, e estou feliz que você esteja ao lado de Harry. Ele precisa de você. – Lilian acariciou meu rosto e depois foi como se eu estivesse caindo em um abismo e a imagem de Lily se desfez._

E no momento seguinte eu despertei como se tivesse acabado de sair do fundo de um lago. O ar me faltava, eu parecia estar em chamas e suava muito. O quarto estava completamente escuro e eu demorei algum tempo para me recompor e só então percebi que alguém segurava minha mão. Fiquei estática e assustada por ter alguém em meu quarto, mas quando a lareira foi acesa e o rosto de Severo Snape surgiu bem ao meu lado, tudo foi substituído por uma grande gratidão e alivio por não estar sozinha na escuridão. Eu estava feliz por ser ele, feliz por ele ainda estar ali.

E por mais estranho que tudo aquilo fosse, Severo Snape fez com que eu me sentisse _protegida_.

- Eu a ouvi gritar. – Disse ele suavemente e com uma expressão indecifrável em seu rosto. Seu olhar expressava uma certa preocupação e a principio ele não me pareceu muito bem, estava com olheiras e pálido demais. Parecia diferente daquele Snape que eu costumava conhecer.

- Desculpe se o acordei Professor. – Falei um pouco sem graça. – Está se sentindo bem? – Falei fitando-o. Ele desviou o olhar e saiu de perto de mim de um jeito um tanto quanto grosseiro. E nesse exato momento ele já não era o mesmo de alguns segundos atrás. Ao que tudo indicava eu jamais veria Severo Snape agir com o mínimo de gentileza novamente. - Obrigada! – E mesmo que ele tivesse ignorado minha pergunta eu o agradeci.

- Pelo que? – Disse ele friamente, parando a poucos passos da porta e ainda sem me encarar.

- Por estar aqui quando acordei. – Snape saiu sem dizer nenhuma palavra, o que já era de se esperar. Mas eu estava realmente grata por ele ter estado aqui esta noite, mesmo sendo um tremendo mal-humorado e muitas vezes um trasgo, ele tinha sido a luz que havia me tirado das trevas. Mesmo que apenas por essa noite.

* * *

**Severo On.**

Eu não fazia ideia e que horas eram, estava trancado em meu quarto do mesmo modo que passei o resto do dia após minha ida ao cemitério, com um copo de whisky de fogo e a caixa com algumas coisas de Lily ao meu lado.

Eu ainda estava me perguntando quem eram aqueles dois que haviam estado mais cedo no tumulo de Lily. Eles haviam deixado um buquê de Lirios, algo que nunca tinha acontecido em todos estes anos.

E quando eu estava quase adormecendo um grito me despertou. Eu saltei de onde estava deitado, peguei minha varinha e rapidamente sai dos meus aposentos. Quando o grito apareceu pela segunda vez percebi que vinha do escritório a frente do meu. Era _Emily... _Droga!

Entrei na porta a minha frente sem nenhuma dificuldade e me deparei com o escritório totalmente escuro.

- Lumus! – A ponta da minha varinha acendeu e iluminou parte do ambiente.

Aqui estava eu prestes a ficar frente a frente com aquela que havia me tirado o sono nos últimos dias.

Os olhos dela me assombravam, a voz dela me causava calafrios... Tudo nela era _familiar demais._

Por ironia do que muitos chamam de destino eu estava aqui, a poucos passos da porta que me separava de Emily Levine.

Eu havia jurado para mim mesmo manter o máximo de distancia possível, mas com apenas um grito ela me trouxe até aqui.

Eu amaldiçoava Dumbledore por tê-la colocado em meu caminho e por se recusar a tira-la de perto de mim. Maldita seja a hora em que essa garota apareceu!

Eu estava pronto para voltar pelo mesmo caminho que havia vindo quando ela gritou novamente e sem pensar duas vezes eu invadi seu quarto. Logo depois eu desejei voltar atrás quando a encontrei naquele estado.

Emily estava quase ensopada, os cobertores cobriam apenas as pernas e ela estava inquieta.

Corri para seu lado e tentei despertá-la de todas as formas possíveis, mas tudo parecia inútil.

- Levine? – Toquei de leve em seu rosto, ela estava gelada. A essa altura eu estava preocupado e desesperado para acorda-la, mas ela não atendia ao meu chamado. - Emily? Droga Levine! Acorde, vamos! - Segurei sua mão para uma ultima tentativa, caso não desse certo eu chamaria por Dumbledore. E como houvesse levado algum tipo de choque ela sentou-se na cama.

Estava ofegante, minha varinha havia se apagado, mas mesmo na escuridão pude ver que seus olhos estavam... _Violeta._

Eles pareciam brilhar na escuridão e eu não consegui parar de encara-la.

Mas afinal o que era aquilo?

Após algum tempo a respiração se normalizou, e ela me pareceu bem.

Ela se voltou para mim um pouco assustada e só quando ela puxou sua mão eu percebi que ainda a segurava.

Acenei a varinha e fiz com que a lareira ascendesse e quando ela iluminou tudo, os olhos de Emily eram de um verde azulado, como sempre fora. E agora ela estava sorrindo para mim. Por Merlin! Era loucura demais para uma noite só. Eu havia bebido demais, essa era a única explicação.

- Eu a ouvi gritar. – E em meio a tantos pensamentos e tanta confusão, isso foi tudo o que consegui dizer.

- Desculpe se o acordei Professor. – Disse ela suavemente. – Está se sentindo bem? – Ela ainda era gentil, mesmo quando eu havia invadido seu quarto no meio da noite. Eu evitei encara-la nos olhos e sai de perto dela o mais rápido que pude. Droga! Por que ela fazia isso? Era gentileza demais e isso me perturbava por me fazer lembrar de Lilian.

Ela jamais seria Lily, nem em mil anos, mas algo nela me chamava a atenção... Não era a aparência, era algo mais profundo.

Se eu fechasse meus olhos podia sentir Lilian ao meu lado. - Obrigada! – Ela me fez parar com apenas uma palavra.

Porque ela estava me agradecendo?

- Pelo que? – Perguntei friamente, eu não a encarei, mantive erguida as barreiras que me mantinham protegidos daquilo tudo. Vesti novamente a armadura que me mantinha seguro.

- Por estar aqui quando acordei. – Eu não respondi, apenas caminhei com uma enorme rapidez para meus aposentos, onde a presença daquela garota estava distante.

Tomei um gole da poção que me faria dormir, programei um despertador para as 6:00 horas e me deitei em minha cama, onde ao meu lado eu havia colocado uma foto de Lily. Adormeci instantaneamente e sem sonhos.

Apenas por esta noite Lilian e Emily se manteriam distantes dos meus pensamentos.

* * *

_**N/A  
**_

Olá!  
Espero que este esteja bom, estou começando a achar não sou muito boa nisso ):  
Usei a musica **_Only if for a night_** da banda **_Florence + The Machine_** como inspiração *-* (Sou apaixonada por essa banda)  
Mil perdões pelos erros, Vic simplesmente sumiu do mapa D:  
Obrigada pelas Reviews *-*  
Capitulo novo em breve, se eu conseguir posto antes do natal \O/  
Zilhões de beijos ;*


	11. A liar And Pathetic

**_Terceira pessoa narrando on._**

Nos dias que se seguiram desde aquela noite Snape pareceu estranho.

Estava mais quieto e até seus colegas notaram uma repentina mudança de humor. O sempre sarcástico e frio Snape parecia ter se ausentado por uns tempos e dado lugar a um Snape mais observador e quieto. E mesmo que todos estranhassem tais coisas, Dumbledore parecia se divertir com a situação. Certa vez quando questionado por Minerva McGonagall sobre o assunto apenas sorriu e garantiu que Snape não estava doente e sim arrumando uma cura para seus males.

Emily por sua vez vinha pensando em como agradecer Snape por ter estado lá naquela noite. E por mais que odiasse admitir vinha pensando demais no mestre em poções, em geral ela tentava ignorar essa parte, tentava não pensar no Snape que havia conhecido naquela noite, mas parecia simplesmente impossível. Vez ou outra ele acabava surgindo em sua mente.

Ele a estava deixando intrigada demais e ninguém jamais havia feito algo assim.

Desde aquela noite Snape parecia um tanto abatido e por muitas vezes Emily quase perguntou se ele estava bem, mas sempre travava na metade do caminho, as palavras sempre lhe fugiam e acabavam voltando todas embaralhadas. Isso fazia com que ela se perguntasse o que havia de errado com ela.

Agora ela estava parada na sala dos professores diante do quadro de avisos e com a oportunidade perfeita de agradecer Snape.

Como ela poderia ter esquecido? Estava claro que um passeio a Hogsmeade era a ocasião perfeita, ele não seria tolo de recusar um presente em público.

_**Terceira pessoa narrando OFF.**_

* * *

Naquele sábado algumas atividades haviam sido canceladas devido a ida dos alunos à Hogsmeade e isso significava que Dolores Umbridge estava furiosa.

Mas esse era apenas um dos motivos que me alegravam naquela tarde.

Hoje eu finalmente poderia agradecer Snape de uma forma justa.

Eu esperava ficar em paz comigo mesma e me livrar de uma vez por todas daquela sensação estranha que me rondava nos últimos dias.

Como forma de agradecimento eu havia encomendado todos os ingredientes que estavam em falta no estoque de Snape e mais alguns raros e difíceis de encontrar para deixá-la ainda mais completa. Eu esperava desta forma quitar uma divida.

Agora eu caminhava pela estrada que levava ao povoado e estava com uma grande caixa nas mãos. Eu não sabia dizer o porquê, mas me era agradável estar fazendo aquilo. Rapidamente cheguei ao bar três vassouras onde sem nenhuma dificuldade o avistei sentado em uma mesa isolada de todos. Respirei fundo e caminhei em sua direção, não pude deixar de sorrir ao ver se eu olhar de surpresa quando em viu parada em sua frente e coloquei uma caixa em sua mesa.

- Mas o que significa isso? – Disse ele em encarando.

- É um presente, um agradecimento. – Falei empurrando a caixa na direção dele.

- Oras! Aquilo foi apenas um pesadelo Levine, eu apenas invadi sua sala por achar que estivesse acontecendo algo. Não é motivo para um agradecimento. –Disse ele de forma rude. Na mesma hora fechei a cara e vi que ele ainda era o mesmo intragável de antes.

- Vejo que certas coisas nunca mudam. Nem mesmo quando lhe agradeço o senhor é capaz de ser gentil. – Eu o encarei e ele pareceu atordoado por alguns segundos e logo se recompôs. – Você é simplesmente incapaz de agir com o mínimo de gentileza e é cruel!

- Severo? Atrapalho alguma coisa? – Uma voz feminina surgiu logo atrás de mim. Antes de uma resposta ela largou sua bolsa em cima da mesa e pareceu estar me analisando.

- Bem eu já estava de saída. Passar bem Professor Snape. – Sai o mais rápido que pude do três vassouras. Como ele podia ser tão irritante? Eu me envergonhava de ter um dia ter esperado o melhor daquele trasgo. Idiota, era isso o que eu era.

- Hey! Senhorita Levine! Senhorita Levine! – Ouvi passos apressados atrás de mim.

- Ah sim. – Falei de me virando e dando de cara com Harry e sua turma. Nesse momento em senti livre da raiva que sentia pelo meu recente mal entendido com Severo Snape.– Olá Harry, Ron e Hermione! Como estão? – Falei sorrindo.

- Hã... Bem. Gostaria de nos acompanhar, hum nos acompanhar... – Começou Harry de forma meio nervosa.

- Gostaria de nos acompanhar até o três vassouras para uma cerveja amanteigada? – Hermione tratou de terminar o convite de forma menos complicada e me lançou um sorriso.

Ao ouvir o nome "três vassouras" lembrei-me que Snape ainda devia estar lá, mas eu não recusaria estar na companhia de Harry e seus amigos por culpa do trasgo do Snape.

- Por que não? – Falei sorrindo. – Vou adorar a companhia de vocês, vamos garotos! É por minha conta. – Falei bagunçando os cabelos de Harry.

Caminhamos os quatro juntos e entramos no bar que a essa altura estava lotado. Sentamos na primeira mesa que avistamos e para nossa infelicidade, Hermione e eu, acabamos ficando de frente para a mesa de Snape e era bem perceptível que ambas estávamos no mínimo incomodadas.

Rosmerta rapidamente nos atendeu e com sua saída pude ter uma visão melhor da mulher que havia impedido que eu matasse Snape. A pele levemente corada, olhos muito azuis e cabelos dourados eram as coisas que mais se destacavam na acompanhante de Snape.

E a julgar pela posição em que estavam ela era bem mais do que uma mera acompanhante.

Ron estalou os dedos diante de nós e só então percebi que Hermione mantinha seus olhos fixos na mesa a nossa frente e parecia tão incomodada quanto eu.

- Mas o que vocês estão olhando? – Perguntou Ron intrigado. Harry apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, indicando que não estava de acordo com a atitude do amigo.

- Nada! – Respondemos Hermione e eu ao mesmo tempo. Nesse momento Ron procurou o que havia chamado nossa atenção e voltou a nos encarar com uma grande expressão de nojo.

- Urght! Eu sei, é estranho e nojento! – Disse ele fazendo uma careta.

– O que é nojento? -disse Harry olhando para trás curioso. – Ah! Entendi. – Disse ele rindo. – bem não é uma coisa que se veja todo dia, certo? – Comentou de forma divertida.

- É no mínimo uma irresponsabilidade do Professor Snape. – Comentou Hermione.

Rosmerta interrompeu nosso assunto quando chegou carregando quatro copos de cerveja amanteigada.

- Obrigada! – Falei sorrindo. – Bem, eu acho melhor nós darmos um fim nisso e sairmos logo daqui. Acredito que todos estejam de acordo que esta é uma daquelas situações constrangedoras a qual ninguém gostaria de lembrar. – Falei tomando um gole da cerveja.

- Estou de acordo. – Disse Hermione evitando olhar para frente, ela parecia estranha e eu me perguntei qual seria o motivo para tanto incomodo.

- Eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu vou ter pesadelos com isso! – Disse Ron Tomando sua cerveja rapidamente. Seu comentário fez com que todos rissem um pouco e ignorassem a cena bem a frente.

Quando todos terminaram suas bebidas depositei os galeões sobre a mesa e saímos quase que correndo.

- Oh meu Deus! Eu juro que nunca mais quero ver uma cena dessas! – Disse Hermione assim que nos encontramos do lado de fora do bar.

- Você não é a única a desejar isso! – Falei rindo.

- O que acham de ir a Dedos de mel? – Disse Ron animado.

- Doces? – Disse Hermione um tanto frustrada.

- Sim, doces. Qual o problema nisso? – Disse ele visivelmente irritado.

- Me desculpe Ron, mas eu já comprei muitos livros e acho melhor voltar ao castelo. Se vocês não se importarem é claro. - disse Hermione nos encarando.

- Hermione está certa. O que acham de ir apenas os dois a Dedos de Mel? Eu soube que há alguém que gostaria muito de vê-lo por lá Harry. – Falei sorrindo. Harry corou, ele sabia perfeitamente do que eu estava falando. Cho Chang. – Comprem muitos doces! E tragam alguns para nós, sim? – Falei entregando a eles um saco de moedas.

- Não é necessário! – Disse Harry devolvendo o saco.

- Aceitem, ou vou encarar isso como uma desfeita! – Entrei nas mãos de Ron desta vez.

- Obrigado! – Disse Ron parecendo muito contente.

- Divirtam-se! – Falei partindo na direção oposta com Hermione.

- Eu ainda não havia tido oportunidade para agradecer, então obrigada pelos livros. Eu os adorei! – disse ela enquanto andávamos.

- Oh, não me agradeça! Assim que pus os olhos naqueles livros lembrei-me de você. - Comentei animada. – Sabe, eu gostava muito de ler quando tinha sua idade. Lia todos os livros que encontrava. – Comentei rindo ao me lembrar das muitas tarde que passava enfurnada na biblioteca. Hermione apenas me sorriu e repentinamente ela me pareceu abatida. – Você está bem? – Perguntei fazendo-a parar para me encarar.

- Sim! Eu acho que sim. – Disse ela me encarando. Senti como se houvesse algo errado no que ela me dizia. Ela estava _mentindo. _Aprovei que mantínhamos contato visual e com uma habilidade muito maior que um legilimens comum vasculhei a mente de Hermione sem que a mesma percebesse. Droga! Lá estava o que eu procurava a raiz de todo o problema. Ela estava _apaixonada_, ou pelo menos esteve em algum ponto de sua vida. Ela estava esquecendo isso, mas de alguma forma ainda a afetava.

- O que as senhoritas fazem paradas no meio da estrada? – A voz irritante de Snape soou bem ao nosso lado. Ai estava a razão de tudo! _Snape_! Hermione estremeceu. E mais do que nunca desejei matar Severo Snape.

- Nada que seja da sua conta! – Respondi de forma seca. – Siga na frente, logo vou alcançar você. – Falei para Hermione. Ela assentiu e logo nos deixou a sós.

- Veja bem como fala comigo Levine! – Disse ele irritado.

- Quero que se danem os bons modos, estou farta deles! E além do mais você é um trasgo acredito que não ligue para gentilezas e desconheça algo chamado EDUCAÇÃO! – Ele me encarou surpreso.

- Você é louca, olhe bem o que esta dizendo! – Disse ele de forma monótona.

- Você é patético, um completo idiota que fica jogando com suas alunas como se fossem peças de xadrez! – Falei colocando toda minha irritação para fora.

- Está falando de Granger? – Disse ele com um risinho sarcástico. – Não me envolvo com alunas se é isso o que esta tentando insinuar!

- Seu mentiroso! Você beijou Hermione Granger. Precisa aprender a não brincar com os sentimentos alheios! – Furiosa eu parti pra cima dele. Como se atrevia mentir na minha cara?

- O que? Quem disse isso? Se foi a Granger, ela vai ter detenção pro resto da vida! – Disse ele tratando de se afastar de mim. – Agora me escute! – Disse ele segurando meus braços. – O que quer que tenham lhe contado, não aconteceu. No baile de inverno eu acabei bebendo demais e Granger se aproximou de mim quando eu menos esperava. Quase aconteceu um beijo, mas eu consegui impedir. Que tipo de pessoa acha que eu sou?

- Quer mesmo que eu responda? – Falei me soltando. Snape bufou.

- Eu não lhe devo explicações, mas antes que saia por ai espalhando boatos sobre o que não aconteceu, vou lhe garantir que Hermione Granger não esta realmente apaixonada. São apenas coisas da adolescência, se ela for realmente inteligente como aparenta ser, vai descobrir isso logo. Não sou alguém por quem ela se apaixonaria. – Snape saiu apressado me deixando sozinha no meio do caminho que levava a Hogwarts. Senti-me culpada por interpretar as coisas mal. A culpa era minha por não ter visto até o final e tirar conclusões precipitadas. Talvez Snape não tivesse culpa, ou talvez estivesse apenas mentindo para mim.

* * *

_**N/A**_

Olá amores!  
Acabei postando muito depois do que previa ): Mil perdões!  
Acabei tendo que reescrever do zero, aparentemente meu notebook queimou D:  
Agora estou aqui na casa das minhas primas, abusando da boa vontade e paciência delas. Tenho que agradecer especialmente a Amandita por me aguentar e por aprovar o capitulo.

Bem vindas novas leitoras! Espero que gostem da minha fic!

**_Viola Black_**

_Sua Review foi no minimo inspiradora.  
As vezes eu acabo perdendo um pouco da fé e fico achando que não levo jeito para escrita, mas ai vem uma review como essa e me faz querer continuar até não ter mais força nos dedos pra digitar!  
Posso ter algumas crises vez ou outra, mas vou continuar \õ_

Agradecimentos especiais para **Viola **e** Daniela Snape** por SEMPRE me deixarem uma review! Amo vocês meninas *-* _**  
**_

_Perdoem meus erros na escrita! _  
_Posto assim que puder. _

**Feliz ano novo!  
Zilhões de beijos e sonhem com Snape! **


	12. I Can See No Way

Ainda era cedo quando abandonei meu quarto e mesmo sendo domingo encontrei os corredores repletos de alunos. A maioria deles ansiava pela partida de quadribol que aconteceria em poucas horas e todos estavam muito animados, o que de certa forma contribuiu para que minha passagem entre eles não fosse percebida.  
Continuei avançando em direção a biblioteca, na esperança de encontrar Hermione Granger por lá.  
E sem mais demoras cheguei ao meu destino.

- Bom dia. - Disse Madame Pince de forma seca. - Em que posso ajuda-la?

- Bom dia. Bem, eu estou procurando uma aluna chamada Granger, Hermione Granger. Pode me dizer se ela se encontra por aqui? - Falei olhando ao redor.

- Oh, mas o que aconteceu? - Perguntou a bibliotecária alarmada. - Se Granger é suspeita de algo, investiguem bem antes de culpa-la. Parece ser uma boa menina sabe. - Comentou Pince ajeitando os óculos.

- Como assim? O que quer dizer com isso? - Perguntei confusa.

- O Professor Snape acaba de entrar aqui, e procurava pela mesma aluna que a Senhorita. Não foi muito difícil adivinhar que algo esteja errado. – Disse ela balançando seu espanador. Droga! Ele havia corrido na minha frente... _MALDITO SEJA SEVERO SNAPE! _

- Pode me mostrar onde eles estão? - Falei contendo toda a minha irritação. Não era esse o mento certo para libera-la.

-Sim, siga-me. - Disse ela levantando-se de sua mesa. Caminhamos dentre muitas estantes abarrotadas de livros e em um lugar bem afastado de todos, pude ver Hermione e Snape.

- Eles estão bem ali. Mas antes de qualquer coisa lembre-se do que eu disse. Granger é uma boa menina. - Com isso Pince me deixou plantada no meio do corredor.  
Quando perceberam minha presença, ainda um pouco distante. Snape sobressaltou-se e Hermione que antes parecia falar havia ficado muda.

- Então tudo o que eu disse foi entendido, certo Granger? - Pude ouvir Snape dizer quando me aproximei mais e Hermione confirmava balançando a cabeça. - Levine! - Disse ele entre dentes quando se levantou e parou bem em minha frente.

- Snape! - Falei de forma monótona. - O que o trás aqui? Seria consciência pesada? – Jamais perderia a oportunidade de alfinetar Snape, afinal como eu poderia resistir? Snape bufou.

- Guarde seus delírios para si mesma e controle sua língua. Ninguém quer uma segunda Rita Skeeter a solta em Hogwarts. - Urgth! Como ele ousava me comparar com aquela mulher ? Eu estava mais do que pronta para dar uma resposta a altura, mas Snape já estava se afastando. E no momento haviam coisas mais urgentes a se fazer.

- Precisamos conversar. - Falei assim que Snape já estava consideravelmente distante. Encarei Hermione que me parecia um pouco assustada e me sentei na cadeira vaga a sua frente.

O que eu estava prestes a fazer, não era algo de que teria orgulho. Eu estava prestes a perguntar a uma jovem inteligente e gentil sobre sua paixonite que infelizmente era um _professor_...  
Coisas do gênero quase nunca eram realizadas com sucesso.  
Mas eu não tinha alternativa, a dúvida estava me tirando o sono e me torturando a cada maldita hora que se passava.  
Eu não sabia dizer se Snape estava mentindo ou não e isso era preocupante.  
Cheguei a pensar em invadir a mente de Hermione mais uma vez, mas não seria correto da minha parte.

_- _Bem, preciso perguntar uma coisa, um pouco indiscreta e provavelmente me arrependerei eternamente de ter um dia perguntado tal coisa. - Comecei.

-Emily, você está me assustando. - Disse ela com um pouco de receio.

- Desculpe. - Falei respirando fundo. - Seja sincera, por favor. E não tenha medo de me dizer a verdade isso é tudo o que peço. - Ela escutava todas as minhas palavras com atenção e afirmava que sim com a cabeça. - Pois bem, _aconteceu algo no baile de inverno? _

- O que? Ah, não! Nada além de uma briga horrorosa com Harry e Ron. - Disse ela fechando um livro de forma nervosa.

- Não foi exatamente isso o que perguntei. - Falei encarando-a e ela pareceu chocada. - Preciso saber de _Snape_. - Sussurrei o nome para que apenas Hermione pudesse ouvi-lo.

- O que?- Perguntou ela alarmada.

- Desculpe, mas acabei percebendo algo estranho então tratei de investigar. - Menti. - Mas eu realmente preciso ouvir de você o que aconteceu no baile.

- Oh meu Deus! Sinto tanta vergonha de mim! - Disse ela escondendo o rosto com as mãos.

- Acalme-se. Não há porque se envergonhar. - Tentei acalma-la. - Acontece una vez ou outra com algumas de nós. - Retirei as mãos de Hermione fazendo-a me olhar.

- Eu, eu não estou mais assim. - Disse ela me encarando. - Percebi que não era o que eu pensava ser. Acho que nunca estive apaixonada. - Concluiu ela. - Isso alguma vez já aconteceu com você? - Perguntou ela com um riso bobo. - Pensou gostar de alguém, quando na verdade era tudo uma fantasia da sua cabeça?

- Não exatamente. - Falei fazendo uma careta. - Eu realmente me apaixonei por um instrutor de latim que eu tive quando era mais jovem. Ele era lindíssimo, na verdade ele ainda é assim nos dias atuais. - Automaticamente a imagem de Tom veio em minha mente. A história não era exatamente assim, Tom era mais de um mero instrutor. Éramos quase da mesma família e minha mãe havia pedido a ele que me ensinasse latim quando eu ainda era muito nova. Isso havia sido anos antes de eu começar a governar Avalon.

- E o que aconteceu? - Perguntou Hermione parecendo meio sonhadora e me despertando de meus devaneios. - Vocês ainda mantém contato?

- Bem, quando eu fiquei mais velha tivemos um breve relacionamento. Mas após muitas complicações decidimos que nunca daria certo. Somos apenas bons amigos nos dias atuais. - Falei sorrindo. - Hermione, me perdoe por tocar neste assunto...

- Nunca houve nada. - Ela me cortou antes que eu sequer pudesse terminar a frase. - Jamais passamos de mestre e aluna. - Disse ela me encarando. - O professor Snape apenas me procurou hoje para perguntar o que eu havia dito pra _você_. - A duvida havia dado seu lugar a uma terrível sensação de culpa. Eu havia cometido uma _injustiça_ com Severo Snape e precisava consertar as coisas.

- Você nem imagina o quanto isso me ajudou! - Falei sorrindo. - Obrigada! Se não se importar eu já vou indo. Acho que devo algumas desculpas. - Falei me levantando.

- Tudo bem. Nos vemos no jogo! - Disse ela voltando para os livros enquanto eu me afastava.

Eu tinha plena certeza de que Hermione não estava mentindo. Eu certamente devia muitas desculpas a Snape.

* * *

Faltavam menos de duas horas para o jogo e até agora eu ainda não tinha conseguido encontrar Snape. Minha ultima tentativa era a sala de poções.

Entrei rapidamente na sala e quase não o vi sentado em uma das bancadas de alunos. Ele se virou e quando me viu pareceu ficar ainda mais carrancudo.

- O que você quer dessa vez Levine? - Disse ele de forma ríspida.

- _Quero me desculpe._ - Falei suavemente.

- Emily Levine pedindo desculpas? - Disse ele sarcasticamente.

- Qual o seu problema? Não pode simplesmente aceitar as desculpas? - Falei irritada.  
De fato pedir desculpas para Severo Snape havia sido a pior ideia do século.

Snape se levantou e andou até mim.

- Vai pedir desculpas por isso também? - Disse ele zombando. - A senhorita me acusa de ter um envolvimento com minhas alunas e quer que eu simplesmente aceite suas desculpas? - Suas palavras eram frias.

- Vá para o inferno! - Nesse momento eu perdi as estribeiras e a noção do que era certo ou errado, ele me deixava completamente descontrolada. - Seria ótimo se as aceitasse. Mas vejo que foi uma péssima ideia me desculpar e é perca de tempo estar aqui. - Falei me virando para sair, mas a porta se trancou antes que eu a tocasse. - Me deixe sair! - Falei irritada. Afinal qual era o problema dele?  
Quando me virei Snape estava ficando perigosamente perto e a situação tornou-se ainda mais desconfortável.

- Nós temos que acertar algumas coisas. - Disse ele ainda mais perto. Ele andava como se fosse um predador prestes a abater sua presa. Aquele brilho estranho em seus olhos me causava calafrios.  
Procurei pela minha varinha, mas não a encontrei. Droga! Eu ainda não havia me habituado a usa-la e essa era uma das situações em que eu lamentava profundamente isso.

- Me deixe sair, por favor? - Tentei parecer um pouco mais calma. - Entendo que não aceite minhas desculpas, mas não pode me obrigar a permanecer aqui para ouvir todos os seus insultos. Agora abra essa porta.

- Deixe-me entender melhor a situação... A senhorita tem acobertado as travessuras dos meus alunos durante as aulas, tem imaginado coisas a meu respeito e o mais interessante, me encheu de xingamentos a menos de vinte e quatro horas. Pensa que está na condição de ordenar alguma coisa? - Ele deu mais um passo. - Acha que um simples pedido de desculpa pode ajeitar tudo? - Eu respirei fundo. - Eu lamento profundamente a hora em que a senhorita pôs os pés nesta escola, lamento ter que encontra-la a cada manhã! Você, Emily Levine, é uma garota birrenta e mimada que jamais deveria ter passado por aquela porta! - Eu já estava prestes a explodir mas Snape continuou.– Se acha ruim ouvir meus "insultos" se queixe com Dumbledore. Talvez assim ele me de ouvidos da próxima vez que pedir parar tira-la das minhas aulas. - Ele estava praticamente espumando de raiva e eu não estava muito diferente após ouvir tudo aquilo.

- Quer saber de uma coisa _professor_? Desisto! Retiro meu pedido de desculpas. - Falei encarando-o. - Alguém como você é incapaz de perdoar, é incapaz de ser gentil ou qualquer outra coisa do gênero!- Ele me pareceu ficar ligeiramente surpreso. - Eu tentei, juro que tentei de todas as formas manter uma relação civilizada, mas é simplesmente impossível!- Andei alguns passos em sua direção, mas ele não se afastou. - Você é grosso, insensível, arrogante e um completo imbecil! - Falei dando um murro na bancada ao lado. - Eu estou fora, pra mim chega! Não aguento mais essas brigas tolas. Elas já estão se tornando um hábito e eu não quero isso. - Falei me recompondo. Dei um longo suspiro e voltei a falar. - Você conseguiu o que queria, eu estou fora das suas aulas. Agora me deixe sair. - Falei firme.  
Ele continuou mudo, sem me olhar e a porta ainda estava trancada.  
Após eu perder um pouco do meu autocontrole a porta escancarou-se para trás com uma força bruta e bateu contra a parede fazendo estremecer os vidros de poções nas estantes.  
A batida com a porta fez com que um pouco da raiva me deixasse, foi a única maneira que encontrei para me impedir de lançar algo em Snape.  
Assim que sai daquela sala senti minha cabeça pesar.  
Comecei a me perguntar o que estava errado comigo. Jamais havia feito isso com quem quer que fosse.  
A melhor saída era me afastar de Snape, ele estava fazendo vir a tona uma Emily da qual eu tinha medo. Era duro fazer o que eu estava prestes a fazer, mas era extremamente necessário eu não podia continuar daquela forma.  
Eu abriria mão de permanecer em Hogwarts, eu abriria mão de permanecer com Harry.  
Essa era a única maneira de preservar minha sanidade.  
- Emily! Emily! - Alguém me chamou ao longe, mas eu não parei. Continuei pisando firme até chegar em minha sala.  
A maldita varinha estava em uma mesa ao lado das bebidas, eu a peguei e rapidamente as malas começaram a se fazer.  
Mesmo sem saber porque eu desabei em uma poltrona e comecei a chorar. Quando dei por mim estava com o relicário aberto observando o rosto sorridente de uma Lily despreocupada.  
- Me desculpe. Eu não consigo mais. - sussurrei pra a foto.  
- Emily? Emily, abra essa maldita porta! - Era a voz de Eleonora. Sequei meu rosto e fechei o relicário que agora parecia ser apenas um velho medalhão de família.  
- Eu já estou indo. - Respondi um pouco rouca. - Levantei e fui atender a porta.  
- O que aconteceu? - Disse ela praticamente invadindo minha sala. - Mas o que... - Ela olhou ao redor e me encarou assustada. - O que é isso? O que você está fazendo?  
- Estou indo embora.

* * *

_**N/A**_  
Olá amores meus! Eu demorei, eu sei. Mas ai está um novo capitulo! E eu espero que ele esteja bom.  
Tenho apenas que ajeitar os próximos que já estão escritos *-* Se der posto ainda hoje.  
Perdoem os erros.  
Espero que gostem, beijos ;*


	13. More than life itself

_**terceira pessoa narrando ON.**_

E já nas primeiras horas da manhã a escola inteira parecia saber do repentino afastamento da simpática assistente do Professor Snape, mas ninguém sabia dizer o que havia causado sua saída. As suposições eram muitas e naquela manhã Snape parecia estar mais mal-humorado do que de costume.  
Duas corvinais desavisadas, haviam ganhado duas semanas de detenção por apenas mencionar o sobrenome Levine durante a aula, grifinória e lufa-lufa teriam perdido aproximadamente 150 pontos até o almoço e até mesmo os sonserinos estavam sendo alvo do mal humor de Snape.

Os dias se seguiram e o humor do mestre em poções não pareceu melhorar.  
Mas agora havia até quem se arriscasse a dizer que ele estava mais abatido.  
E quanto a Emily? Bem, esta decidiu permanecer no castelo por apenas alguns dias graças a insistência de Dumbledore.

Aos alunos cabia apenas rezar, rezar para tudo acabasse bem, pois nenhum deles não aguentaria mais.  
Um Snape mal-humorado, uma Levine ausente e uma Umbridge cada vez mais poderosa, era demais para eles.

**terceira pessoa narrando OFF****.**

* * *

Eu estava conferindo se tudo estava em ordem para minha partida quando alguém bateu em minha porta.  
Eu só pedi aos céus que não fosse Umbridge, respirei fundo e abri a porta.  
Tudo o que encontrei foi Harry Potter parado bem em minha frente.**  
**- Podemos conversar? – Disse ele me encarando.  
- Hã, sim. Entre! – Falei sorrindo. Harry passou e eu automaticamente fechei a porta. – Me desculpe pela bagunça.  
- Então você vai mesmo ir embora? – Harry comentou parecendo um pouco chateado.  
- Sim. Mas não perderemos o contato certo? Eu ia mesmo procura-lo para me despedir, eu ia pedir que escrevesse. – Falei indicando a ele uma cadeira. – Aceita um cálice de hidromel?  
- Sim. – Disse ele sentando-se. De forma meio desajeitada peguei a varinha e fiz dois cálices de hidromel fossem servidos e que flutuassem até nós. Peguei meu cálice e sentei-me de frente para Harry.  
- Então o que tem a dizer? – Perguntei tomando um gole.  
- Bem eu ainda tinha esperanças de que você fosse ficar. – Harry me encarou um pouco entristecido. – Não há nada que Dumbledore ou a Professora McGonagall possam fazer?  
- Foi uma decisão minha. Dumbledore tentou me fazer ficar, mas estou muito cansada para permanecer sob o mesmo teto que Snape por mais algum tempo. – Minha voz saiu fraca. Eu detestava ter de fazer isso com Harry, eu detestava ter de fazer tal coisa comigo mesma.  
- Aquele, aquele... – Começou ele irritado.  
- Ele é seu professor Harry, e você deveria respeita-lo.  
- Não há como respeita-lo! – Harry esbravejou. - Eu o desprezo, olhe bem o que ele fez com você, ele a infernizou até que resolvesse desistir!  
- Acalme-se, beba um pouco de hidromel. – Insisti e após algum esforço Harry o fez. – Nós apenas não damos muito certo. Acredito que no fundo ele seja um bom homem. – Eu não estava certa daquelas palavras que eu dizia, acabei me surpreendendo comigo mesma por dizer tal coisa.  
- Ele pode enganar a todos, mas a mim ele jamais enganou! – Nesse momento fomos interrompidos por alguém que batia na porta.  
- Você chamou alguém? – Perguntei a Harry.  
- Não, não encontrei Hermione e Ron esta treinando. – Disse ele parecendo um pouco mais calmo.  
- Bem, talvez seja apenas Eleonora tentando me fazer mudar de ideia. – Comentei rindo enquanto ia atender a pessoa que agora batia na porta mais uma vez.  
Meu sorriso desapareceu quando dei de cara com Snape parado do outro lado.  
- Mas o que você esta fazendo aqui? – Falei um pouco mais alterada do que gostaria. – Vá embora! – Tentei fechar a porta, mas ele me impediu.  
- Precisamos conversar. – Disse ele de forma controlada.  
- Não temos o que conversar. – Tentei mais uma vez inutilmente fechar a porta.  
- É melhor ir embora daqui ok? Não ouviu? Emily disse que vocês não tem o que conversar _professor_! – Harry se aproximou de forma defensora.  
- Controle sua língua _Potter_! – Disse Snape em tom de ameaça. - Soube que está realmente _encrencado com Dolores Umbridge_. – Ele provocou Harry.  
- Harry fique calmo, por favor, controle-se ok? – Encarei Harry que no momento parecia que poderia explodir a qualquer minuto. - E quanto a você, é bom que não diga uma palavra contra Harry a Dolores Umbridge. E sugiro que desapareça o mais rápido possível! – Me voltei para Snape que ainda encarava Harry com ódio nos olhos.  
- Não vou embora sem conversarmos. – Snape continuou segurando a porta.  
- Emily eu volto depois. – Harry saiu rapidamente, nos deixando a sós.  
- Seja rápido e diga logo o que você quer!- Dei as costas a Snape e segui até o meu cálice de hidromel que estava pela metade.  
- Mas onde é que você vai? – Perguntou Snape um pouco surpreso quando entrou e se deparou com minhas malas.  
- Estou indo embora, eu já havia comentado isso em nossa ultima discussão. – Tomei um gole de hidromel. – Não espera que eu o convide para sentar-se, certo? - Eu o encarei.  
- Você não pode ir embora. – Eu não podia acreditar no que acabava de ouvir. Certamente Dumbledore o forçara a vir até mim. Eu diria que era uma tentativa um tanto desesperada de me manter no castelo.  
- Você só pode estar brincando comigo. – Falei rindo. – Diga-me então Snape, quem o mandou vir até aqui? Dumbledore? Minerva? – Andei alguns passos em sua direção.  
- Não seja tola! Ninguém me mandou aqui. – Disse ele de forma seca. – Não pode ir embora, não vou aceitar que vá.  
- Não perca seu tempo. – Passei reto por ele e parei ao lado da porta segurando-a aberta. - Não estou pedindo sua permissão para ir.  
- Eu estou me desculpando. – Ele se virou para me encarar. E nesse instante eu já estava mais do que surpresa.  
- Quem diria hein? Severo Snape sabe pedir desculpas! - Fui irônica, do mesmo modo que ele havia sido quando tentei me desculpar.  
- Não vamos começar com isso novamente. – Disse ele irritado. – Eu estava errado, eu não sei lidar com as pessoas e eu não soube lidar com essa sua chegada. O que mais espera que eu diga? – Ele andou alguns passos em minha direção.  
- Não espero que diga mais nada. Na verdade eu não esperava que dissesse qualquer coisa que fosse. – Snape estava cada vez mais próximo.  
- Eu peço desculpas por tudo o que disse e fiz, não foi minha intenção deixa-la magoada. Como pode perceber não sou bom com essas coisas, não sou bom com desculpas. – Mais, e mais próximo e agora eu começava a me sentir estranha. – Me desculpe _Emily Levine_. – Snape agora estava centímetros de distancia e meu coração batia cada vez mais, e mais rápido.  
Snape estava ainda próximo e eu comecei ansiar por algo que talvez nunca viesse.  
- _Snape. _– Sussurrei. Eu pudia sentir sua respiração, podia sentir o calor que vinha do seu corpo e era como se algo me puxasse para ele.  
Quando dei por mim, eu estava nos braços de Severo Snape e nossos lábios unidos. Não havia mais nada entre nós, nada de brigas, ironias ou acusações sem cabimento.  
Apenas Severo e eu, com corações acelerados, respirações ofegantes, lábios macios e a estranha sensação de que borboletas passeavam dentro de mim. Era algo doce, gentil, puro e suave.  
Snape mantinha seus braços a minha volta e eu não desejava sair dali tão cedo. Era confortável e seguro, um lugar perfeito para se estar.  
Senti-me protegida de uma forma que não sentia a muitos anos, era quase como estar viva outra vez.

Aquele beijo permaneceu na mais pura inocência, logo, para minha infelicidade, estávamos separados e nos encarávamos, Snape estava mais serio do que eu esperava.  
Antes que eu sequer pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ele me deixou, partiu na direção oposta com uma imensa rapidez.

Ele me abandonou sem me dar a chance de dizer qualquer coisa, me abandonou com um turbilhão de sentimentos e muitos deles eram recém descobertos.  
Agora eu estava sozinha, confusa e encostada na porta ainda aberta.  
Como eu poderia lidar com todas aquelas coisas ao mesmo tempo?  
Embora eu tentasse negar, eu sabia perfeitamente o que todas aquelas malditas borboletas significavam.  
Eu estava me _apaixonando _por ele. Estava me apaixonando por Severo Snape, o homem que _amava_ Lilian Evans mais do que a própria vida.

* * *

_**N/A**_

Oi *-*  
Ai está um capitulo novo. Modicado e completamente diferente do original que eu havia escrito por isso demorei para postar.  
Gente por favor, perdoem meus erros e espero que não achem muito idiota a parte do beijo, pois acho que não soube descrever muito bem essa parte.  
Amores meus, obrigada por todas as reviews. Espero que gostem.  
Beijos ;*


	14. Monster

_**Terceira pessoa narrando.  
**_  
Emily observou seu reflexo pálido no espelho no espelho do hall de entrada e ajeitou os longos cabelos negros sobre os ombros antes de vestir a capa. Estava nevando, típico de dezembro.

Assim que abriu as portas do castelo Emily sentiu o ar gelado bater contra sua face, ela respirou fundo, ajeitou o capuz para se proteger do vento e da neve, e seguiu seu caminho até o jardim que agora era apenas um cenário como qualquer outro, coberto por um manto branco.  
E dali ela aparatou em frente ao _Largo Grimmauld_, onde o numero doze ainda estava oculto._ "_Havia se afastado a poucos dias e Harry já estava com problemas." Pensou ela tristemente enquanto o numero doze se revelava.  
Ela entrou mais do que rapidamente na residência dos Black, tinha urgência em ver Harry Potter, precisava dizer que ele não era um monstro, e precisava tira-lo do quarto em que ele estava trancado a alguns dias.  
O Hall de entrada parecia vazio e na parede do lado oposto o retrato de Walburga Black fitava Emily em silencio, um olhar curioso que parecia saber todas a verdades a respeito da nova visitante da _Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black_. Ao contrario do que costumava fazer com os visitantes Walburga não gritou, não fez escândalo e nem disse uma única palavra, apenas permaneceu em silencio com o olhar atento seguindo cada movimento de Emily.  
- Emily! – Eleonora acabara de surgir ao lado de Emily e a envolveu em um abraço. – Já tentamos de tudo, ele não responde ao meu chamado ou ao de qualquer pessoa nesta casa. – Eleonora soou preocupada enquanto relatava a atual situação.  
- Onde ele está? – Perguntou Emily quase impaciente.  
- Quarto andar, no quarto do hipogrifo... – Eleonora mal terminara a frase e Emily já estava subindo as escadas.  
Finalmente! Quarto andar... sem mais demoras, sem mais ansiedade. Harry estava a poucos passos. Emily andou pelo corredor e logo encontrou o quarto certo. Ela bateu na porta, mas ninguém respondeu.  
- Harry? –Novamente ela bateu na porta. – Harry, sou eu Emily. Sei que esta ai... – Disse ela com a voz cansada.  
Então Harry abriu a porta, estava surpreso e até com uma ponta de felicidade em ver Emily. Ainda que não soubesse o porque, ele a abraçou. Era estranho, mas quando Emily estava por perto, era quase como se sua mãe estivesse ali.  
- Oh, por Merlin! Você me deu um susto e tanto! – Disse Emily respirando mais aliviada. Eles se separaram do abraço e permaneceram em silencio por alguns minutos. – Você está pálido, soube que não tem se alimentado. – Ela analisou o garoto.  
- Emily, eu... – Harry tentou começar, mas não sabia como dizer a ela que ele era a arma, que era perigoso ficar perto dele.  
- Sei o que esta acontecendo. Esse foi um dos principais motivos que me trouxe aqui. – Harry escorregou até o chão e sentou-se encostado contra a parede.  
- Você não entenderia... – Ele tentou mais uma vez explicar. Emily repetiu o mesmo movimento de Harry e sentou-se ao lado dele.  
- Escute... Eu sei que as circunstancias são estranhas, mas posso afirmar que você não é nenhum monstro. – Emily se virou para encara-lo.  
- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? – Perguntou Harry. – Como sabe que não estou sendo possuído?  
- Recorda-se de tudo o que faz, ou tem períodos vagos em que não se lembra do que fez ou como foi parar em um lugar? – Harry Pensou por um tempo antes de responder a pergunta de Emily.  
- Não. Acho que isso nunca aconteceu comigo.  
- Ai esta uma prova de que não esta sendo possuído. Talvez para você ter um pouco mais de certeza, deveria perguntar a Gina como ela se sentia. Mas tenho certeza de que você nunca foi possuído, e nem é qualquer tipo de monstro. – Disse Emily calmamente.  
- Eu, eu não entendo. Eu não só vi o ataque como também era a cobra. Como isso é possível? – Perguntou o garoto confuso.  
- Com magia. – Respondeu Emily em tom suave. – Não cabe a mim dizer a você exatamente o que esta se passando . Mesmo que eu saiba e deseje muito dizer a você, Dumbledore é o único que pode decidir como vai fazer isso. – Ela suspirou. – Mas torno a repetir que não se trata de possessão e que você nunca vai ser um monstro. – Harry desejou saber o que estava acontecendo, mas agora sentia-se feliz. Era bem provável que pudesse se juntar a Sirius na cantoria.  
Se Emily lhe garantia que ele não era um monstro e nem estava possuído, ele confiaria na palavra dela.

* * *

_**N/A**_

Olá! Desculpem a demora, a falta de criatividade se apossou de mim '-'  
Eu sei que o capitulo esta curto, peço mil perdões, mas pretendo recompensa-las (:  
Espero que gostem...  
Obrigada pelas reviews.  
Beijos, Angel ;*


	15. Merry Christmas

Eu não sabia dizer se já estava amanhecendo ou que horas eram da madrugada, apenas sabia que já estava ali tempo o suficiente para que o fogo na lareira estivesse consideravelmente reduzido.

As palavras de Dumbledore ainda ecoavam em minha mente. _"Você tem voltar" _as palavras eram claras e firmes, e os olhos negros de Snape me vinham a mente.  
- Droga! – Eu havia esquecido completamente que estava com uma taça de vinho dos Elfos nas mãos, agora a barra do meu vestido estava manchada.  
- O que faz acorda a essa hora? – A voz de Peter preencheu meus ouvidos. – Antigamente você costumava sentar ai, em frente a lareira e ler livros. Mas acho que não é bem isso o que você está fazendo. – Ele parou ao lado da poltrona e olhou diretamente para a mancha em meu vestido.  
- Eu. E-eu. Porque estou tentando me explicar pra você? – Levantei a cabeça para encara-lo.  
- Você que sabe. – Ele me deu as costas e fez um copo de whisky de fogo flutuar até ele. – Pensei em passar aqui para dar um "Oi". Não é muito difícil descobrir que você não dorme a dias. – Ele fez a volta e conjurou uma poltrona que surgiu do lado oposto a minha.  
- Olivia já chegou? – Falei com a voz fraca, apenas quando me mexi percebi que ainda segurava a taça de vidro nas mãos.  
- Não. Já está quase amanhecendo, não acho que ela vá voltar antes das dez. – Respondeu ele indiferente. – Ao que tudo indica Molly a fez ficar para o jantar, como você já deve saber os Weasley estão na casa dos Black por causa de Arthur. – Ele bebeu mais um gole. - Certamente Sirius implorou que ela ficasse por lá. – Disse ele aos sussurros. – Se quiser conversar estou aqui.  
- Apenas espero que não esteja aqui para tentar me distrair e encobrir os verdadeiros motivos da sua passagem por aqui. – Falei calmamente, e Peter fingiu estar ofendido.  
- Somos uma família, consigo sentir quando você está em apuros. - Ele estava mais do que certo, _somos uma família_.  
- Desculpe. Eu, her... É tão difícil! – Dei um longo suspiro. – A vida que levamos, o modo como crescemos... As vezes me pergunto se tudo isso vale a pena.  
- É compreensível. – Disse ele pensativo.  
- Estou tentando fazer as coisas do modo certo, mas sempre a algo que acaba desviando minha rota. – Peter permaneceu em silencio. – Me sinto cansada, e essa é uma vida solitária. Não desejo isso para ninguém, e eu livraria vocês dessa maldição se assim o desejassem.  
- Jamais vamos ter uma vida normal. E sim eu sei que é solitário e tedioso... – Por um momento o rosto de Peter ficou coberto pelas sombras. – Também sei que esse peso todo esta na suas costas, posso imaginar o quanto isso é difícil... Mas você é dura demais consigo mesma, não se permite viver de verdade nem que seja apenas por alguns segundos.  
- Estamos prestes a entrar em uma guerra... Não sei se consigo _viver_. – Imaginei por um momento como seria se eu fizesse tudo o que queria ter feito na juventude, _e se tivesse alguém ao meu lado... _não, eu jamais me perdoaria se acabasse submetendo alguém a levar a mesma vida que eu._  
_- Certo, estamos prestes a entrar em uma guerra. Então porque não aproveitar o intervalo?- Disse ele como se lesse meus pensamentos, mas eu tinha plena certeza de ele não estava em minha mente.  
- E o que você sugere que eu faça? – Perguntei em tom irônico.  
- Para começar, deveria dar uma resposta positiva ao nosso amigo Alvo Dumbledore. E também deveria conversar com nosso pequeno Harry... – Fiquei me perguntando como ele podia saber sobre Dumbledore.  
- E o que mais quer eu faça? Traga Lilian de volta dos mortos? – O encarei indignada.  
- Não seria má ideia pedir a Eleonora esse pequeno favor. – Respondeu ele de forma zombeteira.  
- Você só pode estar brincando! Está totalmente fora de cogitação dizer a Harry... – Comecei.  
- _A verdade e blá, blá, blá_. – Ele me cortou. – Até quando vai ficar com esse mesmo papo?  
- Já parou pra pensar no quanto isso pode ser catastrófico? - Larguei a taça sobre a mesa. – E não estou certa de que deva voltar a Hogwarts.  
- E dai se for essa coisa estranha que as mulheres da nossa família carregam? – Ele levantou-se subitamente e eu fiquei confusa com o que ele disse. – Você é uma mulher bonita, é perfeitamente natural que alguém se sinta atraído, você deveria aproveitar. Talvez se sentisse feliz se fizesse isso.  
- Ele não está atraído por mim! – Me alterei quase sem perceber, quando percebi as palavras já haviam escapado da minha boca. - Espera! Como você sabe disso? – Peter estava falando claramente de Snape, a questão era: Como ele poderia saber?  
- Tenho fontes em lugares inimagináveis. Eu achei que apenas um motivo muito bom faria você se afastar de Harry, foi uma questão de tempo até eu descobrir sobre o _professorzinho_ de poções.  
- O nome dele é Severo Snape e a culpa foi minha. – Falei aos sussurros. – Para o seu bem, espero que suas fontes não sejam alunas de Hogwarts.  
- Você está sempre me julgando mal! – Peter balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Pense Em, Harry precisa de você, talvez possa dar uma chance ao cara das poções. Seja efeito da coisa em vocês, ou não... Seus olhos brilham. – Peter estendeu sua mão a mim. – Posso ir com você até Hogwarts, posso leva-la até a festa para que dê uma resposta decente a Dumbledore. – Peter sabia sobre o prazo...  
- Como... Como você? Esquece! – Segurei firme em sua mão e levantei. Percebi que já estava amanhecendo. – Feliz natal! – Sorri.  
- Feliz natal Em. – Ele me envolveu em seus braços, eu apenas o abracei o mais apertado que pude.

* * *

_**N/A**_

Olá! Demorei horrores, eu sei, mas me perdoem por tudo.  
Obrigada pelas reviews!  
Ai vão novos capítulos. É isso mesmo gente, eu disse CAPÍTULOS.  
Vão ser três por enquanto, espero que gostem. Enfim divirtam-se.  
Beijos ;*


	16. Someone you want to see

- Ainda estou me perguntando o que viemos fazer aqui. – Reclamei enquanto Peter me levava de um lado para outro em Hogsmeade. – O que você está fazendo? Deveríamos estar indo para Hogwarts.

- Você nunca para de reclamar? – Disse ele me arrastando. – Ah, entendi! Está ansiosa para ver o cara das poções! – Paramos em frente a Dedos de Mel.  
- O que? Que absurdo! – Respondi indignada. – Você não está querendo que eu entre ai, está?- Eu o encarei. – Hey! Você está procurando alguém! Vai encontrar alguém não é?  
- Não! Você parece ter abandonado o raciocínio logico. – Ele retrucou. - Não entendo como confiam a você o governo de Avalon! – Lhe dei um tapa de leve.  
- Qual o seu problema? – Perguntei um pouco irritada.  
- Não vou encontrar ninguém, mas com um pouco de sorte, _você vai_.  
- Não! Você só pode estar brincadeira! – Protestei.  
- Vamos ao Três Vassouras! Soube que tem ótimas bebidas por lá. – Ele começou a me arrastar em direção ao bar.  
O Três Vassouras estava meio vazio, talvez por causa do feriado...  
Rapidamente Rosmerta veio nos atender.  
- Em que posso ajuda-los? – Perguntou ela gentilmente.  
- Cerveja amanteigada, faz muito tempo que não bebo isso, o que acha Em?  
- Pode ser... – Respondi. Rosmerta lançava sorrisos radiantes a Peter, e algo me dizia que eles já se conheciam.  
- Ótima escolha! – Disse Rosmerta antes de se afastar.  
- Ela deve estar querendo saber o que estou fazendo aqui, sentada ao seu lado. – Falei quando Peter perdeu um pouco o contato visual com Rosmerta. – Você me deixa com uma péssima reputação!  
- Bem pensando. Vou dizer a ela quem você é! – Disse ele voltando a fixar seus olhos nela.  
- O que? Você só pode estar brincando! – Bufei. Logo Rosmerta retornou com duas garrafas e duas canecas.  
- Ela é minha irmã! – Sussurrou Peter, e Rosmerta sorriu antes de se afastar.  
- É você não tem jeito! – Me servi um pouco da bebida. – Pelo menos não é uma das alunas de Hogwarts. Estou dando graças a Merlin por elas não estarem aqui. – Bebi um pouco.  
- Mas sei de alguém que está do outro lado do bar. – Peter sussurrou em meu ouvido e eu acabei virando um pouco da cerveja em minha blusa quando vi Snape sentado do outro lado...e ele não estava sozinho. – Pensando bem foi péssima ideia. – Disse Peter bebendo um pouco direto da garrafa. – Vamos embora. – Disse ele olhando na direção da moça que estava sentada ao lado de Snape, eu fazia o mesmo. Era a mesma mulher que estivera com ele no bar a mais ou menos um mês e eles trocavam _caricias_...  
- Nos vamos ficar e eu vou terminar de beber isso. – Me virei de modo que pudesse ver apenas para Peter e cadeiras vazias atrás dele.  
- Quer que eu chame o Tom? – Ele tomou mais um gole.  
- Pare com isso! – Larguei a caneca em cima da mesa e acabou fazendo um ruído maior do que eu desejava. – Ele não está interessado em mim, quantas vezes preciso repetir? – Falei o mais baixo possível, mas talvez Snape já tivesse percebido que eu estava lá porque Peter olhou na direção que eu sabia estar a mesa dele.  
- Tarde demais para não chamar atenção. – Peter me encarou.  
- Ou talvez não! Ele deve estar distraído com aquela... – Antes de terminar a frase Peter me interrompeu.  
- Está com ciúmes! – Ele apontou o dedo pra mim.  
- _Não!_ E abaixe esse dedo agora! – Segurei sua mão fazendo com que ele a baixasse. – Vamos acabar logo com isso, depois vamos até Dumbledore e vou dizer a ele que não posso ensinar oclumência a Harry dentro de Hogwarts.  
- E pretende fazer o que? Levar o garoto para Avalon? – Disse Peter aos sussurros. – Gostaria de saber como vai explicar a ele o porque de ninguém usar uma varinha. Seria engraçado – Ele riu.  
- Vou amadurecer essa ideia no caminho. – Tomei o gole grande de cerveja amanteigada. – Mas não vou voltar para Hogwarts e perder o restante da minha sanidade.  
- Você é muito confusa sabia? – Peter desviou os olhos de mim por um instante. – Ele esta olhando na sua direção, e não deveria estar fazendo isso quando tem ao lado dele uma mulher e a mesma está...  
- Já chega Peter, não preciso de detalhes. Se os quisesse estaria olhando para eles. – Fiz ele virar seu rosto pra mim e ele fez uma careta. – Vamos embora! – Retirei os galeões do bolso e depositei o pagamento sobre a mesa. Sai andando e passei pelo balcão sem me despedir de Rosmerta, Peter veio logo atrás de mim lentamente e quase parou na frente de Rosmerta. Eu voltei alguns passos, Peter estava andando cada vez mais lentamente e de relance pude ver os olhos de Snape quando segurei o braço de Peter. – Isso é irritante! – Arrastei Peter pro lado de fora do bar.  
- Você poderia seguir na frente, vou falar com Rosmerta. Jogo rápido! – Disse ele sorrindo. – Mas antes vou lhe fazer um pequeno favor de irmão...  
- Não, você não vai falar com ele! – Esbravejei.  
- Fracamente Emily, você tem uma imaginação tão limitada! – Ele deu alguns passos na minha direção.  
- Peter, não! – Me distanciei dele.  
- Vamos lá, um abraço de irmãos! – Ele me segurou com força e me apertou. – Ele está olhando. Tem certeza que não está interessado?  
- Agora eu estou realmente irritada! – Tentei inutilmente me afastar dele. – Chega. Eu preciso ir. – Então Peter finalmente me soltou. – Não faça mais isso!  
- Você vai me agradecer algum dia, ele pareceu irritado. – Disse Peter contente.  
- Isso não foi legal! – O repreendi. – Estou indo ok? Não pretendo voltar aqui então não me espere para irmos pra casa juntos.  
- Vai mesmo desistir de ajudar Harry? – Ele perguntou antes de entrar no bar.  
- Apenas não vou voltar para Hogwarts. – Acenei para Peter antes de seguir.  
Droga! Porque Snape tinha que estar no bar? Droga! Droga! Droga!  
_Péssima ideia! _ Eu devo manter sempre em mente que os planos de Peter não são os melhores...  
Fui incrivelmente tola por pensar que talvez as coisas pudessem acontecer.  
- Levine! - Alguém chamava ao longe. Eu parei na metade do caminho, eu já podia ver o castelo, porque justo agora... – Estou chamando a um bom tempo. – Snape começava se aproximar de onde eu estava. Ele havia me parado no meio do caminho. Por Merlin, eu não podia simplesmente acabar com tudo de uma vez, assim sem dificuldades?  
- Desculpe, não percebi. – Menti quando ele parou ao meu lado. Porque ele estava ali? Seria melhor se tivesse ficado onde estava.  
- Está indo para Hogwarts? – Algo nele estava diferente.  
- Sim, estou. Preciso falar com Dumbledore. – Respondi de forma seca.  
- Eu teria vindo acompanha-la desde a saída do bar se soubesse que seu amigo a deixaria sozinha. – Disse ele de forma suave ele de fato parecia muito diferente e até um pouco abatido.  
- Se esta fazendo isso pelo que aconteceu aquele noite, esta tudo bem. – Respirei fundo antes de continuar. - Acho que a culpa foi minha, vamos apenas esquecer. Volte para o bar, talvez aja algo de mais interessante para fazer por lá. Não se preocupe comigo, consigo chegar ao castelo sem um guia. – Meu coração estava levemente sobressaltado. _"Controle-se" _disse a mim mesma mentalmente.  
- Não duvido de sua capacidade de chegar sozinha ao castelo, apenas achei que gostaria de companhia. – Céus, porque ele estava fazendo aquilo?  
– Muito gentil da sua parte, mas não pude deixar de notar que estava acompanhado no bar. –Droga! Porque eu tinha que dizer isso mesmo? – Não é justo deixa-la. Estou bem, volte para o bar. – Insisti. - Se me permitir, vou correr agora. Não pretendo ficar para as festas. – Falei suavemente. – Foi bom revê-lo Professor. – Deixei Snape parado no meio da estrada, corri antes que ele dissesse qualquer coisa.

* * *

_**N/A**_

Então o que acharam de Peter?  
Podem expressar suas opiniões se quiserem (:  
Perdoem os erros '-'


	17. You're Running!

Ultimo dia do feriado de Natal e todos estávamos reunidos no Largo Grimmauld, aguardando a chegada de Arthur Weasley. Justo quando tudo parecia absurdamente tranquilo, o grito de Harry ecoou pela sala de visitas, sendo seguido pelos berros da senhora Black que disparava uma serie de xingamentos.  
-NÃO SIRIUS! – O grito de Harry ecoou novamente. Todos se levantaram automaticamente.  
- Cuidem de fazê-la parar com os berros, vou ver o que esta acontecendo. – Falei tentando tranquilizar a todos. Corri para a cozinha e congelei onde estava quando vi Snape e Sirius se encarando e apontavam as varinhas um para o outro. E Harry estava entre os dois, tentando inutilmente acalma-los.  
Snape estava lá, mais pálido do que nunca e segurava sua varinha com força o que indicava que estava morrendo de ódio, ele não pareceu notar minha presença.  
- Esta me chamando de covarde? – Rosnou Sirius. A voz dele me trouxe de volta a realidade e ele tentou empurrar Harry, mas este continuou onde estava._  
_- Sim, eu estou! – Respondeu Snape firme.  
- Saia já daqui Harry! – Sirius ordenou e tentou empurrar o garoto novamente, e desta vez acabou conseguindo.  
- Mas o que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? – Corri e me coloquei entre os dois antes que um duelo se iniciasse. Eles estavam a ponto de matar um ao outro. – Parem com isso. – Os afastei. - Larguem essas coisas e ajam como adultos! – Falei imponente.  
- Ótimo. Black conseguiu uma defensora. – Zombou Snape e eu o encarei com certa indignação.  
– Quem você pensa que é? Você está na minha casa RANHOSO! – Sirius avançou um passo a frente.  
- Já chega!- Dessa vez empurrei apenas Sirius com uma dose a mais de força e ainda sim tive certa dificuldade em fazê-lo recuar. –Harry saia daqui. Vou dar um jeito nisso, mas saia logo. – Ordenei o garoto por um momento se mostrou decido a permanecer, mas acabou obedecendo. - Parem com isso ou vou estuporar os dois! – Ameacei.  
A porta da cozinha se escancarou e por ela entraram todos os Weasley, Hermione e Remo.  
Todos pararam ao se deparar com aquela cena, Sirius e Snape também ficaram estáticos.  
- Por Merlin! O que esta havendo aqui? – Arthur Weasley tomou a frente.  
Com a chegada de tantas testemunhas eles pareceram recobrar um pouco da consciência, abaixaram as varinhas, mas ainda se encaravam com um misto de ódio e desprezo.  
- Sirius! – Olivia acabava de entrar na cozinha e parecia aliviada em ver os dois de pé, principalmente _Sirius_. Encarei Snape que agora guardava sua varinha.  
- Esta tudo bem Liv, não aconteceu nada! – Sirius foi ao encontro de minha irmã tentando acalma-la. Os dois estavam realmente próximos e algo parecia estar surgindo entre eles.  
Snape se virou e estava prestes a partir, e então ele parou antes de passar pelos Weasley.  
- Graças a Black eu quase esqueci de dizer... – Ele se virou e me encarou, por uma fração de segundos nossos olhares se encontraram, ainda era o mesmo olhar estranho que eu havia visto no natal. – Dumbledore quer vê-la, Levine. – Disse ele indiferente.  
- Tudo bem. – Respondi suavemente. Snape se virou pronto para seguir seu caminho, sem mais demoras. Logo ele já havia saído pela porta.  
- Bem, vou até Hogwarts agora. – Usei a varinha e conjurei minha capa que de algum lugar da sala viera parar em minhas mãos. - Da próxima vez tente acalmar os ânimos. – Repreendi Sirius.  
- Emily, fale com Dumbledore. Faça alguma coisa. Parece Snape vai dar aulas particulares a Harry. – Disse Sirius nervoso.  
- Eu já sabia. Na verdade eu deveria estar presente nessas aulas. – Respondi vestindo a capa.  
- Então esteja! – Sirius veio em minha direção.  
- Acho que isso não é mais possível. Mas vou ver o que posso fazer, talvez Eleonora...  
- Harry gosta de você, ele confia em você... Até mesmo eu confio mais em você que conheci a menos de um mês, do que em Snape que conheço desde a escola. – Sirius me cortou.  
- Tudo bem, mas não prometo nada ok? – Me despedi de todos e sai. Enquanto eu caminhava até a porta de saída e a atravessava me ocorreu a ideia de que eu nem se quer tentaria estar dentro das aulas.  
A essa altura imaginei que Snape já estaria longe, talvez até em Hogwarts, mas ele estava lá do outro lado da rua.  
- Sabia que eu viria. – Falei ao me aproximar.  
- Tenho a leve impressão de que você está me evitando Levine. – Ele me encarou e era quase como se ele estivesse olhando dentro de mim... – Sei que recusou dar aulas de oclumência para Potter naquele dia. Isso tudo apenas porque sou o outro instrutor? – Não era bem como ele estava dizendo, mas estava correto.  
- Não! De onde tirou isso? – Menti.  
- Não engoli a história sobre eu ter que voltar para o bar porque não era _justo_ deixar minha acompanhante. E agora esperou que eu saísse para seguir o mesmo caminho que sabia que eu seguiria. Se há culpa nisso tudo ela é tanto minha quanto sua, diz para esquecer, mas posso jurar que esta fugindo de mi...  
- Desculpe. – O interrompi. – Estou agindo de forma infantil. Apenas me desculpe.  
- Aceite a proposta de Dumbledore. Dê aulas de oclumência para Potter. – Ele disse a ultima parte mais baixo.  
- Não saia disso por minha causa, soube que é um excelente oclumente. – Sorri. – De qualquer forma eu já recusei, não há volta.  
- Ouvi falar o mesmo sobre você. Dumbledore é insistente, vai lhe perguntar mais uma vez se aceita. – Ele começou a me conduzir até um local apropriado para que pudéssemos desaparatar. – Aceite desta vez. Gosto tanto de Potter quanto ele gosta de mim. - A menção do nome de Harry fez suas feições ficaram mais rígidas.  
- Tudo bem. Não acredito muito no que você diz, mas faremos isso da forma como foi planejado por Dumbledore. Faremos isso juntos. – Estendi minha mão a ele. – O que acha de irmos agora? – Talvez eu realmente tivesse que agradecer Peter algum dia, talvez ele estivesse certo a respeito de muitas coisas que eu era teimosa demais para admitir.  
- Segure meu braço. – Disse ele estendendo-o a mim.  
- Diz que estou fugindo e agora se recusa a segurar minha mão para aparatar. – Zombei. – Mas tudo bem, seja como quiser. – Coloquei meu braço sobre o dele e segurei as costas de sua mão, e surpreendentemente ele segurou a ponta dos meus dedos. Sorri e me perguntei se estaria sentindo todas aquelas coisas estranhas em meu estomago pelo mero toque de nossas mãos.  
Eu estava _enlouquecendo_...

* * *

**N/A**

Eu achei fofo, mas e vocês o que acharam?  
Prometo postar assim que tiver novos capítulos.

Beijos, beijos ;*


	18. It Will Be OK

**_Terceira pessoa narrando._**

- Estou feliz por ter Emily de volta nas aulas de Poções. – Disse Harry largando a pena sobre o pergaminho e acariciando a mão cansada.  
- Estou feliz também que o reino de terror tenha tido fim. – Comentou Ronald encarando-o e Hermione apenas seguiu com seus afazeres. – Mas não acham estranha essa aproximação dos dois? Pra quem nem se olhava nos olhos eles estão bem proxim... – Hermione o impediu de continuar.  
- Sirius pediu que ela fizesse alguma coisa. – Argumentou Hermione revirando os olhos.  
- Acha que é o que ela está fazendo? – Perguntou Harry em duvida. Ele não tinha nem ideia do que o aguardava no escritório de Snape as seis horas, mas seria tranquilizador saber que Emily estava tentando ajuda-lo, e talvez estivesse de fato conseguindo.  
- E o que ela está fazendo? Ah essa eu sei responder, está confraternizando com o inimigo! Sentando-se ao lado dele! – Respondeu Ronald de forma dramática.  
- Não seja ridículo! – Hermione o repreendeu. – O professor Snape não é nosso inimigo! Dumbledore confia nele e vocês deveriam fazer o mesmo. – Disse a garota fechando um livro com um pouco mais de força, o que demonstrava um pouco de sua irritação.  
- É que eu só não consigo ficar tranquilo sabendo vou ter um aula particular com Snape. Nos odiamos. – Disse Harry nervoso. As seis horas se aproximavam cada vez mais.  
- No lugar de ter aulas extras com Snape eu preferia continuar com os pesadelos. – Disse Ronald quase que para si mesmo.  
- Fale por você! - Disse Hermione irritada. – Você quer se livrar disso, não quer, Harry?  
- Sim...  
- Tenho certeza de que Dumbledore esta fazendo isso para ajuda-lo. – Ela encarou o garoto por alguns segundos antes de prosseguir. – Isso com certeza ira livra-lo dos sonhos, tente ficar calmo. Vai dar tudo certo. – Disse Hermione de forma tranquilizadora e Harry apenas assentiu.

* * *

Algumas horas mais tarde enquanto Harry se direcionava a sala de Snape, ele repetia mentalmente as palavras de Hermione. "Vai dar tudo certo" murmurava ele para si mesmo.

Talvez ela estivesse certa, talvez não houvesse o que temer. Afinal, Snape não podia ser pior do que já era... Ou talvez pudesse...  
Esse "talvez", essa remota possibilidade de tudo ser imensamente pior fazia um nó se formar em sua garganta. E enquanto ele caminhava em algum corredor já muito próximo da sala de Snape, Harry desejou estar em qualquer outro lugar, como por exemplo, a casa de Sirius onde possivelmente estaria protegido da ira do mestre em poções.  
Os maus pressentimentos aumentavam a medida que Harry se aproximava da porta, então houve um momento em que ele não teve mais escolha... Estava parado diante da porta.  
"Vai dar tudo certo" sussurrou ele pela milésima vez. Respirou fundo e tentou pensar em coisas boas enquanto batia na porta e entrava.

A sala ainda era a mesma, sombria como em todas as outras vezes que estivera ali.  
Prateleiras com centenas de vidros, cujos conteúdos eram pedaços de animais e plantas suspensos em poções de variadas cores. Mas a atenção do garoto voou direto para mesa onde ele logo percebeu a penseira que pertencia a Dumbledore. "O que ela estava fazendo ali?"  
Ele se perguntou enquanto a observava.  
Harry estava tão distraído que pulou quando a voz de Snape surgiu do meio das sombras na parte mal iluminada da sala.  
- Feche a porta Potter. – Disse Snape. Harry obedeceu sem dizer uma palavra e teve a estranha sensação de que estava sendo aprisionado.  
Quando Harry se virou novamente, Snape saia da escuridão.  
Harry teve uma visão melhor de toda a sala, e talvez por não estar tão fixado na penseira percebeu que Snape não estava sozinho.  
- Olá Harry. – Disse uma voz muito familiar.

* * *

**N/A**

Capitulo curto eu sei, mas logo, logo vem o próximo!  
Obrigada pelas reviews meninas!  
Isso me motiva muito.  
Espero que continuem gostando...  
Beijos ;*


	19. A Good Sign

-EU SEI, EU CONSEGUI LEMBRAR!- Harry já estava caído no chão da sala de Snape, ele gritava e sua voz era triunfante o eu me fez ficar no mínimo curiosa, certamente Snape se sentia da mesma forma, pois havia abaixado a varinha antes mesmo da queda de Harry.  
Snape me olhou demonstrando certa preocupação antes de perguntar qualquer coisa a Harry.  
- De que você lembrou Potter? – Perguntou Severo interessado.  
- Eu lembrei, como não percebi antes! – Harry ainda tentava recuperar o folego, e suas palavras não faziam muito sentido para mim.  
- Percebeu o que? Do que está falando Potter? – Perguntou Severo de forma ríspida.  
Harry não respondeu, continuava um pouco alheio e esfregava a cicatriz.  
- Harry querido, por favor, conte-nos o que você viu. Talvez possamos ajuda-lo. – Falei suavemente enquanto me aproximava e o ajudei a se levantar.  
- Poderiam me dizer o que tem no Departamento de Mistérios? – As palavras de Harry me paralisaram de certa forma e rapidamente as imagens de uma estante repleta de esferas invadiu minha mente, a mais luminosa delas possuía o nome de Harry.  
Harry estava falando da _profecia_... E todos aqueles pesadelos que eu estava tendo, me mostravam a mesma estante, enquanto minha mente vagava pela sala escura do Ministério e saia em um corredor vazio e sem janelas, me perguntei se Harry teria visto o mesmo que eu.  
Mas era evidente que ele via o mesmo, Arthur Weasley era a prova viva disso.  
- Do que está falando Potter? – A voz de Severo me trouxe de volta a sua sala e percebi que ainda segurava o braço de Harry e o mesmo me encarava em silencio. – O que foi que você disse? - Perguntou Severo parecendo nervoso.  
- Perguntei o que tem no Departamento de Mistérios. – Harry repetiu e troquei um olhar apreensivo com Severo.  
- E por que... – Severo começou lentamente. – Você quer saber?  
- Aquele corredor que eu vi, venho sonhando com ele a meses. – Harry fixou seus olhos em Snape. – Agora tenho certeza de que ele leva ao departamento de mistérios, tenho quase certeza de Voldemort quer algo que está lá!  
- Eu já não pedi para não dizer o nome dele?! – Disse Severo irritado. Nós encaramos novamente e desta vez eu tomei a palavra.  
- Harry, acho que não deveria mais pensar nisso. – Eu o olhei nos olhos. - Ele seria tolo de tentar entrar no Ministério para pegar o que quer que seja. – Tentei tranquiliza-lo, mas eu estava mentindo. Eu sabia o quanto era possível que ele invadisse o Ministério ou mandasse seus comensais fazer o trabalho por ele.  
- Entenda de uma vez Potter. – Severo começou em tom ameaçador. – No Departamento de Mistérios, existem diversas coisas e _nenhuma_, escute bem, _NENHUMA_ delas interessa a você. Eu espero ter sido suficientemente claro e que isso não volte a se repetir!  
- Sim senhor. – Harry voltou a esfregar sua cicatriz, mas algo me dizia que ele não desistiria de investigar sobre o Departamento de Mistérios assim, tão fácil. Eu precisava me certificar de que ele não sairia em uma aventura proibida, que provavelmente o colocaria em perigo mortal. Jamais me perdoaria se algo acontecesse a ele.  
- Agora você deve ir descansar. – Tentei a amenizar o clima pesado que havia se instalado ali.  
- Esteja aqui na quarta-feira, mesmo horário. – Disse Severo de forma seca. – Trate de esvaziar essa mente todas as noites. Tente mantê-la calma e vazia. – Harry rapidamente jogou a mochila sobre os ombros e saiu de forma apressada.  
E ele não me parecia nem um pouco inclinado a seguir nossos conselhos.  
Severo me lançou um olhar preocupado, indicando que certamente estava pensando o mesmo.  
Harry estava prestes a descobrir o que aquele corredor significava, estava prestes a descobrir o que Voldemort realmente queria e isso não era nem de longe um bom sinal.

* * *

_**N/A**_

Hey girls!  
Espero que estejam gostando... Me perdoem se não superar suas expectativas.  
As coisas podem ficar um pouco insanas daqui a alguns capítulos, porque nada é o que parece.  
Eu sei, as vezes tenho ideais malucas.  
Perdoem também meus erros.  
Agradeço pelas reviews, elas me motivam MUITO.  
Se quiserem manter contato podem me adicionar no Facebook, ou me seguir no twitter, apenas peço que se identifiquem tipo "ah sou lá do "  
**Meu facebook** é Angel Alves Hilian (provavelmente sou a unica com esse nome, e sim Angel é meu nome mesmo UAHSUASHUSH)  
**Meu Twitter **é AlwaysRickman (Sigo todo mundo de volta)

PS: Pretendo postar outro capitulo antes de amanhecer (No presente momento são 03:20 da manhã) 


	20. Mass Escape From Azkaban

Eu praticamente invadi a sala de Cornélio Fudge, e o mesmo se sobressaltou com a minha entrada.

- Desculpe Ministro. Não consegui impedi-la. – Disse a assistente de voz irritante, que insistia em me puxar, tentando me levar para fora da sala.  
- Está tudo bem. – Disse Cornélio com a voz um pouco tremula. - De certa forma eu já aguardava a visita da senhorita _Levine_. – A assistente me lançou um olhar feio, que eu simplesmente ignorei, e depois se retirou fechando a porta. - Está aqui por causa das fugas, estou certo? – Ele começou com um pouco de receio.  
- Sim, e estou aqui também para lembra-lo de que foi avisado a respeito disso. – Ele não pareceu gostar nem um pouco do que eu disse.  
- É de se admirar que alguém como a Senhora acredite nas mentiras de Alvo Dumbledore. – Ele levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado a outro, atrás de sua mesa.  
- Era de se esperar que no mínimo ficasse alerta quanto aos seus guardas, mas acabo de perceber que é _orgulhoso_ demais para isso. – Falei irritada e por um momento ele parou, me encarou como se quisesse dizer algo ofensivo, mas apenas voltou a andar e não disse uma palavra. – Acha mesmo que tudo isso é obra de Sirius Black? – Andei alguns passos até a mesa.  
- Isso não está claro? – Respondeu ele indignado. – Ele foi o primeiro a fugir, porque não ajudaria os outros a fazer o mesmo? – Ele alterou um pouco seu tom normal de voz.  
- Fracamente! Sirius Black é inocente de todas as suas acusações. – Respondi no mesmo tom. – Posso garantir que Sirius não chegou nem perto daquele lugar na noite passada.  
- Sabe onde ele está não sabe? – Ele estreitou os olhos e parou bem na minha frente.  
- Isso não é da sua conta. – Respondi de forma seca, e ele pareceu ainda mais irritado com minha resposta. – Mas essa não é a principal questão da qual vim tratar... As fugas me preocupam muito e posso garantir que minha guarda está em alerta. – Continuei de forma mais amena. – Mas eu quero novamente pedir que proteja muito bem o Departamento de Mistérios.  
- Posso afirmar que o Ministério é muito seguro. Não há com que se preocupar. – Ele começou de forma nervosa. E se havia uma coisa que aquelas palavras não passavam, era _segurança_. – E com todo respeito, eu gostaria de lhe alertar que as palavras de Dumbledore podem não ser as mais confiáveis.  
- Então apenas vamos relembrar... Foi Dumbledore quem lhe falou sobre os dementadores certo? – Ele fez uma careta estranha, como se eu o tivesse estapeado. – Isso acaba de provar que ele estava certo. – Joguei sobre a mesa um exemplar do profeta diário que até então eu guardava em minhas vestes. – Entre o senhor Ministro e Alvo Dumbledore, eu fico com Dumbledore. – Comecei a andar em direção a porta.  
- Está voltando para Hogwarts? – Cornélio tentou apelar, mas eu não respondi. – Soube que Dolores está se saindo bem. – Parei alguns passos antes da porta.  
- Sugiro que mande Dolores Umbridge não atravessar mais o meu caminho. – Falei em tom de ameaça antes de sair da sala.

Cornélio estava certamente desesperado. Talvez até já tivesse percebido que Dumbledore tinha razão, mas ainda era orgulhoso demais para admitir que estava errado.  
Estava tão preocupado com seu precioso cargo, que estava deixando as coisas fugirem do controle e isso era péssimo nas atuais circunstâncias.  
As coisas estavam desmoronando aos poucos.  
Talvez ele seja o pior Ministro da história bruxa...

Quando me vi do lado de fora do Ministério respirei mais aliviada, e logo na saída, encontrei Peter a minha espera.  
- E então como foi? – Perguntou ele parecendo ansioso.  
- A mesma coisa de sempre. – Respondi um pouco cansada.  
- Deixe-me adivinhar... " Dumbledore está mentindo, o Ministério é seguro e tudo é obra do assassino Sirius Black." – Ele fez uma péssima imitação de Fudge enquanto atravessávamos a rua.  
- Acertou. – Respondi sem animação. – Ande mais rápido, o café já deve estar começando. – Eu o apressei.  
- Desde quando liga para o café da manhã? Ah o tal carinha das poções... – Ele zombou.  
- Não seja ridículo. – Respondi indignada. Logo entramos em um beco deserto onde eu poderia desaparatar. – Umbridge é o problema. Ela é simplesmente um pesadelo. – Andei até o fim do pequeno beco sem saída. – Mas o que você faz aqui?  
- Pensei em acompanha-la de volta ao povoado. Não gosto da minha irmãzinha andando por ai sozinha. – Respondeu ele de forma teatral.  
- Seu grande mentiroso! – Falei de forma acusadora. - Está indo ver Rosmerta. – Pelo menos alguém estava se saindo bem...  
- E também estou coletando informações suas para Olivia. – Ele acrescentou ficando um pouco mais serio.  
- Bem, então acho melhor irmos. – Estendi minha mão a ele, logo Peter a segurou e então desaparatamos.

* * *

Por sorte o salão principal não estava tão cheio, de certa forma ainda era cedo. Atravessei rapidamente em direção a mesa dos professores, onde já estavam Eleonora, Snape, Dumbledore e McGonagall.  
- Bom dia. – Me sentei entre Eleonora e Snape.  
- Bom dia. – Responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo.  
- Onde você estava? – Sussurrou Eleonora enquanto largava um exemplar do profeta diário ao meu lado.  
- Tratando de assuntos importantes. – Respondi enquanto me servia uma xícara de café.  
- Minis...  
- Sim. – Eu a interrompi. – Poderíamos conversar sobre isso mais tarde? – Eleonora assentiu assim que percebeu que Umbridge se aproximava.  
Tomei um gole grande de café e com uma boa olhada ao redor vi que o salão já estava mais cheio, assim como a mesa dos professores.

Agora o ruído da conversa entre os estudantes era a única coisa que se ouvia em todo o salão.  
Não pude deixar de notar que Umbridge mantinha seus olhos fixos em Dumbledore e McGonagall que pareciam preocupados e conversavam de forma intensa.  
- Seria melhor se não a encarasse de forma tão direta. – A voz fria de Snape preencheu meus ouvidos.  
- O que? Hã, não. Não estou encarando. – Larguei a xícara sobre a mesa e o encarei.  
- Está a pelo menos dez minutos na mesma posição, olhando fixamente para um ponto. – Ele estava me observando? Snape desviou o olhar quando percebeu o que havia dito.  
- Ela me causa calafrios. – Sussurrei e ele pareceu se divertir com o comentário.  
- Eu não diria calafrios, talvez náuseas fosse a palavra correta. – Comentou Eleonora do outro lado.  
- Náuseas é a palavra correta para que, senhorita Tyler? – Por puro azar Umbridge estava passando naquele exato momento e havia parado atrás de nossas cadeiras.  
- Mingau de aveia. – Respondeu Eleonora de forma simples. Umbridge nos encarou por algum tempo antes de partir na direção oposta.  
- Deveriam tomar mais cuidado com o que dizem. – Acrescentou Snape tomando um gole de café.  
- E você deveria parar de obedecer a Umbridge como se fosse um animalzinho de estimação. – Eleonora aproveitou a oportunidade para alfineta-lo. – Se bem que você já é um animal. – Ela zombou. Snape estava pronto para dar uma resposta a altura quando eu interferi.  
- Não! Nem pense nisso! – Lancei a ele meu olhar mais intimidador, ele pareceu ceder, mas ainda estava irritando. – E você, pare de provocar! – Me voltei para Eleonora que me encarou parecendo confusa. – Estou cansada dessas brigas de vocês. Disparam ofensas um contra o outro como se fossem dois adolescentes! – Eu os repreendi.  
- O que posso fazer se Tyler não é madura o suficiente para ocupar um lugar nesta mesa? – A voz de Snape era fria e sem emoção. – Arrogante ao extremo, acha que sabe de tudo... E lembra de uma maneira um pouco pobre as infantilidades de Potter. Quer que eu continue? -Perguntou ele de forma maliciosa. Snape não sabia, mas aquelas palavras surtiam um efeito incrível sobre Eleonora. Ela estreitou os olhos, e eu quase podia ver chames acessas bem no fundo deles.  
- Escuta aqui seu... – Eleonora estava prestes a disparar uma serie de xingamentos e lições de moral sem sentido, então optei por me levantar e deixar que ele terminassem a discussão sozinhos. Um pouco distante pude ouvir a voz abafada de Eleonora, mas não era possível distinguir suas palavras.  
Ao passar entre as mesas notei que alguns estudantes pareciam se divertir com a situação, mas Harry parecia particularmente confuso quando seu olhar percorreu da mesa dos professores até mim.  
- Ela é louca! – Disse um Snape muito irritado ao passar por mim. – Completamente insana!  
- SNAPE SEU BASTARDO! VOLTE AQUI! – Eleonora já estava logo atrás de mim e parecia capaz de pular em cima de Snape e mata-lo ali mesmo.  
- Aja como adulta se quer ser tratada como uma. – Eu a impedi de segui-lo. – Preste atenção no que está fazendo. Está gritando no meio do Salão Principal, durante o café da manhã.  
- Ok. Você está certa!- Ela bufou.  
- Lembre-se que está dentro de Hogwarts, então trate de obedecer as regras. – Eleonora respirou fundo e encolheu os ombros.  
- Como você o aguenta? – Seu tom de voz era cansado.  
- As vezes Snape pode ser uma boa companhia. – Eu a guiei para fora do Salão Principal.  
- Duvido! – Ela subiu o primeiro degrau da escada. – Bem, nos vemos mais tarde.  
- Fique fora de brigas! – Aconselhei antes que ela começasse a subir.

Tomei meu caminho em direção as masmorras, mais precisamente a sala de Poções.

- Tyler deve aprender a se controlar. – Disse Snape assim que entrei na sala.  
- Peço desculpas por ela. – Falei suavemente. – Mas você poderia pegar mais leve da próxima vez.  
- O fato de eu não estar constantemente arranjando problemas com Umbridge, não significa que eu esteja submisso a ela. – Ele estava sentado atrás de sua mesa e não parecia nada feliz.  
- Eu não disse que você estava. – Com minha resposta ele pareceu amenizar suas feições. – Conheço Eleonora a mais tempo do que pode imaginar, e sim ela é muito inconstante, mas é uma ótima pessoa.  
- Não é bem o que parece. – Ele comentou irritado.  
- Talvez algum dia, você acabe descobrindo que nem tudo é o que parece. – Me aproximei de sua mesa.  
- Inspirador! – Disse Snape sem emoção. E só quando ele colocou as mãos em cima da mesa, percebi que seus pulsos estavam inchados, provavelmente um efeito da maldição do ferrão lançada por Harry na noite anterior.  
- Seus pulsos! – Contornei a mesa e parei ao lado de Snape. – Estão inchados. – Conjurei uma cadeira e me sentei aos seu lado. Quando peguei sua mão ele  
tentou puxa-la de volta.  
- Bobagem, estão ótimos! – Mas eu já estava afastando a manga de suas vestes e ele fez uma careta quando puxei a outra mão. – Achei que estariam melhores ao amanhecer. – Estavam realmente vermelhos e inchados.  
- Devem estar doloridos. – Com o auxilio da varinha comecei a trata-los enquanto Severo me observava.  
- Não é nada que não seja suportável. – Ele comentou quando eu terminava de tratar o segundo pulso.  
- Percebe-se! Você passou uma noite inteira com eles nesse estado! – Guardei minha varinha no bolso interno de minhas vestes e Severo ainda observava atentamente cada movimento meu, e era extremamente difícil imaginar o que ele estava pensando.  
Desejei ainda estar segurando sua mão, desejei tê-lo mais perto de mim.  
Como se lesse meus pensamentos ele inclinou-se para frente e um arrepio percorreu minha espinha. Eu podia sentir sua respiração cada vez mais próxima, seus olhos estavam fixos nos meus e foi ai que o sinal soou.

Eu fechei os olhos quando ele se afastou, respirei fundo antes de ficar de pé. Eu havia feito de novo, tinha usado a coisa estranha que havia em mim para atrai-lo. Aquilo não era certo e eu precisava me recompor ante que os alunos começassem a entrar.  
Agora Severo estava parado perto de sua estante de livros e ajeitava as mangas de suas vestes.  
Fiquei em pé, mas senti minhas pernas um pouco tremulas quando dei os primeiros passos em direção as bancadas.  
- Bom dia. - Sorri para os primeiros alunos quintanistas da Lufa-Lufa, que passaram por mim.  
- Mas o que é isso? - Snape atravessou a sala mais do que rápido quando ouvimos o que parecia ser uma pequena confusão do lado de fora da sala. - Entrem agora e ocupem seus lugares em silencio. - Disse Severo rispidamente. Ele permaneceu na porta da sala até que o ultimo aluno entrou. - Abram seus livros e preparem a poção que está na pagina 170. - Ele fez um leve movimento com a varinha e a porta se fechou enquanto ele andava até sua mesa. - Vamos continuar a trabalhar com a Poção da Força. Vocês irão usa-la na poção que prepararam na aula anterior; Se está estiver preparada corretamente.

Andei entre as bancadas tentando uma vez ou outra auxiliar os alunos, quase não percebi quando Umbridge entrou na sala da forma mais silenciosa possível e se instalou nas sobras atras da mesa de Snape e começou a fazer algumas anotações.  
Droga! Eu havia esquecido completamente que Umbridge ainda não havia inspecionado a aula de Snape.

Disfarçadamente indiquei no livro o ingrediente certo para uma lufana que parecia particularmente atrapalhada, mas sempre mantendo os olhos fixos em Umbridge e tinha certeza de que ela fazia o mesmo quanto a mim.  
De relance pude ver Snape indicar com o olhar que me posicionasse ao lado de sua mesa, cheguei bem a tempo de ouvir Umbridge falar.

- A turma parece bem avançada. - Ela parou atrás de Snape. - Mas eu gostaria de perguntar se é aconselhável ensinar uma poção da força, não tenho certeza se o Ministério está de acordo. Talvez fosse preferível remove-la. - Snape se virou para encara-la. - Agora... A quanto tempo o senhor ensina em Hogwarts? - Ela descansou a pena sobre a prancheta.  
- Quatorze anos. - Snape respondeu de forma seca.  
- Mas se inscreveu primeiro para Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, não foi? - Perguntou Umbridge encarando a prancheta.  
- Sim. - Ele respondeu calmamente.  
- E não obteve sucesso? - Snape mordeu os lábios.  
- É obvio! - Eu procurei abafar o riso quando Snape respondeu.  
- E desde então tem se inscrito nessa disciplina? - Umbridge insistiu.  
- Sim. - Pelo que eu conhecia de Snape ele já estava começando a ficar irritado.  
- Tem alguma ideia do porque Dumbledore se recusa a lhe dar o cargo? - Ela começou a anotar alguma coisa.  
- Pergunte a ele. - Respondeu Snape de forma ríspida.  
- Oh, pode acreditar que irei perguntar. - Ela lançou um dos seus sorrisos falsos que me davam náuseas. - Venha aqui querida. - Ela se direcionou a mim.  
- Acho que podemos evitar tal interrogatório, já passei pela aprovação do Senhor Ministro. - Segui na direção das bancadas. - Ingrediente errado! - Comentei ao passar por um aluno d Lufa-Lufa. - Acrescente este e as coisas poderão ser consertadas. - Pisquei para ele que sorriu em resposta. Logo Umbridge estava atras de mim, interrogando alguns alunos da Corvinal.

Voltei ao meu lugar perto da mesa de Snape. Constatei que ainda não haviam passado nem vinte minutos desde o inicio da aula. Era possível perceber que seria algo tortuoso e extremamente cansativo...

**_Continua._**

* * *

_**N/A**_

Hello!  
Não consegui postar antes do amanhecer, o sono acabou me pegando ):   
_Mas ai está o novo capitulo, se der posto outro ainda hoje. _  
_Estou contente com as reviews! *-* Obrigada meninas! _  
_E quanto a Sirius, não vou dizer uma unica palavra só para saber o que vão achar quando a hora chegar... Espero não decepciona-las. _  
_Enfim, espero que gostem do capitulo. _  
_Beijos, Beijos. _  
_Angel. _


	21. Snape's Birthday Part 1

Pouco menos de uma semana havia se passado desde a vistoria de Umbridge, ela fazia o possível para tornar a vida de todos um inferno. E ela estava conseguindo me tirar do meu estado normal de calma, ultimamente eu nutria uma vontade ainda maior de acabar com ela de uma vez por todas.  
Mas eu não podia em hipótese alguma deixar meus instintos me dominarem. E o mesmo se aplicava a Severo Snape. Eu sentia uma necessidade absurda de tê-lo perto de mim, e ao mesmo tempo quando ele estava perto eu sentia uma dificuldade enorme em respirar. Era sempre assim, a situação piorava a cada misero segundo que eu passava ao lado dele, cada vez mais sensações surgiam, mas por sorte eu sempre conseguia me controlar antes que acabasse fazendo uma loucura. Eu estava ficando sem cartas na manga, já não sabia mais o que podia fazer...  
Eu o desejava, mas tinha que sufocar isso dentro de mim, tinha que esquecer, eu deveria trancar à sete chaves todos os sentimentos que vinham crescendo antes que a situação acabasse fugindo do meu controle.

Já havia chegado longe demais para simplesmente ir embora, largar tudo como fiz da ultima vez. Ao menos não haviam mais brigas, e nem mais beijos, ou quase beijos... Isso ainda acabaria me matando.  
Por mais inacreditável que fosse, Snape parecia me considerar sua _amiga, _mas eu ainda não conseguia entender o brilho estranho naqueles olhos negros quando eles se ligavam aos meus. Embora Peter insistisse na ideia de que eu deveria aproveitar o tal "poder" desconhecido e usa-lo com Snape, eu preferia não pensar nisso. Peter estava mais do que certo ao dizer que eu estava sozinha demais, que precisava viver um pouco, mas não seria justo com Snape, nem comigo mesma. Por mais que o quisesse, não era correto usar poderes desconhecidos para fazer Snape sentir-se atraído por mim. Não podia condena-lo a uma vida como a minha...

E ainda no meio de tudo havia Tom, meu adorável primeiro amor, que estava sempre lá quando eu precisava. Era do conhecimento de todos que em algum momento da minha vida eu o havia amado. Coisas de juventude, Thomas era mais velho, extremamente charmoso e encantador. Tinha cortes inteiras a seus pés, mas por muito tempo permaneceu ao meu lado, primeiro como um mentor, depois como o cara por quem eu havia me apaixonado. E agora por mais que as coisas tivessem mudado ele _sempre _seria uma parte importante da minha vida. Ainda é um pouco inevitável ficar imaginando o que teria acontecido se tivéssemos nos casado, e sem duvida eu o teria feito se não fosse a guerra e os inúmeros obstáculos. Mas talvez tenha sido melhor assim, afinal ninguém sabe dizer o que poderia ter acontecido se tivemos continuado juntos... Tudo o que eu conseguia sentir por Thomas era um enorme carinho e uma grande gratidão.  
Eleonora ainda costuma caçoar dizendo que com um simples estalar de dedos Thomas estaria aos meus pés. Prefiro pensar que é apenas um brincadeira, mas talvez bem lá fundo eu saiba que ela está certa quando diz que Tom ainda sente algo por mim...

Entre todas essas coisas, bem no meio de toda minha confusão mental havia _Harry_, eu agradecia aos céus por tê-lo por perto. Ele era o que tornava meus dias menos sombrios, de certa forma preservava minha sanidade. Nossa ligação parecia crescer cada vez mais, era quase como meu próprio filho.  
Me sentia sempre imensamente feliz ao vê-lo, fazia sempre o possível para ajuda-lo, havia até mesmo me tornado uma professora da Armada de Dumbledore nas horas vagas.  
Harry Potter era encantador, eu desejava que Lilian pudesse vê-lo agora, ver o homem magnifico que ele estava se tornando. Ele possuía os olhos de Lily e as vezes era como se ela estivesse olhando para mim através dos olhos dele. Harry me trazia paz, mesmo que por pouco tempo.

Agora eu estava chegando ao Salão principal, havia feito a maior parte do trajeto sem perceber. Estava perdida em meus devaneios, completamente alheia ao resto do mundo. Era domingo, por isso eu havia levantado mais tarde, olhando com um pouco mais de atenção notei que o dia parecia incrivelmente bonito e o sol brilhava do lado de fora do castelo, e também não pude deixar de notar que mesmo que o dia estivesse agradável, os corredores estavam quase desertos.  
Umbridge estava conseguindo... Os alunos acabavam passando a maior parte do tempo enfurnados em suas salas comunais, assim como também os professores se limitavam a permanecer em suas salas a maior parte do tempo.  
E a situação no Salão Principal não era muito diferente, pouquíssimos alunos estavam distribuídos nas mesas correspondentes as suas casas, era deprimente.

Não tive muito tempo para pensar em como tudo parecia tão vazio. Um turbilhão de sentimentos me atingiu em cheio quando avistei Severo Snape sentado à mesa dos professores. Evidentemente ele não havia levantado muito cedo, e a cada passo que eu dava, desejava com todas as minhas forças voltar ao salão em uma outra hora, quando ele já não estivesse ali, mas era realmente tarde para fazer isso.  
Murmurei um "bom dia" ao sentar em meu lugar habitual, ao lado de Snape. Ele rapidamente respondeu, sem muita emoção e continuou a tomar seu café.  
Embora eu sentisse uma grandiosa necessidade de ouvir a voz dele novamente, de despertar sua atenção, continuei calada. Havia aprendido da pior maneira o quanto era prejudicial iniciar uma conversa quando estávamos assim, tão próximos.  
Enchi uma cálice de suco de abobora, olhei para as torradas, mas tinha a leve impressão de que não conseguiria comer. Parecia que elefantes dançavam em meu estomago. Tomei apenas um gole do suco, me arrependi poucos segundos depois.

- Bom dia! - Dumbledore surgiu sorridente e eu apenas acenei com a cabeça. - Alguma ideia para o seu aniversário? - Ele se dirigiu a Severo e eu engasguei com o suco e por pouco não o cuspi de volta. "Ele disse aniversário?"  
- Por favor Alvo! - Disse Severo mal-humorado. - Não me venha com isso novamente.  
- De qualquer forma, eu acredito que possa tirar o dia de folga. Acho que Emily pode assumir suas aulas por um dia. - Disse Dumbledore calmamente. Eu olhei dele para Severo, e Alvo me lançou um largo sorriso, no entanto Severo Snape não parecia nem um pouco feliz.  
- Patético! - O mau humor parecia ter aumentado consideravelmente. - Não vou tirar o dia de folga! É uma data como qualquer outra. - Disse ele da forma mais fria possível.  
- Tire uma folga. Se não aceita de bom grado, encare como uma ordem do Diretor da escola onde você trabalha. - Disse Dumbledore calmamente antes de se retirar sem dar a chance de Severo revidar. Ele bufou.  
- Talvez Dumbledore esteja certo, talvez você precise de uma folga. - Quando percebi as palavras já haviam saído. Severo me lançou um olhar quase mortal. - Desculpe! - Acrescentei rapidamente, e suas feições pareceram mais suaves.  
- Tudo bem. - Ele deu um longo suspiro. - Apenas não sei o que Dumbledore pensa que posso fazer. Talvez ele esteja até tramando alguma... coisa. - Ele me avaliou por algum tempo  
- Não perca seu tempo. Se ele está tramando alguma coisa, posso garantir que não me contou. - Desviei o olhar. - Apenas aproveite, não se preocupe com nada. Eu daria tudo por uma folga as vezes, mas isso não vem ao caso. - Falei suavemente. Ele me encarou parecendo confuso e eu sorri quase que involuntariamente O plano de não falar não estava dando certo, os elefantes ainda dançavam no meu estomago e arrepios percorriam todo o meu corpo.  
- Aquele bando de cabeças-ocas vão enlouquecer você. - Disse ele friamente.  
- Não se preocupe, eu sei me cuidar. - Respondi. - Apenas aproveite sua folga. Imagino que... - Eu congelei quando olhos dele encontraram os meus. As palavras pareciam correr para longe de mim, eu não conseguia formular nenhuma frase e já não sabia mais o que estava dizendo.  
- Imagina que? - A voz dele chamou minha atenção.  
- Imagino que você...Hum... - Comecei de forma meio lerda. Droga eu estava fazendo de novo! - Imagino que faz, hã, muito tempo que não tira uma folga. - Falei quase atropelando as palavras.  
- Não acho que seja necessário. - Disse ele de forma arrastada. Sua voz me dava arrepios... Desviei o olhar.  
- Dou minha palavra de que seus cabeça-oca vão ficar bem. - Ergui a mão em forma de juramento, e procurei não encara-lo.  
- Não estou nem um pouco preocupado com eles. - Eu tomei outro gole de suco. - Me preocupa o que podem tentar fazer na minha ausência. - Com certeza minhas bochechas ficaram coradas nessa hora, continuei a tomar meu suco que por sinal estava acabando. - Não hesite em descontar pontos. - Acrescentou ele. Prendi a respiração quando ele se inclinou na minha direção. - Não gosto da ideia de ter que me ausentar e deixa-los sozinhos.  
- Você fala como se eu fosse uma irresponsável. - Falei irritada. - Por mais que duvide da minha capacidade, posso mante-los na linha. Já disse para não se preocupar. - Nessa hora fui obrigada a voltar a respirar, inalando o perfume amadeirado misturado ao cheiro de ervas. Era o perfume dele, o perfume que eu tanto tentava evitar. Se Peter estivesse aqui a essa hora, certamente estaria gargalhando na minha cara.

- Emily! - A voz de Eleonora me tirou do transe em que eu estava entrando. Dei graças a Merlin quando me virei para encara-la e o ar pareceu mudar.  
Senti quando a cadeira de Snape foi arrastada, o que indicava que ele havia levantado. Logo ele já estava passando entre as mesas, eu o acompanhei com o olhar até perde-lo de vista quando ele atravessou as portas do grande salão. - Você ouviu alguma coisa do que eu disse? - Eleonora estalava os dedos na frente dos meus olhos, chamando minha atenção. Era engraçado como eu nem se quer havia notado que ela estava falando.  
- O que? - Perguntei um pouco atordoada. Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. - Desculpe. Repita tudo outra vez. - Virei um pouco minha cadeira para o lado onde se localizava o lugar de Severo, que agora era ocupado por Eleonora. Ela sorriu de forma boba, eu sorri de volta.  
me servi um pouco mais de suco e peguei uma torrada com geleia enquanto ela recomeçava.  
Embora dessa vez eu estivesse ouvindo cada uma das palavras dela, meus pensamentos ainda estavam em Severo Snape. E cada vez que a imagem dele me vinha a mente, eu podia jurar que estava sorrindo de uma forma meio débil.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

_**N/A:**_

_Hey! É bom vê-las novamente, me desculpem a demora... Eu estava passando por um certo bloqueio criativo, mas as coisas parecem estar voltando ao normal agora. Ufa!_  
_Obrigada pelas reviews meninas! _  
_Eu sei que o capitulo não está lá essas coisas, mas ficaria feliz de receber suas criticas, sugestões, opiniões... Qualquer coisa ;)_  
_Espero realmente que gostem, acreditem ou não escrevi este capitulo na madrugada passada, nas notas do meu celular. Conseguem entender o trabalhão que eu tive? UASHUASHUSA Bem, acho que ficariam alegres em saber que já estou trabalhando em um novo capitulo que não ira demorar muito para ser postado. _  
_Não me larguem, embora eu seja uma autora um tanto complicada._  
_Até a próxima! _  
_Amo você, Angel. _


	22. Snape's Birthday Part 2

_**N/A:**_

Olá! Como estão minhas amadas leitora?   
_E me digam com sinceridade o que acharam ok?_  
_Caso queiram saber, me inspirei na musica "Poison & Wine - The Civil Wars" para escrever o capitulo._  
_Fiquei ouvindo sem parar nas partes finais, então acho uma ótima dica que escutem a musica.(se quiserem)_  
_Agora irei parar de encher o saco HAHHAHAHA'_  
_Boa leitura amores._

* * *

Estava próximo do toque de recolher, já não haviam mais alunos foras de suas salas comunais e eu estava voltando para meus aposentos após uma breve conversa com Dumbledore. E foi ai que lamentavelmente _eu os vi_.

Snape e sua acompanhante aos beijos. Rapidamente me escondi nas sombras, a ultima coisa que eu desejava era que notassem a minha _presença_.  
_E_mbora eu me encontrasse em perfeito estado físico, parecia que havia acabado de ser apunhalada. _Sim, o que eu estava sentindo era como uma dar física._  
Era dor, desespero de saber que ele estava ali aos beijos com uma mulher, junto a um enorme desejo de desaparecer.  
Eu apenas percebi que estava andando quando colidi com uma parede, e quase como se não controlasse meu corpo escorreguei até o chão.

Deixei que as lagrimas viessem, quis que elas levassem consigo todo e qualquer sentimento.  
Eu não podia me sentir assim, após tanto tempo deveria saber como me controlar em qualquer situação.

Desejei que alguém estivesse ali para me levar embora, queria que tudo aquilo passasse de uma vez.  
Porque eu estava chorando por algo que jamais havia tido? Fechei os olhos com força, as lagrimas pareciam não ter fim e aquela dor não cessava...  
Porque nos apaixonamos tão fácil, mesmo quando sabemos que não é certo? Eu deveria saber evitar isso, talvez fosse uma das maiores fraquezas da humanidade... sofrer por outro ser humano que jamais vai nos pertencer.  
E a questão era: porque mesmo eu estava sofrendo?  
Passei as mangas do meu vestido pelo rosto, afim de secar as lagrimas. Segurei o choro, eu havia escolhido aquilo, havia escolhido sufocar os sentimentos e permanecer onde estava, nada era mais justo do que arcar com as consequência.  
Respirei fundo, e voltei a ficar em pé. Minhas pernas ainda estavam um pouco tremulas, a imagem dos dois fixa em minha mente junto a memória da vez em que nos beijamos e a vontade de me desfazer em lagrimas era quase dominadora, mas permaneci firme. Precisava chegar aos meu aposentos, e o mais importante, não podia ser vista. Eu me conhecia bem a ponto de saber que meu alto controle possui limites.  
Cuidadosamente sai da escuridão, olhei para os lados. Eles não estavam mais lá, talvez tivessem ido para os aposentos _dele_. Evitei ficar pensando nisso.

Corri desajeitada. Mais do que nunca necessitava da segurança que as solidas paredes dos meus aposentos me proporcionavam.  
Havia um peso em meu coração quando vi a luz acessa por debaixo da porta dos aposentos de Snape.  
Passei pela porta dos meus aposentos com certa urgência e a fechei o mais depressa que pude.  
Estava finalmente segura. Mesmo assim me encostei contra a porta, apenas para ter certeza.

- _Emily! - _Era a voz de Viviane e isso era tudo o que eu não precisava ouvir.  
Viviane estava com os cabelos ruivos preso em coque alto, e seus olhos verde-esmeralda, que agora estavam em chamas transpareciam certa piedade.  
- Não é o momento mais apropriado para discutirmos. - Falei de forma seca e me afastei da porta.  
- Pensei que talvez estivesse precisando de mim. - Sua voz carregava mais calma do que o natural.  
- Certo. O que está pretendo jogar na minha cara desta vez? - Me servi um gole de Whisky de Fogo e tomei em um único gole. - Que sou um fracasso e faço tudo errado? - Perguntei de forma irônica.  
- Em primeiro lugar, largue esse copo. Você não precisa disso. - Ela tirou o copo da minha mão. - Vim ajuda-la, não quero julga-la ou deixa-la mais abatida do que já está! - Ela fez com que eu me sentasse.  
- Não preciso da sua ajuda. - Falei rispidamente. Ela ainda permanecia de pé.  
- Não é o que parece. Olhe bem para você. - Viviane me encarou. - Olhos vermelhos e inchados, e é melhor nem falar sobre o cheiro da bebida.  
- É isso o que você chama de ajuda? - Zombei. - Precisa melhor sua ideia a respeito disso. - Ela bufou.  
- É impossível chegar delicadamente e falar com você. - Ela já estava irritada, assim como eu também estava. - Você sempre me recebe com quatro pedras nas mãos. Não sou sua inimiga, Emily! - Viviane segurou meu braço quando fui em diração as bebidas novamente. - Esqueça. Isso não vai ajudar.  
- O que você pode saber sobre isso, o que sabe sobre mim? - Olhei nos olhos dela. - Você escolheu um péssimo momento para dar lição de moral.  
- Sei o bastante para vir até aqui quando você precisa. - Ela respirou fundo e continuou. - Está sofrendo. Sofre por algo que sabe que não pode ter. - Seu tom indicava que estava prestes a me repreender e apontar todos os meus defeitos, mas não foi isso que ela fez. Viviane me puxou para um abraço. Quase não me lembrava de tê-lo feito, talvez tivesse acontecido uma unica vez durante a minha infância.  
Para minha surpresa me senti confortável e segura. Era como estar em casa, e as lagrimas recomeçaram de forma descontrolada. Agora eu estava soluçando também. - Ponha tudo pra fora. Estou aqui para ajuda-la a se livrar disso tudo. - Como ela poderia saber o que estava se passando? - Você pediu por ajuda, certo?- Disse ela como se lesse meus pensamentos. - Sente-se, vou preparar um chá. - Ela me sentar novamente.  
- Eu não queria que isso tivesse acontecido. - Tentei secar meu rosto, mas era inútil. Viviane estava de costas para mim, e quando voltou a se virar carregava uma xícara de chá.  
- Beba. Vai se sentir melhor. - Disse ele de forma tranquilizadora quando me passou a xícara. - Posso imaginar como está se sentindo, não se culpe. Vamos beba. - Ela me lançou um leve e raro sorriso. Beberiquei um pouco do chá. - Isso geralmente parece ser o fim do mundo, você sente como se fosse morrer, mas devo dizer que você sobrevirá sem grandes danos.  
- Como você pode saber? - Perguntei rouca. Tomei mais um gole do chá.  
- Simples, a maioria de nós já passou por algo assim. O segredo é focar em outras coisas. - Tomei outro gole enquanto ela falava. - Talvez você tenha pensado que sua unica paixão seria Thomas e que assim seria até o fim dos tempos...  
- Acho que talvez Eleonora esteja certa quando diz que estou muito solitária...  
- E você viu nesse rapaz uma novas oportunidades. Está respirando novos ares. - Ela completou a frase. Eu assenti enquanto terminava o chá.  
Já me sentia mais calma, as lagrimas haviam parado e Viviane parecia mais agradável do que nunca.  
Levamos a conversa sobre Snape e todo o resto até bem tarde. Jamais imaginei que ela poderia ser assim, talvez agora eu compreendesse as palavras de Igraine quando se referia a Viviane.  
Mesmo quando já estivesse absurdamente calma e sentindo-me muito melhor do que antes, permaneci sob os cuidado de Viviane.  
Por fim comecei a me sentir sonolenta, a ultima coisa que vi antes de adormecer, foi seu rosto.

* * *

Quando acordei, Viviane não estava mais na poltrona ao lado da cama. Um pouco de luz do sol atravessava as pesadas cortinas.  
Levantei-me ainda sonolenta, e rumei para o banheiro.  
Após um longo banho e minha higiene matinal, fui sentar a beira da lareira para ler um livro ou pelo menos tentar.  
Decidi não sair para o desejum, precisava por as ideias em ordem. A conversa na noite anterior me fez pensar em muitas coisas. Eu estava consideravelmente mais calma, e cogitando a ideia de pela primeira vez, seguir a risca os conselhos de Viviane. Precisava me concentrar em algo, e na verdade eu escolhi me concentrar em alguém... Harry. Ele precisava de mim, precisava de proteção e eu precisava dele para continuar sã. Com alguma sorte eu conseguiria esquecer de Snape e livrar-me dos sentimentos que ele havia despertado. Nesse momento alguém bateu a porta.  
Rapidamente fui atende-la, e então desejei não tê-lo feito. Snape estava parado do outro lado... Se ao menos eu soubesse que era ele, poderia ter ignorado e fingiria que não estava aqui.  
Rapidamente as cenas da noite anterior voltaram a minha mente, e cada palavra de Viviane ecoava distante em minha mente. Eu acabaria com os sentimentos, mas isso não significava que eles já estivessem extintos.  
Devo dizer que o ciume é um inimigo cruel e que jamais é piedoso conosco.

- Bom dia. - Disse ele cordialmente.  
- Bom dia. - Retribui de forma seca, Snape pareceu intrigado.  
- Presumo que já saiba que as aulas de poções foram canceladas?- Eu não respondi e ele hesitou um pouco antes de continuar. - Como eu já havia dito, não tenho ideia do que farei o dia todo... Então pensei que talvez pudesse me acompanhar até Hogsmeade. - Concluiu pausadamente.  
- Ah, claro. A proposito, um feliz aniversário professor. - Falei em tom de sarcasmo. - Mas receio que o senhor tenha perguntado a pessoa errada. Realmente quer a minha companhia? - Ele me encarou confuso.  
Tentei parecer indiferente, mas estava fracassando. Cada vez que os olhos dele estavam em mim, eu sentia que iria desmoronar.  
- O que quer dizer com isso? - Dei as costas a ele. Respirei fundo e permaneci de costas para ele.  
O que eu estava fazendo? A quem estava enganando? Mesmo que as imagens da noite anterior ainda estivessem fixas na minha mente, mesmo que eu soubesse que era errado, eu simplesmente não conseguia simplesmente ignorar o fato de que ele estava ali.  
- Poderia por favor me dizer o que isso significa? - Sua voz estava mais próxima e eu comecei a sentir arrepios. - Não entendo porque está agindo assim. - Ele depositou sua mãe em um dos meus ombros. - Há algo errado? - Perguntou preocupado. Então eu não soube o que responder.  
Porque eu não podia simplesmente gritar, ser rude com ele e fingir que não havia sentimento algum se não indiferença? Antes as coisas pareciam imensamente mais fáceis...  
- Não, não há nada. - Menti. Me virei para encara-lo, e lamentei ter feito tal coisa. Ele estava realmente próximo.  
Eu gostaria de dizer algo que o fizesse ir embora de uma vez, mas diante daquele olhos era extremamente impossível. A culpa não era dele, Severo não havia feito nada de errado. Ultimamente ele era tão dócil, tão gentil... Não merecia meu desprezo. - Desculpe. - Sussurrei. - Eu estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça. - Lancei um fraco sorriso. E mais uma vez eu estava desarmada, completamente entregue aqueles sentimentos. - Mas isso pode ser resolvido com uma simples poção. - Severo não parecia ter se convencido com minhas palavras...  
Eu quase havia esquecido da caixa sob a cabeceira da cama... Acenei a varinha e rapidamente ela voou até minhas mãos. - Pelo seu aniversário. - Estendi as mãos, oferecendo o presente a ele.  
- Emily, isso não é necessário. - Ele estava olhando fixamente em meus olhos, desejei saber o que ele estaria sentindo naquele exato momento...  
- Aceite. - Entreguei a ele, acidentalmente nossas mãos se tocaram e foi como se uma corrente elétrica passasse por mim. - Mas abra-o depois. - Me afastei um pouco.  
- Eu agradeço por isso, mas agora o que eu realmente gostaria é... - Ele fez uma pausa, mas eu já podia imaginar o que estava por vir. - Saber se vai aceitar meu convite. - Concluiu. - Já que Dumbledore me obrigou a tirar uma folga, acho justo que eu passe esse dia em boa companhia. - Ele me lançou uma meio sorriso. E a pergunta era: Como dizer não a ele?  
- E seria eu uma boa companhia? - Eu poderia mentir para ele, ou pelo menos tentar. Mas não poderia mentir para mim mesma. Estava eufórica com a possibilidade de tê-lo ao meu lado por um longo tempo. Seria agradável, mas ao mesmo tempo tortuoso.  
Eu não poderia acaricia-lo e dizer tudo o que sentia, deveria resistir e me contentar apenas com sua presença.  
- Eu estou convidando você, certo? - Com essas palavras eu sorri, eu provavelmente me arrependeria depois, mas não podia dizer não a ele.  
- Tudo bem. Quais são os seus planos? - O rosto de Severo pareceu se iluminar e eu me perguntei se seria apenas imaginação minha.  
- Passar algum tempo em Hogsmeade, talvez almoçar no três vassouras... - Ele parecia um tanto animado.  
- Muito bem. Mas você pretende ir agora? - Perguntei rindo.  
- Não há nada que fazer no castelo, poderíamos ir agora mesmo. - Respondeu rapidamente. - A não ser que você não queira. - Acrescentou.  
- Claro! Podemos ir sim. - Sorri. - Apenas me dê alguns minutos para que eu vá ao salão principal e coma alguma coisa.  
- Ótimo! Me alegra que tenha aceitado meu convite. - Disse ele suavemente. - Acho que agora devo ir. - Severo parecia um adolescente eufórico, e me deixava feliz vê-lo assim. - Nos vemos no salão principal. - Disse antes de sair.  
Fechei a porta rapidamente. Precisava trocar de roupa, e ainda tentar comer alguma coisa. Não estava muito certa de que conseguiria.  
Eu havia falhado em deixa-lo de lado, mas ele parecia realmente feliz por eu ter aceitado. Engraçado o modo como as coisas costumam acontecer... Eu estava disposta a deixa-lo para trás. Estava disposta a ignora-lo. Ai ele aparece com um convite para passar o dia ao lado dele.  
Talvez algum Deus maluco gostasse de jogar com a minha vida, principalmente com meus sentimentos.  
Respirei fundo, precisava manter em mente que seria por pouco tempo, e isso seria apenas por hoje. Depois eu teria que esquece-lo.

* * *

**Severo Snape Narrando ON.**

E já fazia algum tempo que eu não me sentia assim. De certa forma parecia ter perdido minha sanidade.  
Estava seguindo um conselho de Dumbledore e agora ansiava pelo momento em que a encontraria no salão principal. _Emily Levine_...  
Aquela que recentemente habitava em meus pensamentos, em meus sonhos... A cada manhã, ela sempre estava lá. Bastava fechar meus olhos para vê-la, sentir seu perfume. Era o rosto dela que eu via ao beijar Alice Dufaux, por alguns momentos eu até acreditava estar beijando Emily novamente, jamais esqueceria de como eram seus lábios. Mesmo que jamais pudesse prova-los novamente.  
Mesmo estando ciente de que jamais a terei, eu a queria por perto. Queria estar junto dela o máximo de tempo possível.  
Não que eu alimentasse esperanças, porque afinal o que alguém como Emily veria em mim?  
Ela era jovem, atraente, gentil e muito inteligente. Tinha a vida toda pela frente e certamente muitos pretendentes.  
Ela jamais me notaria, e com alguma sorte não iria perceber meus sentimentos e eu poderia tê-la por perto.  
Olhei-me no espelho uma ultima vez antes de sair. Estava apresentável...  
Em poucos minutos eu estaria com ela...

- Professor Severo Snape! - Era Profª Sprout.  
- Sim? - Respondi apressado.  
- A essa altura você já deve ter recebido meu presente e um cartão, mas mesmo assim quero lhe desejar um feliz aniversário. - Disse ela cordialmente.  
- Obrigado. - Respondi. - Estou realmente grato. Não quero ser grosseiro, mas agora preciso ir. - Ela assentiu sorrindo.  
- Tenha um bom dia Snape. - Ela se despediu antes de ir. Rapidamente segui na direção oposta a de Sprout, em direção ao salão principal. Ficava mais ansioso a cada segundo que passava.  
Então eu a vi sentada a mesa dos professores, absorta em uma conversa com McGonagall. Era incrível como parecia ainda mais bonita do que antes.  
Havia trocado a roupa escura por um vestido florido, parecia ainda mais iluminada. Com certeza estava menos abatida do que alguns minutos atrás.  
Rapidamente cheguei a mesa dos professores. Emily abriu um largo sorriso.

- Então vamos? - Tentei conter um pouco da minha ansiedade.  
- Claro! - Respondeu ela. - Bem, nos vemos depois, Minerva. - Emily levantou-se.  
Sob os olhares atentos e curiosos de alunos, atravessamos o salão principal. Aquele bando de cabeças-oca! ao menos Emily parecia se divertir com a situação.  
- Não fique irritado. - Ela sussurrou enquanto saíamos do castelo. - Eles apenas estão se perguntando porque foram canceladas as aulas de poções.  
- Na verdade devem estar se perguntando porque _você_ está saindo do castelo _comigo_. - Respondi irritado.  
- Mas o que há de mais nisso? - Disse ela calmamente. - Somos livres. - Emily deu uma pequena e graciosa volta antes de passar pelos portões que guardavam a entrada para Hogwarts. - Esqueça os alunos. Aproveite seu aniversário! - Era agradável estar com ela, e eu desejava faze-lo sempre.  
Agora nesse exato momento, eu queria abraça-la, dizer o que eu estava sentindo a algum tempo, mas se eu o fizesse corria o risco de nunca mais vê-la.  
Era doloroso não poder acariciar seu rosto, ou beija-la. Talvez eu estivesse cometendo uma especie de suicídio mantendo-a assim tão perto, mas era uma necessidade. - Porque está me olhando assim? - A voz dela puxou-me de volta para a realidade.  
- Assim como? - O melhor modo de fugir de uma pergunta era respondendo com outra.  
- Não sei. As vezes posso jurar que há um brilho diferente nesse seu olhar. - Ela sorriu. Nesse momento, eu daria qualquer coisa para saber o que se passava na mente dela.

**Severo Snape Narrando OFF.**

* * *

A manhã passou por nós tranquilamente, enquanto passávamos de uma loja a outra. **  
**Em tantos anos, essa era uma das raras vezes em que me senti realmente feliz. Hoje seria somente eu e Severo. Ele estava ali, e eu não precisava de nada mais além disso.  
Apenas por hoje eu esqueceria do _resto do mundo_.  
- Você está bem? - A voz de Severo puxou minha atenção. - Parece distante, de repente você se calou...- Ele me encarava de forma preocupada.  
- Estou ótima! Acho que não podia estar melhor! - Eu sorri. Estava dizendo a verdade, me sentia bem ao lado dele. Melhor do que já estive.  
Era como estar em casa novamente. - Espere um momento, vou pedir a Rosmerta que traga outro vinho. - Me levantei.  
-Fique aqui, eu posso fazer isso. - Ele fez menção de levantar, mas eu o impedi.  
- Negativo, você é o aniversariante. - Ele bufou. - Não faça essa cara! - Falei rindo. - É uma data especial, é o dia em que você nasceu. E também não é sempre que se completa trinta e cinco anos.  
- É realmente ótimo lembrar que estou ficando velho. - Comentou de forma sarcástica.  
- Não diga uma coisa dessas!  
- Você diz isso porque ainda não chegou aos _trinta_. - Disse Severo mal humorado.  
- Mudei de ideia. Você tem absoluta razão. Está ficando velho... e está se tornando um velho muito dramático. - Tentei encaminhar o assunto para outro lado. Ele riu do meu comentário. - Volto logo. - Me encaminhei até o balcão onde estava Rosmerta.

- Hey Emily! O que deseja? - Rosmerta perguntou de forma educada.  
- Um vinho dos elfos, por favor. - Pedi.  
- Muito bem. Volto em um minuto. - Rosmerta encaminhou-se para uma outra porta e voltou pouco tempo depois com uma garrafa. - É uma das melhores que tenho. Considere como um presente. - Ela me entregou a garrafa e sorriu.  
- Um presente? - Perguntei, e ela confirmou com a cabeça. - Ah sim, para Severo, pelo seu aniversário.  
- Na verdade é para você por ter conseguido fazer com que Severo Snape comemorasse seu aniversário. - Eu a encarei sem entender. -Severo é um amigo de longa data, e esta é a primeira vez que o vejo sair do castelo no dia do seu aniversário.  
- Oh! Eu não sabia, mas considere isto uma proeza de Dumbledore. - Sorri. - Mesmo assim obrigada. Agora devo voltar ao meu lugar. - Agradeci antes de me voltar na direção da mesa onde se encontrava Severo.  
_- Bem eu o procurei no castelo, e então me disseram que não estava. Entendo que deveria ter avisado antes, mas queria fazer uma surpresa... - _Quando estava a uma distancia razoável da mesa ouvi uma voz que automaticamente chamou minha atenção. Havia alguém sentado em meu _lugar, _mais precisamente uma _mulher._ Era a mesma de antes, a mesma do encontro, a mesma da noite anterior. Ela segurava a mão _dele._  
Estava mais do que evidente que eles tinham algo, até mesmo um cego veria isso. - _Pensei que não gostasse de sair no aniversário. -_ Eles estavam tão próximos... Eu não tinha motivos para me sentir assim, Snape não era nada meu. Mas ainda assim era como se o chão a baixo dos meus pés tivesse simplesmente, sumido. E com todas aquelas sensações ruins, retornei silenciosamente ao balcão.

- Algum problema? - Rosmerta parecia assustada ao meu ver. -Está se sentindo bem? Sente-se aqui, venha. Você está muito pálida. - Ela puxou minha mão e tentou me conduzir ao outro lado do balcão, mas eu não me movi.  
- Preciso ir embora. - Eu a encarei. - Tem alguma porta que me permita sair daqui sem ser percebida?  
- Está frio lá fora e você está sem o seu casaco. Onde está Severo, ele não vai com você? - Só ai eu percebi que meu casaco havia ficado nas costas da cadeira. Implorei mentalmente que ela apenas compreendesse e não fizesse mais perguntas. - Peter! - Eu a olhei atordoada. O que Peter tinha a ver com isso. Segundos mais tarde quando senti uma mão em meu ombro compreendi.  
- _Vovó_ mandou busca-la. - Nunca havia ficado tão feliz em ouvir sua voz. - Vista isso. - Ele me entregou uma capa. Rapidamente a coloquei sobre os ombros e a prendi na parte da frente. - Acredito que a saída dos fundos esteja aberta?  
- Sim, está. - Disse Rosmerta. - Que bom que está aqui, Peter. Ela parece estar precisando de ajuda. - Sua voz soou preocupa. - Mande-me me noticias depois. - Peter me conduziu para trás do balcão.  
- Nos dê algum tempo para nos distanciarmos e leve isso aos pombinhos. - Ele entregou o vinho a Rosmerta. - Vamos. - Peter me conduziu pela porta que levava a cozinha e logo depois já estávamos do lado de fora do três vassouras. _"Sinto muito"_ ouvi sua voz distante antes de aparatarmos.

* * *

**_Severo Snape Narrando ON._**

_Emily _estava demorando demais, e agora_ Alice _estava ali.  
Porque justo agora tinha que acontecer isso?  
_  
- Sevy. Você está me ouvindo? - _Alice balançou uma das mãos diante dos meus olhos. - _Mas o que há de errado com você? - Perguntou parecendo irritada.  
_- Nada. - Respondi de forma seca. _Emily_ estava demorando...  
- Aposto que isso pode melhorar o seu humor! - Antes que eu sequer pudesse contestar Alice já havia se inclinado por cima da mesa e estava com seus lábios colados aos meus. Mas não era a mesma coisa quando eu sabia que Emily estava ali.

- _Hem, hem. - _Um som extremamente irritante, que muito lembrava Dolores Umbridge... Mas era apenas Rosmerta. - Queiram se comportar, por favor. - Disse ela mais séria do que o normal. - Entendo que goste desse tipo de _coisa_. - Rosmerta demorou seu olhar sobre Alice por alguns segundos. - Mas peço que não torne a faze-lo aqui. - Ela largou uma garrafa de vinho sobre a mesa. - Com licença. - Ela praticamente arrancou o casaco que estava nas costas da cadeira. Então compreendi porque parecia tão irritada... _Emily. _Mas Rosmerta nem ao menos me deu tempo de fazer qualquer pergunta, já havia partido apressada em direção ao balcão.  
- Espera, onde você vai? - Disse Alice rapidamente ao ver que eu havia me levantado.  
- Você não deveria estar _aqui_. - Falei de forma ríspida.  
- Havia alguém aqui, certo? - Ela perguntou alterando um pouco a voz. - Quem é _ela, _Severo? QUEM? - Alice levantou-se também.  
- Não lhe devo satisfações. Quando começamos com isso deixei muito claro que entre nós não haveria nenhuma especie de _sentimento_. - Ela bufou.  
- Por um momento que pensei que depois de todo esse tempo algo tivesse _mudado_. - Ela suavizou sua voz e tentou tocar meu rosto, mas eu me afastei.  
- Eu disse varias vezes que não deveria nutrir esperanças. - Dei as costas a ela e segui em direção ao balcão.

- O que _você_ quer? - Rosmerta perguntou irritada.  
- Pode me dizer onde ela está? - Ela me avaliou por algum tempo antes de responder.  
- Bem, sua acompanhante está sentada naquele mesmo lugar, e não parece feliz...  
- Você sabe de quem estou falando. Estou perguntando por Emily, a moça que estava comigo antes de Alice Dufaux chegar.  
- Nesse momento eu realmente deveria amaldiçoar você seu _bastardo_! - Ela jogou em mim o pano que tinha nas mãos. - Achou mesmo que ela estaria aqui, esperando você terminar sua _conversa_ com aquela lá? Por favor! - Ela bufou.  
- Rosmerta! - Eu a encarei.  
- Saiba que Emily é mais decente do que cem Alices juntas. Porque trazer a menina com você e depois ficar lá com _aquelazinha? - _Eu estava mais do que ciente de que Rosmerta detestava Alice, mas ela estava dando a entender outra coisa... que talvez Emily... não, não podia ser possível.  
- Estou justamente procurando Emily para dizer a ela que me desculpa pela chegada de Alice. Eu não sabia que ela vinha. - Rosmerta ainda não me parecia convencida. - Mas o que você esta querendo dizer? - Eu já imaginava a resposta, mas queria ouvir dela.  
- Que não se deve brincar com os outros seu grande idiota! Eu simplesmente abomino que você está fazendo com ela! - Respondeu indignada.  
- E o que acha que eu estou fazendo? - Indaguei.  
- Está jogando com ela! Teria que ser muito burro para não perceber o modo como ela olha pra você... está se aproveitando disso!  
- Está sugerindo que ela _sente_ alguma coisa por mim? - A essa altura eu já estava eufórico.  
- Por Merlin! Tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar respondendo suas perguntas tola. Deveria ter visto o estado em que ela saiu daqui. - Rosmerta me deu as costas e no mesmo instante eu sai do bar.

Precisava encontra-la. Precisa confirmar antes de dizer qualquer coisa. Mas se ela sentia também porque não tentar?  
Era a primeira vez que isso acontecia desde que Lily havia partido, eu havia jurado que jamais amaria outra mulher... no entanto estava praticamente correndo em direção ao castelo para encontrar alguém por quem eu sentia algo muito próximo de _amor, _ou até talvez o fosse.  
Tanto tempo havia se passado... talvez eu nem soubesse o que dizer quando finalmente a encontrasse.

Enquanto eu atravessava os portões de Hogwarts tinha a imagem de Emily fixa em minha mente.  
Eu finalmente poderia abraça-la!  
Bendito seja Dumbledore e suas ideias!  
A cada passo que eu dava em direção as masmorras meu coração parecia que estava prestes a saltar do meu peito.  
Agora eu estava quase lá... Mas quando estava quase passando em frente a sala onde costumava ensinar poções, notei que a porta estava aberta. Me perguntei quem seria demasiadamente insano para entrar em minha sala sem minha permissão...

- Mas o que... - E foi no exato momento em que entrei na sala que eu a vi de costas, analisando alguns livros. - _Emily! - _Falei aliviado.  
- Desculpe. - Ela se virou apressada. - Eu sei que não deveria mexer em seus livros, mas... - Ela deixou a frase morrer quando seus olhos se ligaram aos meus.  
- Porque foi embora? - Dei alguns passos na sua direção.  
- Por, hã... não quis atrapalhar a conversa com sua _namorada_. - Ela parecia desconfortável.  
- E o que a faz crer que aquela ela seja minha namorada? - Me aproximei um pouco mais.  
- Oras, que pergunta! - Ela sorriu de forma desajeitada. Me perguntei como ainda não havia percebido os sinais. Depois do que Rosmerta havia dito eles pareciam tão claros... - Você parece gostar dela, e ela olha pra você da mesma forma que...hã... - Ela começou a torcer os dedos de forma nervosa.  
- Da mesma forma? - Acenei a varinha e fiz com que a porta se fechasse.  
- O que você está fazendo? - Ela me encarou assustada. Continuei a me aproximar, já estava consideravelmente próximo.  
Não conseguia mais pensar em outra coisa que não fosse tê-la me meus braços...  
- _Severo... Eu não posso._ - Ela tentou se afastar, mas eu a impedi.  
- Me diga, o que você _sente_?- Sussurrei.

**_Severo Snape Narrando OFF._**

* * *

- P_orque você quer saber_? - Estava nervosa com aquela estranha proximidade. Porque ele estava me olhando daquela forma? Porque estava aqui e não com... eu nem ao menos sabia o nome dela...  
Mas eu não podia dizer nada a ele.  
Severo estava quase junto a mim, como naquela vez em que nos beijamos... - Porque você está fazendo isso? O que quer de _mim_? - Andei alguns passos para trás e acabei colidindo contra a estante de livros.  
- _A verdade!_ - Eu já podia sentir sua respiração.  
- Que _verdade_? - Sussurrei ofegante.  
Fechei meus olhos quando ele se aproximou ainda mais, eu já sabia o que estava por vir e eu o desejei mais do que nunca.

Coloquei minhas mãos em seu rosto e o acariciei. Tanto que eu havia desejado poder fazer isso... agora eu o tinha ali a alguns passos de distancia, mas não sabia exatamente o que fazer a seguir.  
Nesse momento passei a sentir novamente todas aquelas coisas estranhas, borboletas, pernas tremulas...  
Ele me segurou pela cintura, o que deixou nossos corpos colados.  
-_ Você venceu! - _sussurrei contra os lábios dele.  
Eram macios, exatamente como eu eu lembrava. Era quase impossível acreditar que ele realmente estivesse ali.  
Eu estava totalmente entregue.  
Ele me segurava com força em seus braços, enquanto minhas mãos passeavam livres pelos seus cabelos.  
_  
**"E-Eu acho que o amo. Acho que amo Severo Snape!"** Automaticamente me veio a mente a imagem de Lily aos prantos_.

_Ela havia chorado em minha frente, havia lamentado seu amor por Severo Snape... E agora eu o estava beijando...  
**"Eu acho que o amo"** Essas palavras começaram a rodar na minha mente, em zilhões de formas, de novo, e de novo. Essas haviam sido suas palavras, ditas entre lagrimas e soluços. Na época ela tinha apenas 15 anos...  
- Nãoo! - _Me Separei de Severo ofegante, pisquei algumas vezes para assimilar o que estava acontecendo_, _ele apenas parecia confuso demais.- Não posso fazer isso. - Lamentei.  
- O que? Mas o que foi? O que há de errado? - Perguntou nervoso.  
- _Lily! -_ As lagrimas começaram a cair. - _Não posso! Me perdoe. - _Solucei. - _Você a **ama**._

* * *

**N/A**

_Hey!  
_Ficou beem longo né?  
Eu sei que demorei... Mil perdões ):  
Mas ai está. Espero que gostem.  
Não sei dizer se está bom. E por Merlin peço que não me lancem nenhum avada '-'  
E por essa minha duvida quanto ao capitulo quero saber a opinião sincera de vocês... (Mas estou rezando para que tenha ficado bom e que vocês tenham gostado)  
(PERDOEM OS ERROS POSTEI TUDO NO MESMO INSTANTE QUE TERMINEI DE ESCREVER)  
Obrigada pelas reviews ;)  
Em breve novo capitulo! \O/ (Só espero que até lá não tenho desisto da fic)  
Até a próxima.  
Beijos, Angel.


	23. How I Miss Yesterday

_**N/A**_

Olá! Ai vai um pequeno capitulo.  
Emily dando uma olhada e revivendo suas memórias (:  
Me inspirei no segundo livro da serie as brumas de Avalon, mais precisamente me inspirei no parto da Morgana.  
Não sei se isso ficou bom, não me apedrejem '-'  
Mande Reviews e eu ficarei feliz, quero saber a opinião de vocês então digam o que acharam, ok?  
Espero sinceramente que gostem disso.  
Boa leitura \O/

* * *

_**Terceira pessoa narrando. **_

Emily encarou a pequena caixa de madeira em seu colo ainda em duvida se realmente deveria fazer o que tinha em mente.  
Ela puxou um pequeno frasco de cristal, cujo conteúdo prateado parecia dançar, era uma de suas lembranças mais preciosas e talvez fosse exatamente o que ela precisava naquele momento sombrio. Era motivo dela estar ali.  
Decida ela se levantou e caminhou até a escrivaninha onde flutuava uma bacia de pedra rasa, rapidamente destampou o frasco e despejou na penseira o conteúdo do prateado.  
Emily respirou fundo e por fim mergulhou no conteúdo da bacia, ela sentiu seus pés deixarem o chão, estava caindo na escuridão.  
Repentinamente ela estava em _casa_,em frente a uma versão mais magra e mais pálida de si mesma e ainda havia a enorme barriga. Ah sim, ela ainda lembrava bem do quanto era incomodo dormir durante a gravidez. A lareira estava acesa, e ao redor haviam varias mulheres que desempenhavam diversas tarefas.

Emily aproximou-se de sua versão antiga, ela estava sentada em frente a penteadeira, Olivia terminava de destrançar-lhe os longos cabelos e Eleonora ajeitava a camisola. Emily tocou-lhe o ombro, sentiu ser puxada na direção daquela sua versão e quando percebeu elas eram uma só. Era melhor assim, ela detestava ver tudo de fora, precisava reviver aquele momento mais uma vez.  
Ela segurava a mão de Igraine com força e vez ou outra ela se mexia inquieta, estava sentindo as dores do parto...  
- Agora venha caminhar um pouco comigo. - Viviane surgiu das sombras e estendeu a mão em sua direção.  
Emily se apoiou em seu braço e ficou em pé. Embora ela não possuísse nenhum controle sobre seu corpo, tudo era muito real. Ela conseguia sentir tudo, as dores, o peso, o cansaço e até o medo do que estava por vir.  
Ela começou a andar com Viviane.  
- Isso demora muito? - Emily ouviu sua própria voz sair. Não lembrava de ter perguntado tal coisa.  
- Oras! Você não deve pensar nisso. - Respondeu Viviane.  
- Se quiser pensar em algo, pense que suas dores já começaram a um bom tempo, portanto as coisas vão andar mais depressa. - Disse Eleonora tentando conforta-la.  
- Não importa o quanto demore vamos cuidar de você. - Disse Viviane enquanto andavam de um lado a outro. - É sempre demorado com o primeiro filho. - Emily estremeceu as dores estavam ficando piores.  
- As vezes parece que não querem abandonar o ninho confortável. Mas não se preocupe faremos tudo o que pudermos. - Igraine fez com que Emily se apoiasse nela também. -Alguém já trouxe o gato? - Disse ela vagamente.  
- Um gato? - Perguntou Emily rouca.  
- É uma simpatia para o parto. Talvez ajude a diminuir suas dores. - A voz de Igraine parecia calma, e passava certa tranquilidade a Emily. - Agora sente-se. - Viviane a levou até uma cadeira e fez com que sentasse, enquanto Igraine pegava um grande gato branco. - Descanse um pouco e ponha-o no colo. - Ela entregou o gato a Emily.

Emily afagou o gato por um breve momento, mas logo dobrou-se novamente sentindo as dores ainda mais agudas.  
- Vamos andar mais um pouco. Na verdade o quanto você puder aguentar. - Agora era Eleonora quem lhe estendia a mão. - Isso vai fazer com que tudo vá mais depressa. - Emily lamentou ter que levantar-se novamente, sentia seu corpo pesar. Mas ergueu-se novamente e se apoiou em Eleonora.  
- Estou tão cansada... - Emily reclamou quase sem voz.  
- Vamos apoie-se em mim também. - Olivia estava ao seu lado.  
- _Minha mãe...- _Emily murmurou em um tom quase inaudível. Seu rosto estava contorcido como se estivesse prestes a chorar. - Onde ela está? - Emily mordeu o lábio, lamentando aquele momento de fraqueza. - _Gostaria_ que ela _estivesse_ aqui. - Ela encarou Eleonora.  
Ninguém disse nenhuma palavra depois disso, era difícil dizer o porque. Os minutos pareciam horas que se arrastavam lentamente, Emily sentia o suor em seu rosto, estava sentindo ainda mais dor, se é que isso era possível. Ela já não conseguia caminhar sem tropeçar, sentia frio, mas quando cobria-se com um manto, logo tinha que atira-lo longe pois sentia como se se corpo estivesse em chamas.  
Estava surpresa por sentir medo com a mesma intensidade daquela noite, mesmo que já soubesse como tudo terminaria, sentia como se cada segundo fosse uma surpresa.  
Depois de alguns minutos que mais lhe pareciam horas tortuosas, Igraine a conduziu até sua cama, onde Emily foi acomodada.  
- Você está muito pálida. - Igraine soou preocupada. Emily observou sua própria mão, que parecia cadavérica, segurar firme a mão de Igraine. - Tragam-me uma toalha morna. - Ordenou. - Andem! Está chegando a hora. - Disse acariciando o rosto de Emily.  
- As dores estão horríveis! - Disse Emily se contorcendo. Logo a toalha chegou as mãos de Igraine, que a passava suavemente pela testa de Emily.  
Rapidamente todas as mulheres presentes se agruparam a sua volta, a parteira ajudou a coloca-la na posição correta enquanto Olivia segurava sua mão livre.  
- Você tem que se preparar agora, deve começar a fazer força. - Aconselhou Viviane e Emily estreceu com a contração, elas quase não lhe davam trégua.  
- Senhora, faça força. - Disse a parteira se posicionando. Emily assentiu, uma nova contração veio e ela fez o máximo de força que seu corpo lhe permitia.  
_Estava vindo_... Respirou fundo e novamente usou toda sua força.  
Ela reprimiu um grito de dor, não se permitiria expressar nenhum sinal fraqueza...  
- Vamos, mais um pouco. - Disse Igraine calmamente. - Já está acabando. - Ela tentou anima-la.  
- Mais uma vez senhora. - Emily ouviu a voz da parteira e mais uma vez fez o máximo de força possível. Sentiu um cheiro forte de sangue e mais uma vez forçou.  
Ela fez menção de sentar-se, mas caiu sobre o travesseiros, estava perdendo os sentidos.  
Logo o som agudo e irritado. O grito de um recém-nascido que berrava a plenos pulmões, chorava com fúria por ter sido trazido para um mundo frio.  
Emily sorriu antes perder completamente os sentidos.

Estava novamente caindo na escuridão, sentiu seus pés baterem no chão e agora estava de volta a seus aposentos.  
Sentiu uma certa tristeza por estar de volta, queria voltar a penseira e viver naquele tempo. Mas não podia viver de lembranças. Os anos haviam passado, as coisas estavam mudadas, a ela cabia apenas seguir em frente.

* * *

**_N/A_**

_Hey!  
__Espero que tenham gostado de verdade.  
Volto a pedir que mandem reviews. Serio, to meio desesperada.  
Bem, vejo vocês em breve.  
Beijos, e até a próxima (:  
_


End file.
